Travel of Hollows
by darkmachines
Summary: Soul Reaper and Quincy live in peace and work together. However, a traitorous Captain as created a grand Arrancar Army to crush the Soul Society and Vandenriech. Now the War has begin to save their realm and the Soul King's life too.
1. Peace Between Former Foes

**Travel of Hollows**

 _Peace between former Foe!_

Soul Society, the afterlife or heaven in a way. The place were a human dies will go and if strong enough would before a Soul Reaper, the protecter of Souls and the Grim Ripper in a way too. However, there were other, just as powerful as Soul Reapers called Quincy. Human born with powers to be about to control reishi around them to their liking and create weapons and used them to fight.

Thousand year ago both Soul Reapers and Quincy were separate races that didn't bother each other, however all the changed because of Hollows. Monsters of the night the devour human soul because of a carving they couldn't control most the time. The problem Soul Reaper and Quincy had were they had different way they kill Hollows.

Soul Reapers perfidy Hollows to keep the balance in soul in check and keep going. Quincy completely destroy Hollows for them not to go Soul Society, but return to the Well of Soul to be reborn again. Soon both side become enemies as the try talking at first, but those didn't work at all. Soul Reaper want to keep that balance, but Quincy just want to protect the human race of the evil of Hollows.

Soon after 500 years war finally broke out between Soul Reapers and Quincy. A war that would last for a very long time, but something changed it. Some both side through would never happen. About 25 year before the current present. Something was happening. Both Soul Reapers and Quincy were vanish or being kill with neither side know what was happening. Both side blame each other more, but started to put piece together that that killing was not form a Soul Reaper or a Quincy.

Soon one of the Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squad, the 13 different division the are part of Soul Society military and a Captain is the 13 most powers leader that lead a Squad. The one Captain used himself a bait to find out want was happening and not to long of a wait because he was able to find what has been killing both Soul Reapers and Quincy.

It was a Hollow, a Vasto Lorde the most powerful type of hollow in their evolution chain. However, this one was very different from any hollow anyone has seen before. Later to both side, this hollow for be classified by the name of White.

White is an almost completely black Hollow. It has a white mask, and its white colored hair reaches down to the middle of its back. It has two long, forward-pointing horns protruding from the sides of its head, and its Hollow hole, located in its upper chest, is filled in. It has two blades in place of its forearms.

The Captain fought hard against White and even used his shikai. However, Whit was more powerful then the Captain had thought and it didn't fight like a normal Hollow would have. It fought more like a Soul Reaper in a way.

As the battle continued, the Captain was losing, but soon save with the help of a Quincy. Both the worked together to fight White off and injure in so back that it self-destruction after biting the Quincy.

Soon after that event, thing became more peace between Soul Reapers and Quincy. Soon both side understood that they should be fight each other, but fight together to defeat Hollow and protect humans. After that a peace treaty was from as the two races start to both live and work together to keep the balance and protect of humans from Hollows.

After for the the one main rule, Quincy were not loud to kill Hollows unless the Soul Reapers couldn't. Soul Reapers and Quincy work in pair or team of two. Quincy were allow to fight Hollow, but were not about to kill them, but the Soul Reaper had too. However, if a Hollow was to strong for the Soul Reaper could to kill, then the Quincy was allow to kill it.

For the next many of year this mention work perfectly. The balance was or Souls were flowing right, Soul Reapers and Quincy before friends, partners, and even lovers too. Everyone was working out and things were going great.

* * *

Currently in Soul Society, the 13 Court Guard Squad and the Quincy Empire called the Vandeneich work together with each other to keep the peace and balance in line. Quincy were able to live again the Squads and become part of a Squad to in a way. Soul Reaper also were able to have time off in the World of the Lilving, but most enjoy say in their true home.

Leading the 13 Court Guard Squad is Captain of Squad One and the Head Captain, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto the most powerful Soul Reaper of all. He appears as an old man with red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye. He wears a standard Shihakushō, but its size is greatly exaggerated. He drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. Despite his old and frail appearance, he has a very muscular body which he only reveals when he goes to battle. His Zanpakuto appeared as a harmless wooden staff. However, when in peeled away its true form is a standard katana, with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard.

The Leader of the of the Vandenreich is Yhwach, the Father of the Quincy, Emperor of the Vachenriech, and A 'the Almighty'. He appeared as a tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He has long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops and a connected mustache. His usual attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat, which has the Vandenreich symbol on the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left with a single large button.

Before Yamamoto and Yhwach were great enemy, but now the were the elder the all the more younger Soul Reapers and Quincy look up too. Both ruled their kind peacefully and agree the Hollows were the main threat and not each other. Yamamoto did have a bit of a temper and give the youngest long speeches. Yhwach was more into the peace and enjoy the calmness of not need to rule all the time and have time off and enjoy normals everyday think. However, Yhwach already made plans if anything to happen if the Soul Society would have fell. The Quincy created a Shatten Beraihi ( **Shadow Realm** ), why both Soul Reapers and Quincy and use to continue their jobs if Soul Society was take over by an enemy force.

Yamamoto's Lieutenant is Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe, the most strong of all the Lieutenants. He has dark golden eyes, short silver-gray hair and a small black handlebar mustache with lightly tanned skin. He wears a white jinbaori over a Shihakushō with long white arm guards. He wears a white turtle-neck under his uniform and has his lieutenant armband on his left arm. His Zanpakuto is an average katana with an ornate double-fanned hand guard and a yellowish-green handle.

Chōjirō was a man that was completely loyal to Yamamoto to the end. He was a powerful as a Captain, but refused to become one. His place was forever to serve Yamamoto until the end.

Yhwach's second in command is is the Grand Master of the Stern Ritters and B 'the Balance', Jugram Haschwalth. He is a tall young man with a thin build and long blonde hair, which descends past his shoulders. He had light blue eyes. His usual attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a calf-length trench coat commensurate of his rank with dark green fur running down from his left collar to the front of the coat, a green belt with a golden belt buckle, along with white trousers and shoes. He also wields a long-handled cruciform broadsword.

Like Chōjirō, Haschwalth was completely loyal to Yhwach. He and Chōjirō work as a great time as the defended their leader no matter the cost. Thought Chōjirō did invite Haschwalth to his english tea session, where to two talked about how think were going and enjoy great made cups of tea.

As for the Stern Ritter, they were the elite of the Quincy and each Squads had a number Stern Ritters working with them. Both Captains and Lieutenants work well with the Stern Ritter as both Captain and Stern Ritter leader the Soul Reaper seat members and the Quincy Soldat ( **Solider** ) in all Squads to work together and become a strong force too.

As for other in Squad One, first was 3rd Seat, Genshirō Okikiba. Genshirō has the appearance of an elderly man, with some wrinkles on his forehead and cheeks. His hair is combed back, and he has a large mustache. A streak of his hair is dyed black.

As for other Stern Ritters that work in Squad One, first is Stern Ritter C 'the Compulsory', Pernida Parnkgjas. It wears a long white cloak fastened at the front with three buttons and with a black Hagal rune on its side. The cloak obscures its face with shadow, leaving glowing yellow eyes.

Everything in all the Squads didn't know what it was, but only Yamamoto and Chōjirō were the only Soul Reaper that knew what it was. Pernida was really the Left Arm of the Soul King. It brother the Right Arm of the Soul King, Mimihagi help it by keep one of the Captain that have a bad sick stop in him. Pernida purpose was to protect both Quincy and Soul Society, since it does things on it own too.

Next is Stern Ritter V 'the Visonary', Gremmy Thoumeaux. He is a boy that has a child-like appearance, with messy blond hair, youthful features, and red eyes. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a loose trench coat featuring a hood and a high collar.

Gremmy was bit of a risk ace in the hole of sorts. His powers were used to protect, but he done like to show all and prove that he was more powerful then others. His power to imagine anything does help, but he just need to be kept on just incase he goes a bit over the top. The idea was Yhwach anyway, since have Gremmy in Squad One close to him so he would make thing hard on everyone.

Next was Squads Two or the Stealth Force unit that had skilled assassins Squad Two five branch for the Soul Society. The first is the Punishment Force that carries out mission that involve combat. Second branch is called Patrol troops that gathers intelligence within the Seireritei. Third branch is the Detention Unit that is responsible for the imprisonment and supervision of all the criminals with the Seireitei that kept in the Nest of Maggots. The fourth branch was unknown, but the fifth branch was the Inner Court Troops that serves as the information transmission unit.

The Captain of Squad Two and leader of the Stealth Force is Yoruichi Shihōin. She is a slender, busty, dark-skinned woman of average height, with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, which she keeps up in a ponytail. She wears a sleeveless and backless Stealth Force uniform, with long black wrist guards, but had a black ribbon tied around her neck. She wore a long-sleeved captain's haori. It resembles a kodachi or wakizashi with a black hilt and a black sheath.

Yoruichi too her job serious and did a great job at it. However, on her off time she lay back and enjoy teasing and play around with some of her friends. She most enjoy try to make her Quincy Lieutenant smile. As for her Lieutenant, her former one was Marenoshin Ōmaeda many years again, but he retire and took over his family noble business.

Marechiyo Ōmaeda served as 4th Seat. He is a large man with black hair, and wears the standard Shihakushō with a large purple collar. He is often seen wearing expensive, personalized jewelry. His Zanpakuto is a normal katana with a bright yellow handle and a brass octagonal-shaped guard with two square notches on opposite sides. Kept by his side through his waist tie.

He was not as powerful as her father was back in his day, but Marechiyo was try his best to rise up the ranks to make his father proud of him.

The Lieutenant of Squad Two is Stern Ritter I 'the Iron', Cang Du. He is a fairly slim man with narrow blue eyes and short black hair, with pointed bangs hanging between his eyes. He has a small, vertical scar over the left side of his mouth. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a trench coat-like gi ending just past his waist with a black sash, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He also has a pair of claws with four curved blades, which he wears on the back of both wrists.

Cang Du in one of the rare Quincy that serve in a Squad before there is no one to take it. Cang Du a silent man the only talked when need to for Yoruichi. He respect her very much and took his job very serious. Before it was hard because a Quincy serving as a Lieutenant was never hear of, but as time when on Soul Reaper come to respect and follow orders of Cang Du and others.

Yoruichi was the leader of the first brach and Cang Du served as the leader of the second branch. Leading the third branch was 3rd Seat, first Jagdarmee Hunting Captain, and Stern Ritter J 'the Jail', Kirge Opie. He is a man who is largely shaved, with a crop of black hair on top. He has red round spectacles that feature an in-built two-way radio in their frame. He wears a variant of the typical Vandenreich uniform with white trousers, black boots and a white top fastened by a black belt with decorative buckle. He also wears a short white cape and a white hat with a black peak and gold trimming. Also wield an ornate military saber.

Kirge was perfect at his job putting criminals in the Nest of Maggots. He might have talk a lot and be annoy, but his power and training were top of the line and he did his job better then anyone would thought. Kirge got respect and was fear by criminals because no one has ever escape of him over 25 years.

Also working in Squad Two was one of Gremmy's creation. Stern Ritter V 'the Vanishing Point', Guenael Lee. He is a short, elderly-looking man who has big, white hair. His lips do not fully close, exposing large teeth. He had gray eyes. His legs appear to be disproportionately short to his torso. He wears glasses and has a lazy right eye. He wears a head adornment which is attached to four points on his face. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's uniform, consisting of a hooded trench coat.

Guenael powers worked perfectly in Squad Two. Even if his appearance was hard to look at, he did his job at the best of his abilities and was along happy to be away from Gremmy.

Next was Squad Three. The Captain is Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi or Rose for short is he like that better. He had purple eyes, long, wavy, blond hair and a perpetually bored expression at time. He wear a standard Shihakushō and a sleeveless captain's haori, but with a frilled collared shirt under it. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a diamond shape hilt, with curved concave edges, and has an orange handle.

Rose was a gentleman and love calm classic music. He also enjoys play music to any Soul Reapers and Quincy that enjoy his music he plays.

His former Lieutenant was Chikane Iba. However, she retired a very long time ago, but her son was in one of the other squads and does his best to make his mother proud of him.

Next was his Lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru. He is fairly ordinary in terms of clothing, and he doesn't wear any unique items expect the squad three's lieutenant armband on his left arm . His overall appearance, however, is not as normal. He keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to slits, rarely ever opening his eyes enough to reveal their bright sky blue-color. Although he appears to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person, he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and bears unusual silver hair. He also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile. His Zanpakuto looks like an ordinary wakizashi. The hilt is light-blue with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S".

Gin was a joker and like to play with his command and joke around. Still he was a serious when fight, but also dangerous too. Gin like the peace between Soul Reaper and Quincy so he can have fun mess with more people for laughs.

3rd Seat is Izuru Kira. He has blue eyes; and, shoulder-length, blond hair that is combed into three points, with two in the back of his head, and a third combed to cover his left eye. He also wears a standard Shihakushō. His Zanpakuto is normal form is indistinguishable from a plain katana. The cross guard is a normal rectangular one, with only an omega design on the top and bottom half.

Kira was a gloomy person, but lucky had good friends to help him out. He has great respect to both Rose and Gin and never wants to let them down at all.

As for other seat members, 4th Seat is Rikū Togakushi. Rikū has blonde hair that is tied back into a long, braided ponytail. He has small eyebrows. Rikū wears a Shihakushō. His Zanpkauto resemble a normal katana.

5th Seat is Taketsuna Gori. He wears dark, thick rimmed glasses and a helmet that covers the top of his head. There are four small holes at the front of the helmet and two lines run backward from above his eyes. He also has a beard. His Zanpakuto resemble a normal katana.

6th Seat is Asuka Katakura. Asuka has shoulder length, black hair, formed into a bang on the right side of his face. Under his Shihakushō, Asuka sports a white shirt and a collar. His Zanpakuto is a normal katana with a rectangular tsuba.

For Stern Ritters that are work in Squad Three. First two are Stern Ritter Y 'the Yourself', Loyd Lloyd and his younger identical brother, Royd Lloyd. Both are tall and rather slender men with blue eyes, whose heads are completely bald and features a third eye seemingly tattooed at the center of their forehead. Each of their ears are encased by a circular, headphone-like covering further surrounded by a dark blue trim. Their attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, including the order's signature hooded-cloak.

The Lloyd bothers are very loyal and use their powers for the great good for Quincy and the Soul Society. Both half the time spent time with each other, but the other half they do their own with individual with their comrades.

Next is a former creation of Gremmy, that broke free from his powers and became alive and free. Stern Ritter Stigma ( **Holy Scar** ) and the Viability, Shaz Domino. He is a slender man with blonde, cropped hair shaved into 5 parts. He has a number of markings similar to leopard spots on the right side of his face and wears full-framed glasses. His attire is the orders signature hooded-cloak, a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform with several buttons along his cuffs and pants, and coattails underneath a leopard print vest, and leopard print boots. He usually holds several throwing knives, which having large solid blades, possess much smaller handles similar in shape to the Vandenreich's five-pointed cross emblem.

Shaz was happy to live like others and be more free then Guenael is. He was ale to do anything he liked and love the freedom. He spent time with Gin also and both enjoy each other company and to talk when have time off. Also like to train and compete who had better aim with their weapon.

Next was Squad 4, the medical and supply Squads. This Squad's main is to treat the injure and doing most of the manual labor to like cleaning the Seirietei. There are 14 Advanced Relief Teams that divided that Squad. Then main barracks of Squad 4's medical place in calledSōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho **(the coordinated relief station** ). Most of the women that are nurses wear Shihakushō that are pink in color with hats that are reminiscent of nurse uniforms. Other member of Squad 4 that are seat members wear the stander black Shihakushō.

The Captain of Squad Four is Retsu Unohana. She has the appearance of a slender, busty, and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears a standard Captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid down the front of her body. Her Zanpakuto is slightly longer than an ordinary katana, and resembles a nodachi. The tsuba has an oval shape, and the handle is red. Instead of tying it to her obi, she carries her Zanpakutō over her shoulder by a rope strap.

Unohana is a mother woman with a smile that can scare any man or women even Yamamoto and Yhwach. She also mysterious too and don't share you past or anything about herself to anyone. Only a few like Yamamoto and Yhwach know about Unohana's past one who she was a very long time ago. She was Yachiru Unohana the first Kenpachi. She was a bloodthirsty women that enjoy kill and didn't care about that. No one know why she changed, but Unohana's dark side is only in a sleeping state for now.

Her former Lieutenant was Seinosuke Yamada. He had a bad character, but respect Unohana very much. However, he died many years back. After his death their wasn't a Soul Reaper Unohana found to be a worthy Lieutenant until the Quincy came.

Like Yoruichi, Unohana pick a Quincy to be her Lieutenant. It was Stern Ritter Z 'the Zombie', Giselle Gewelle. She is a girl that has blue eyes and long, black hair extending down to her lower back, with two strands sticking up like antennae. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a trench coat with long sleeves, white shoes, and black leggings. She wears a small white cap, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, on the side of her head. She also wears a blue heart buckle on her waist.

Giselle was creepy to many other then Unohana. She acted cute, but was crazy and a bit insane. She did her job very well to Unohana's eyes and Giselle used the dead to be about to give badly injured Soul Reaper and Quincy limbs they have lost. Giselle love used her powers, but wish to make others into her zombie slaves, though most women the large chests and big rears were most Giselle favorite one. However, the relationship between Unohana and Giselle were private between other, they like to spent time along having fun together in Unohana's bedroom.

Other seat members in Squad Four are 3rd Seat, Yasochika Iemura. Iemura has swept back, blonde hair and wears glasses. He wears the standard Shihakushō, sometimes with the Squad Four medical kit. His Zanpakuto resembles a regular katana with a square-shaped guard.

4th Seat is Hanatarō Yamada. Hanatarō is a short young man with blue eyes and chin-length black hair, with bangs framing the side of his face. He wears a standard shihakushō, with the Squad Four medical kit worn over his shoulder. His Zanpakuto is a Katana with a blue handle and a circular guard with a brown sphere or bag attached to it. Along the length of the blade is a gauge.

5th Seat is Harunobu Ogidō. Harunobu has dark brown hair with brown eyes and wears the standard Shihakushō, with a rope strap that connects the relief pack on his back. He also seems to wear white gloves.

Next was Squad Five and the Captain is Shinji Hirako. Shinji has brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut and many of his facial expressions reveal his upper teeth. He wore the standard Shihakushō with a standard, long-sleeved, captain's haori and in addition wears a white robe between his haori and uniform, which is fastened at the front. He as a broader cravat that is tucked under his new robe and is clasped using a small, silver slide. His Zanpakuto is a normal katana. The hilt and sheath are red, and its guard is shaped like an hourglass.

Shinji is a cool leader, but is a mix. He can be both serious and lazy. He like to flit with that ladies, but sad have won anyone heart to his charms yet. He doesn't mind that Quincy and like how they are about to handle Hollow threat easy.

His Lieutenant is Sōsuke Aizen. His appeared as a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses, along with soft brown eyes. He wore the standard Shihakushō with the Squad Five's lieutenant armband. His Zanpakuto resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle.

Aizen was a very kind and gentle man that care about his comrades very much. He very intelligent and enjoy studying. He made good comrades with some of the Stern Ritters and was happy that they had peace. However, he worried sometime that something big will happen one day and think will become bad too.

As for Stern Ritters that work with the Squad Five, first is Stern Ritter H 'the Heat', Bazz-B or his full name is Bazzard Black. He is a young man with green eyes and red hair in a long Mohawk and has two metal nuts pierced into his upper-left ear, and a bolt through his lower-right ear. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, black gloves, and pants, which are cropped just above a pair of black military boots. He wears a thin chain with the Vandenreich emblem attached to it around his neck and black armbands around his biceps, with a skull and cross bones design on it.

Bazz-B is hothead and enjoy battle. He try to get Chōjirō or/and Haschwalth to fight him, but they refused because their now point in it. Bazz-B even had the guts to challenge Head Captain Yamamoto, but Yhwach forby it. Still Bazz-B got along with Shinji and become friends.

The other is Stern Ritter T 'the Thunderbolt', Candice Catnipp. She is a tall and well-endowed woman, with long, green hair. She has blue eyes, prominent eyelashes and thin, thunderbolt shaped eyebrows. Her attire is a heavily modified and revealing variation of the regular Stern Ritter's white uniform, consisting of the typical double-breasted jacket, which she keeps tied up to reveal her midriff and unbuttoned, as well as removing the fabric on the sides, to display her cleavage, and a pair of short-shorts which are held up by a black belt with a green heart buckle attached to the side. She also wears a white cap on her head with gold trimmings, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, and a pair of ankle-height shoes.

Candice was a very short temper woman and hate how the pervert Shinji look at her. The only reason she work in the Squads was because of Bazz-B. She has a crush on him and enjoy being with him.

Next was Squad Six and the Captain is Byakuya Kuchiki. He has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan, wearing one on top of his head and another two on the right side. In addition to the standard Shihakushō, he wears a white scarf. The scarf is made from silver-white, windflower light silk. He wears a variation of the captain haori, featuring a high collar with light gold edges and small, light gold tassels attached to the corners. He wears fingerless white tekkō which only cover the back of his hands. His Zanpakuto is a regular katana. It has a simple cross guard, with an open frame much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard, with lavender hilt-wrapping, and a white sheath.

At first Byakuya found Soul Reapers and Quincy as a disgrace from the history he read about. However, after time has passed Byakuya got used to their Quincy allies and work with a few too. Still being a noble and the 28th Head of the Kuchiki House, one of the four great noble family. Several Quincy were very honor to be about to serve something so important like him.

Next is his Lieutenant, Renji Abarai. He has brown eyes and long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail. He styled it in a large widow's-peak. His upper body is covered in tribal tattoos, which covers his entire back, much of his chest, his extremities, and even much of his forehead. He wears a standard Shihakushō, though he usually includes some sort of headgear, he wears a maroon colored bandanna covering all of the tattoos on his forehead. He also wears long dark straps on each wrist with bandages over his arms. His Zanpakuto resembles a typical katana. It has a rectangular bronze tsuba with a jagged design, and a red handle and sheath.

Renji was not to bright, but he was loyal and a bit of a rebel with it come to one of his friend are in danger. Renji is good friend with Bazz-B too. Bazz-B thinks Renji's tattoo eyebrows are cool and Renji was never told that before and think Bazz-B a cool guy.

As for the Quincy working in Squad Six, the first is Stern Ritter F 'the Fear', Äs Nödt. He is a man with long, black hair and black eyes with visibly white pupils. He also has dark fingernails. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, an ankle-length trench coat with very many buttons on its front and sleeves, and black boots, as well as black fingerless gloves with spikes on the wrists. He wears a black mask, which obscures the lower half of his face and features four spikes running down its center.

Äs Nödt use the power of fear when facing Hollow. It doesn't kill them, but it help the Soul Reapers to kill the Hollows easy. Even thought Äs Nödt it creepy, he still try to scare his allies to much. After all he like the peace and feel happy he didn't die and go to hell, but was a protecter of heaven in a way.

The other is Stern Ritter L 'the Love', Pepe Waccabrada. He is a large, brown-skinned man with dark fingernails and a long, white beard that forms an upside-down V shape. He is bald, and wears a pair of dark sunglasses. He wears pointed shoes, a white sweatshirt, golden armbands, a long white cape with the Vandenreich emblem on the back, and white pants. He sits on a floating dome-shaped basket that serves as his mode of transportation. He also carried a Beshanul, a coiled, caduceus-like staff, the top of which is adorned with a large, wide-open eye with long eyelashes and small, spread wings on either side of the eye.

Pepe has great faith in love and use his power for the good of Soul Society. Able to make Hollows to want he wish and for them to kill each other.

Next was the Kido Corps. The Commander Chiefor Kido Captain is Tessai Tsukabishi. He is a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair is cornrowed, but styled into little horns and he has a large and long handlebar mustache, which is connected to his long sideburns. He wears a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. He wears a standard Shihakushō with an ornate dark blue robe with a large upturned collar and the symbol of the Kidō Corps on it. He also carried a shakujō.

The Vice Chief or Lieutenant is Hachigen Ushōda. Hachi is a very large and rotund man. He has golden eyes, a pink mustache and pink hair styled into two small horns with black tips and he has the emblem of the Kidō Corps in the center. He wear a long purple mantle over standard Shihakushō. His Zanpakutō has a broad blade and a square shaped hilt.

Tessai was a very kind and nice man. Hachi was a gentleman and very caring too. Both work hard to keep the Kido Corps at their best. Both didn't mind that Quincy that much and have a good number of them to help out too.

Next was Squad Seven and Leader it is, Love Aikawa. He is a tall man with brown eyes and a thick black spiked afro which adds further to his above average height. He wears a standard Shihakushō with a sleeveless captain's haori and a pair of dark-lensed sunglasses. His Zanpakuto is an average katana with a white hilt-wrapping and heart-shaped tsuba he wore it at his waist.

Love is a strong and loyal man. He fight strong and like to buy manga on his off time. He made some comrades with some Quincy and like to share manga with them if they like the same things he did too.

His former Lieutenant was Jin'emon Kotsubaki. However, many years back he retired. However, he has a son in another squad and hope he make him proud and do a great job too.

His Lieutenant is Sajin Komamura. He is an anthropomorphic wolf. He wore gloves with bracers. He is the tallest Lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. His fur is light-brown in color, which is the same color as his gloves. He also wears shoulder weights over his Shihakushō and large, plated boots instead of sandals. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a normal katana. The cross-guard is a rectangle decorated with a pattern of vertical lines, with the long sides pinched in towards the middle. The overall appearance is similar to a squared-off hourglass.

Before Komamura used to hide his appearance for other because he was an outcast. However, after the peace with the Quincy he became friend with some them, since some of that had appearance that make the look very different too, but they didn't care at all. Komamura soon reveal his true set and was surprised that no one thought of him different like before. He was happy and about to work well with others too.

3rd Seat is Tetsuzaemon Iba. He has a distinctive hair cut and wears black sunglasses with his standard Shihakushō. His Zanpakuto looks like a tantō. Its hilt is red and it has no hand guard. He usually keeps it inside his Shihakushō with the hilt sticking out.

Tetsuzaemon was loyal to both Love and Komamura. He does ti best to do good and make his both proud of him too.

4th Seat is Jirōbō Ikkanzaka. Jirōbō is taller than most Soul Reapers, dwarfed only by his Lieutenant. He has large lips and a large nose, in addition to small, round eyes. His hair is short and brown, with curled sideburns. Jirōbō wears the standard Shihakushō, accessorizing it with a small-beaded bracelet on his left wrist, as well as a large-beaded necklace. His Zanpakutō looks like a slightly larger than normal katana, with an orange hilt and a guard shaped as the number 8.

Jirōbō is also the younger brother of Jidanbō Ikkanzaka one of the Four Great Seireimon Gatekeepers. He is the gatekeeper of the White Road Gate to Seireitei at the West.

Higonyūdō is the guardian of the Red Hollow Gate at the South. Danzōmaru is the guardian of the Black Ridge Gate at the North. Kaiwan is the guardian of the Blue Stream Gate at the East.

A few Stern Ritters are in this Squad too. First is Ritter R 'the Roar', Jerome Guizbatt. He is far larger and more muscular than the average man, with brown skin and black hair arranged into cornrows. He exhibits numerous ape-like characteristics, possessing pronounced upper-canines, sharpened fingernails, and patches of dark hair along his forearms and fingers. His attire is a variation upon the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a trench coat, as well as pants and a pair of trench boots.

Jerome has a friendship with Komamura, since he has an ape like appearance. Both become friend and strong comrades in battle too. Be different didn't change their fear to others think they were different, but still kept the friendships and loyalty of his comrades.

The other is Stern Ritter E 'the Explode', Bambietta Basterbine. She is a slender young girl with long, straight, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings with a red trim on her gloves and boots. She wears a red heart-shaped belt buckle and a white cap with gold trimmings, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front.

Bambietta has a very short temper and when mad use her powers. She is sadly yelled at very much and from to do chores to make up for her messes. She get mock and laugh at by the members of the Soul Reaper and Quincy Women's Association. Some time they like to embarrass her too. Still she did have a friendship with Komamura and like him because he was a doggy.

Next is Squad Eight and leader it is Shunsui Sōzōsuke Jirō Kyōraku. He is a tall, light-skinned man with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He wears a straw hat called a sakkat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. He does not wear tabi with his sandals. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. His Zanpakuto is unique in that it exists as a daisho sword pair, consisting of a tachi and a wakizashi. Their cross guards are rectangles, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of cherry petals and lines, and each sports a dark-blue handle. He keeps them sheathed through his waist tie at his left side.

Kyōraku was a powerful Captain and one of the two of Yamamoto's best students back in the days. Kyōraku a lay back man that enjoy drinking and talk with his opponent to drink with him. He is a bit of a flirt to with the women. Still Kyōraku made new comrades with Quincy and new drinking partners too.

His Lieutenant is Lisa Yadōmaru. She is a young adult woman with turquoise eyes and long black hair. She wears a variation of the standard Shihakushō. She wears a shortened hakama resembling a skirt. Her hair is in two braided pigtails though slightly shorter and is much more well kept with straight bangs. She also wears red squared glasses. Her Zanpakutō is considerably longer than most; resembling a nōdachi with a dark blue hilt wrapping and a square tsuba with two rectangular attachments on two ends.

Lisa was a bit of a women the like to read manga that have women in it. She tells she only interesting, but truthfully into women. Still she very loyal to her Captain and does her duty with her best ability. Thought when the Quincy join, she did become interested in the women of the Vandenreich.

3rd Seat is Tatsufusa Enjōji. He is a large, beefy man with thick, bushy eyebrows and long, double-braided hair. He wears a customized version of the standard Shihakushō, which leaves the left side of his chest and abdomen bare. He has a tattoo of three tomoe, much like those featured upon the tsuba of his Zanpakutō, encircling each other on his left shoulder. Zanpakutō takes the form of a normal katana with a red hilt, with a short piece of red string tied to the hilt. The tsuba is ovoid and has lines radiating from the center outward, with four circles adorning the outer corners.

As for Stern Ritters that work in this squad ad help. First is Stern Ritter D 'the Death Dealing', Askin Nakk Le Vaar. He's a man with medium length black hair with white streaks, with a strand hanging down in front of his face, reaching his mouth. In addition to his Stern Ritter uniform, he wears 3 layers of collared silver armor around his neck, shins, and crotch accented with periwinkle stripes with an indigo jewel in the center, ornamental pink, purple, and red bracers on his left arm. He has lavender eyes, a thin face with pronounced cheekbones and markings running from the ends of his eyebrows to the corners of his eyes.

Askin was a guy that know thing that happen around him, but if there not anything important then he just like to chill how. He very lay back and enjoy being with Kyōraku and drinking and talk for a good laugh. Askin still help, but most time your could find him just waiting and have a snack or coffee.

The other is Stern Ritter N, Robert Accutrone. He is a middle aged man that had light brown, swept back hair and a full mustache. He has shallow cheeks and wears thin-framed glasses. He had brown eyes too. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a calf-length trench coat, which is tied at the waist by a white belt. Beneath this, he wears a shirt and blue tie, as well as white trousers and shoes.

Robert was a serious man the keep the work going if Kyōraku don't. He question how this squad had broke down at all, but Kyōraku has surprise Robert at time to show he does a great job as a Captain. Still Robert kept things organized and help get all reports and anything Kyōraku missed done.

Next was Squad Nine Their mission was to protect the Seireitei and to always be on standby for combat. Their all in change of the Seireitei new magazine.

Lead this Squad is Captain Kensei Muguruma. He is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. He has a tattoo of the number "69" on his chest; the "6" represents his last name, "Muguruma," which uses the kanji for "6" in it, while the "9" represents the Squad Nine. He wears a sleeveless shihakushō that was open on the front, exposing his chest and tattoo, and tied it with a metallic belt. He also wore a sleeveless haori and a pair of fingerless black gloves that covered most of his forearms. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a wakizashi, with an H-shaped tsuba, white weaving around its hilt, and a black sheath.

Kensei was a serious man and does his job at the top of his abilities. He act like drill sergeant and work his men to the top of their abilities too. Still he has a nice side too, but just don't show it that much. As for the Quincy, Kensei found them helpful and impressed with some of them too.

His Lieutenant is Kaname Tōsen. He has dark skin and dark brown braids. He has pupil-less eyes that are a pale lavender and is blind. He wear a traditional Shihakushō with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulders; the uniform is tied with a purple obi sash. He also wore an orange scarf around his neck, white boots, and black, fingerless gloves. He has his lieutenant insignia tied to his left arm. He usually wears clear goggles. He kept his hair tied back in a ponytail. His Zanpakuto looks like a regular katana with an orange hilt. The tsuba has a teardrop shape, with the base of the drop arcing over the top of the blade, and the point of the drop pointing below the cutting edge. A row of several tiny teardrop-shaped holes decorates the bottom of the curve, and a small ring, approximately 2" in diameter, dangles off the tip of the tear-drop.

Tosen was Komamura first friend and Jerome was the second. Tosen might have been blind must a sense others around him and now how that are. He has a strong will to Justice and at his friend was kill. He was happy to now the made was lock up in the Nest of Maggots for his crime. Tosen has make comrades with the Quincy too and believe Justice will guide both side to keep the peace strong.

3rd Seat is Mashiro Kuna. She is a young woman with hazel eyes and lime green hair. She wear the standard Shihakushō, though her sleeves were very long. She also wear a pink scarf and a pair of glasses perched atop of her hair. Her Zanpakuto is an average sized katana with a green hilt-wrapping, rectangular tsuba (with circles on each corner of the rectangle), and silver sheath.

Mashiro is a child in a young woman's body. She love to annoy and wine to other, but most to Kensei. She although made great friends with one of the Stern Ritters and both like to train together and make up name for their attacks.

4th Seat is Shūhei Hisagi. He is a tall and lean-built man with dark grey eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek. Additionally, he has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek, as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wears a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms. He wears a sleeveless shihakushō. His Zanpakuto looks like a regular katana with an octangular tsuba.

Hisgai has great respect and look up to both Kensei and Tosen very much. He already run the Seireitei new magazine and get worry want they can't get a story to do form the other Squads help. As for his scars that were gain by a hollow attack turn a train course for new members. He lost one friend, while the other lived, but when into Squad 4. Hisagi had trouble time ask both Kensei and Tosen to remove him for his rank. However, both gave their over version to help Hisagi out. Kensei my have him a beat and manning him up, while Tosen gave him a speech.

As for the Stern Ritters that work in Squad Nine. Th first is Stern Ritter U 'the Underbelly', NaNaNa Najahkoop. He is a dark-skin man that has long, black hair, which is arranged into five fanned-out spikes, and unusual teeth which alternate between black and white. The rest of his upper facial features, including his eyes, are covered by a smooth, red-orange mask with a reflective surface. His attire is a variation of the usual Stern Ritter uniform, including the order's signature hooded-cloak with its right side bunched atop his shoulder, revealing a small shirt beneath which leaves his abdomen and thin arms bare. He wears a pair of white, high-waisted pants and boots, and has a ring on each of his fingers and a bracelet on either wrist.

NaNaNa is a jerk and like to play around my messing with others. Though he did help and become friends with Tosen too.

The other is Stern Ritter S 'the SuperStar', Mask De Masculine. He is a man with a very large, muscular build. He wears the standard Stern Ritter uniform, with the addition of a yellow and red luchador mask covering most of his head and face, leaving his chin and nose exposed. His mask has a star pattern on the forehead and thick markings around his eyes, nose and cheeks. His boots, bow tie, and gloves are red. He has brown eyes and a blonde mustache. In addition, he wears a wrestler champion's belt with a large round buckle rather than the standard Vandenreich belt buckle. The buckle bears the Vandenreich insignia.

Also with him was his little buddy and biggest fan James. He is a short, chubby, bespectacled bald man.

Mask was a hero and like to protect others with his fighting skilled and being down Hollows with his hands. He has a strong will to Justice at well and use his powers for the sake of Soul Society. James is alway around him and has other Quincy and Soul Reaper cheer mask on when he is in a fight. Mask also become great friends with Mashiro. Both for a bit similar like to act like superheroes and help each other out by coming up with name of their moves.

Next was Squad Ten and leading this Squad was a Captain that have a very busy live. Captain Isshin Kurosaki know in the Living World or Shiba in Soul Society. Isshin is a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. He wears the standard Shihakushō with a sleeveless captain's haori. His Zanpakuto is an ordinary tachi, with a red handle and hexagonal tsuba. It is carried on a string wrapped around his belt in an iaidō style, and worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. The hilt's pommel has a blue tassel attached at the end.

Isshin was the man that fought again White and help start the peace between Soul Reapers and Quincy. His married Masaki Kurosaki a Quincy. Isshin has a family, but lies to his children because when need in Soul Society and tell he going on a business trip. His and Masaki's children are Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, & Yuzu Kurosaki.

Each one has both Soul Reaper and Quincy blood flowing though the vein, but don't know about Soul Reapers and Quincy yet. Ichigo would because he can see soul think they are ghost and the same with Karin too. He very brave and care about his friends very much too. Isshin was going to tell Ichigo very soon when he turn 18 and would begin his Soul Reaper training.

Isshin was going to do the same with Karin too when old enough, since she has the strong will and skill to be a Soul Reaper too. However, for Yuzu her path was going to be different. When older Masaki was train her daughter in the way of the Quincy to be just at strong and skilled like her.

His Lieutenant is that boy genius and Prodigy, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He is short, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. He wears a standard Shihakushō with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip anda long turquoise scarf. He wear his lieutenant's armband on his left arm. His Zanpakuto looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue, and sheath dark blue. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about 1.4 meters long. This makes it taller than himself, preventing him from wearing it at the hip. Because of this, he instead carries it on his back by his green sash over his right shoulder.

Hitsugaya is a serious and hardworking young man, even if some call him a child. He help his Captain very much when in being with his family and need Hitsugaya to keep think in check. Hitsugaya at first didn't question about the allies with Quincy, but after see how the help out along and were almost similar to Soul Reapers in various was he didn't mind it anymore.

As for the Stern Ritters that work with them. The first is Stern Ritter Q 'the Question', Berenice Gabrielli. She is a relatively slender woman. Her hair is mostly short and pink, but the right side of her bangs are longer and purple. She had blue eyes. Her fingernails are painted and each bear a dark diagonal line. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a trench coat, and a bolo tie encircling her neck.

Berenice is a talkative woman, but she does her best to help out in the Squad like Hitsugaya when Isshin out. She quite nice and enjoy that some Soul Reapers were kind enough to answer question she might has or talk with her too.

The other is is Stern Ritter M 'the Miracle', Gerard Valkyrie. He is a muscular man with blonde, shoulder-length hair. He wears a silver winged wears a red cape held by a pin on both shoulders, gauntlets on either arm, black pants with a white X-shaped belt and disc-shaped buckle, and white shinguards with discs on his kneecaps. He carried a large bronze circular shield on his left forearm. Sheathed in it was a black, double-edged sword with a black hilt. Its guard is V-shaped and has a star in the center.

Gerard was a glorified warrior that enjoys fighting, training, and hang out. He was loud sometime and just awesome too. Many look up to him some time when need help fighting Hollow. Gerard has a good friendship with Isshin and he help his children to become hero one day too by show off to the three and being like Thor.

Next Squad is Eleven, the most powerful of the 13 Squads and has all the most rough, strongest, battle loving men in the Soul Society. Who can leaded a squad like this? Only a Kenpachi and the one that leading it now is the 11th Kenpachi.

Kenpachi Zaraki is a tall, muscular man with a wild and aggressive appearance, which fits his personality. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless eyebrow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face. He is one of the tallest Soul Reapers, towering at 202 centimeters. He wears a sleeveless captain's haori, which has a ragged look to it. He styles his hair into stiff strands during his baths, attaching small bells at its tips, and wears a special eyepatch on his right eye. A normal black eyepatch with normal straps. His Zanpakuto's blade is much longer than a standard Zanpakutō's, roughly the size of a nodachi, with a guard which extends inward from its center, similar to a shinai. The hilt is white, though most of it is wrapped in bandages, as is his sword's sheath.

The 10th Kenpachi was Kenpachi Kiganjō and was killed easy by Zaraki. Kenpachi was a very violent man that just love fighting very much and love strong opponents. Still he did care about his Squad mate, since only the strong can join in and has a secret caring sister to his adoptive daughter Yachiru. Kenpachi didn't care much about the Quincy and only care if any of them were strong and give him a good fight.

His Lieutenant is Yachiru Kusajishi. Her appearance is that of a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She wears a normal Shihakushō and a lieutenant's insignia on her arm. Her Zanpakuto is a normal katana with a pink hilt-wrapping, a tsuba shaped like a five-petal flower, and a purple scabbard. She carries it around with a loose cord.

She is very playful and love to make up nickname for everyone even the Stern Ritters too, which some get their nickname, while other just look at her in confusion. She most like to annoy Byakuya a lot and make his mansion into a secondary hideout for the Soul Reaper and Quincy Women's Association. She love candy and treat very much with her Quincy friend and go around to get as much as they can get to eat.

Next is his Third Seat, Ikkaku Madarame. He is a tall and muscular man and is bald. His eyes each have a small red marking at the outer corner. He wears a standard Shihakushō, with the exception of no tabi with his sandals. His Zanpakuto resembles an ordinary katana, its hilt is hollow to store a small vial of healing ointment, which Ikkaku can access by removing the hilt's pummel. Its tsuba is an oval, with what look like three small teardrops in relief on both the top and bottom end.

Ikkaku was another fighter and enjoy battle, but done give some respect to his opponents if they are worthy of it. He also has a lucky dance too. He has number of friends from other Squads and some new Quincy ones too, to train with as well.

Next is his Fifth Seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa. He wears a standard shihakushō uniform with some customizations. An orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. He has colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He has shiny skin, purple eyes, and jaw-length black hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance. His Zanpakuto take the form of an average katana. It has a bronze tsuba shaped like a German cross, purple hilt-wrapping, and fuchsia-colored sheath.

Yumichika believed himself to be the most beautiful man in the Soul Society. He was a skilled fighter, but have secret about his true powers that he hide from the others. He didn't mind that Quincy that much and happy to know that some had style in clothing too.

As for the Stern Ritters that join this violent Squads for warriors. The first is Stern Ritter O 'the Overkill', Driscoll Berci. He is a broad, towering man, standing at almost twice the height of the average person, with black hair which extends downwards to form a chinstrap beard. He had grey eyes. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a calf-length trench coat tied at the waist by a black belt, which has a length of chain on either side attached to a single ring at the back. Beneath this, he wears a white cravat and pants, and has black shoes. He also wore a pair of tekkō-like bands worn on his hands, which encircle his knuckles and feature the Vandenreich insignia at either end.

Driscoll was a violent and bloodthirsty man that work well in Squad Eleven. His become friends of short with Kenpachi and both like to fight against each other when have free time or not doing anything either.

Next is Stern Ritter G 'the Glutton', Liltotto Lamperd. She is a petite young girl with chin length blonde hair and purple eyes. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a skirt in place of the signature trench coat, gloves, patterned leggings, and a white cap with gold trimmings, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front. She also wears a golden heart buckle on her waist.

Liltotto was best friend with Yachiru, since she had a big appetite for sweets, candy, and food. Liltotto just like to hang out with Yachiru and play, but most the time her just like to eat and do nothing else until Yachiru want to play and have fun.

Next is Squad Twelve and the Department of Research and Development. thsi Squad develops new technology and spiritual tool for the great good to help Soul Society.

The Captain of this Squad is Kisuke Urahara. Kisuke is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a standard Shihakushō and a long-sleeved captain's haori. His Zanpakuto is an average-sized katana, with a black sheath worn under Urahara's sash. It had an oval-shaped tsuba, with a snowflake-design embossed in it, and a black hilt-wrapping.

Urahara is probably the most smartest and brilliant man in the Soul Society. He kind, funny, and bit of a pervert too. Still he work very hard in his part and has created very many different things. He didn't mind the Quincy much and enjoy have them help his Squad learn more about them too.

His Lieutenant is Mayuri Kurotsuchi. His appearance has a skeletal-like look to it with a skull-like visage. His face is painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes are a golden color and he constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears are seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. He also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, has been painted black and white. His Zanpakuto's guard is wrapped in cloth, and has several spiky protrusions sticking out right below the blade, which appear to resemble leaves. The hilt is pink. Unlike most Soul Reaper, his Zanpakutō's sheath hangs directly in front of him, instead of to his side as they are commonly worn, through a visibly modified hook on the end of the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

Mayuri was all a genius and brilliant man like Urahara and Aizen. Though he was more insane and creepy do things in secret as well. While Urahara like a normal set for his Squad members, Mayuri like a more creepy one with everything look like they are alive and designed creepy. He was very interesting in study Quincy more like Soul Reapers and Hollows too, but in his own way.

3rd Seat and one of the several normal look people in the Squad Twelve is Akon. He is a tall man with short, spiky brown hair, which has a jagged, hairless area running through it. He has three small horns protruding from his forehead. He wears a laboratory coat over the standard shihakushō.

Also working in this Department is Stern Ritter K 'the Knowledge', BG9. He is a tall individual who wears a white knight helmet which conceals his entire head and has single, glowing blue optic. At the front of the helmet has a peak at the center with slits on both sides. He wears a white, high collar cloak. However, hide in the cloak when he revealed it open are many extendable, tendril-like appendages. He has a broad upper torso and wears armor plating on his shoulders, upper back and torso, forearms, and hips. The parts of its body from the neck down not covered in armor are gold. The armor also serves as a cover for his weaponry.

BG9 was a cyborg that help Urahara a lot with data and the development of new spiritual weapons base off of human weapons like various guns. He still very mysterious and had a past he didn't talk about. He just want to help out and make sure that Hollows will never be a threat to Quincy and Soul Reapers.

Finally was Squad Thirteen. The leader and Captain is Jūshirō Ukitake. He's a tall man wiht white hair and black eyebrows. His hair is worn long, almost reaching his waist. He wears it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye. He has brown eyes. Ukitake wears the common Shihakushō with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. He wears a narrow white obi. His Zanpakuto resembles an average katana, with a rectangular bronze cross guard and dark red handle.

Ukitake is the most kindest and gentle man in the Soul Society. He was very happy that peace between Soul Reapers and Quincy was about to happen. He still has his sickness, but thanks to the Mimihagi, it stop to for progress further. Ukitake enjoys the company of some of his new Quincy friends that help make sure he's Ok too.

Next is his Lieutenant, Kaien Shiba. He has a youthful appearance and was a fairly tall person. He had aqua green eyes and spiky raven black hair. He wore the normal Shihakushō with his lieutenant badge on his left arm as customary. He had a tattoo of the Shiba family crest on his arm. His Zanpakuto is an average katana with a rectangular cross guard with smooth rounded edges and a dark blue hilt.

Kaien is one of the greatest Lieutenant and a very kind man too. He made friends with some of the Quincy and train with them too. He enjoyed the peace too and found it relaxing.

3rd Seat is Miyako Shiba, Kaien's wife. Miyako is a young woman with long dark hair. She keeps it tied up with a strand hanging down on each side. She wears the standard Shihakushō. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a light red handle with a hexagonal-shaped guard with rounded corners.

Next is 4th Seat, Sentarō Kotsubaki. He has black hair and a short goatee. He wears a customized version of the standard shihakushō, wearing a thin white headband and white straps around his shoulders, which are tied in a circle at his back.

Next is 5th Seat, Kiyone Kotetsu. She is petite, has dark blond hair and gray eyes. She wears a standard Shihakushō with the collar of a white shirt protruding over her top, and white gloves.

6th Seat is Hidetomo Kajōmaru. Hidetomo is a bespectacled man of average height with medium length, blonde hair which is largely combed back, except for a few strands which frame either side his face. He wears the standard shihakushō, three earrings hanging from each of his ears, and bands encircling his wrists. His Zanpakutō resembles a standard katana with a rectangular tsuba.

Finally for the remaining Stern Ritters that works in this Squad. First is Stern Ritter W 'the Wind', Nianzol Weizol. He is a young man with long, shaggy black hair and two tongues. He had neon green eyes. He wears a white, double-breasted, collarless trenchcoat and is also barefoot.

Nianzol was hard to understand some time with the lisp in the way he talks. Still he seen to be nice to Ukitake and help out in the Squad too.

Next is Stern Ritter P 'the Power', Meninas McAllon. She is a tall and well-endowed girl with a slender build. She is light white-skinned with long wavy pink hair and short bangs that frame her forehead and green eyes. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a frilled skirt, frilled gloves, frilled boots, leggings, a belt with a pink heart-shaped buckle, a large purple bow with a white Vandenreich symbol around her neck, and a white cap with gold trimmings, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, turned sideways.

Meninas was not very bright or smart either. She just does what she is order to and does it the best should could do without mess up. Still was look for the right guy in her life to love and be with.

Lastly is Stern Ritter X 'the X-Axis', Lille Barro. He is a dark-skinned young man with short white hair and a black mark shaped like a crosshair over his left eye, which is constantly shut. While his right eye was light purple. He wears white gloves embroided with a winged X, a light-colored, sleeveless shirt with a furred pauldron on his right shoulder, white pants, white pant legs with missing sections near his calves which are attached to his shirt, and light-colored shoes. He wears a white, furred, bicorn on his head with a small Vandenreich emblem on either side.

On his back was a large black rifle. Its forestock is mostly covered in white fur, except for a section on the underside near the end of the forestock. The end of the long barrel has a black, plus-shaped extension on it, and the stock is composed of two long, triangular protrusions.

Lille has respect to Ukitake being a powerful Captain that train under Yamamoto, but more with his illness he been fight again. Lille is a hunter, but that don't mean he could help with the things he has learn. He help Ukitake when need and extremely skilled with his rifle to take down a hollow for 10 miles away while a Soul Reaper is fight it.

* * *

The life of the Soul Reapers and Quincy was just great. Today was nothing peacefully and clam day to with not to many hollows appearing. Yamamoto and Yhwach were done with any work they have do and enjoy some time off. Both Chōjirō and Haschwalth were have some tea that Chōjirō make and Haschwalth enjoy it.

Pernida just stare out to the Seireitei. Its nerves were spread all around as it was learning and studies Soul Reapers more with interest. Greemy was showing off and to seat member and Soldat watch him.

Yoruichi has been snaking on cookies all day, since there wasn't anything to do. Cang Du was try to help state she would gain weight if her continue to eat like that. Yoruuchi just laugh in Cang's face think that could never happen. Cang just left to train, since he want to remain fit and ready for battles.

With Kirge, he has Guenael with him as he was going to daily check on the criminals in the Nest of Maggots. The criminals were aloud to roam around, those were just the weak ones that Kirge had to give a beat to some times. The more dangerous criminals were long in the more lower levers.

With Rose, he was play his guitar for the seat member and Quincy in his Squads. Both Loyd and Royd were present with Kira too. As everyone enjoyed how musical their Captain is. With Gin and Shaz, they were at the target ranger show about a bit on how had better aim with main weapon.

Unohana and Giselle were working together to heal up member of Squad 11, but they really just want to be let alone so the can have their personal secret fun together.

With Shinji and Aizen, they were finish paper work up and have some tea, while listening to some of Shinji's records. As for Bazzard and Candice, they were off somewhere private and alone to have their personal fun.

With Byakuya, he was outside his manor with his 3rd Seat, but more important his wife Hisana. Hisana is petite with flawless light skin and short black hair, though the strand of hair which fell across Hisana's face was slightly longer and more frayed at the end. Her eyes were colored purple with a hint of blue within them. She was often seen smiling, thus having a very gentle and delicate appearance. She wears a standard shihakushō. Her Zanpakuto is a normal katana. It has a rectangular tsuba with a vaguely flame-like pattern on the long sides and a curved line on the short sides, inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt.

Both were sitting on a branch with the cherry blossoms around them and a large lake filled with Koi that rare and three time bigger then the normal Koi fish is. However, the most important think it that Hisana is pregnant and about six month and it was really showing. Byakuya was on that didn't saw his emotion that must only to his wife, but it scare other like Renji see Byakuya smiling more then he use too. Still Hisana still was about to do her duties, but not to much anymore.

Renji was off train so he can become strong as Byakuya, since he wish to fight him one day to prove himself. Äs Nödt was off on a mission about some Hollows attack and want those Hollows to experience Fear because be killed by the Soul Reapers. Pepe on the other hand was keep his distance away for Byakuya and Hisana to let the lovely could be happy, but Pepe was crying his eyes out in joy, how beautiful and strong Love is.

With Love, he was finish up some remain paper work before have the rest of the day off and visit Rose. Komamura and Jerome here hang out, but had Bambeitta with them as her was grooming Komamura to make him look more handsome and have his fur look soft to the touch as well.

With Kyōraku, he stuck himself out to get some drink at the local bar. However, with him was Askin, since he to didn't want to work at all and just drink and have some lunch. Lisa and Robert were the ones that were forced to finish or the remaining paper work. Well, Robert did, since he was better at it. Lisa just want to read her private collect of manga and magazines.

With Kensei, he was out train Hisagi. Tosen and NaNaNa were hanging out. NaNaNa want to play card, but sick Tosen couldn't, but some was about to play chess. As for Mashiro and Mask, they were off doing their thing again. Both train, but make up new attack names with James off to the side cheering them on.

With Isshin, he was in Soul Society today. Isshin finish remaining paperwork and have Bernice with him to help. They were talking too and Berenice asking how his family it doing. Isshin was happy to tell her.

Hitsugaya on the other hand was out train with the powerful Gerard to help him improve his skills. Hitsugaya was appreciated, but was a bit annoyed with Gerard's ranting and laughing at him.

Kenpachi was training with Driscoll as the to were going out laughing with joy. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and others Soul Reapers and Quincy in the Squad were watching. As for Yachiru and Liltotto, they were out having fun and getting treats from others too.

As for Urahara, he was working with BG9 continue to create new and better things to make Soul Society safer. Mayuri on the other hand was working on his own secret projects.

With Ukitake, he was having a calm and relaxing day. Kaien was talking care of the Squad and keep everyone it line too. Lille was with Ukitake too as they were just talking and having cups of tea as everything was relaxing.

Think between Soul Reapers and Quincy see perfect. However, there was one individual that didn't like this at all. One person that hated the peace. A person that hated the Soul King for doing nothing when something bad happen. A person the want to crush the Soul King and take over the rule and become a God to rule all and make anything better for all like even Hollows too. This person has been scheming for many years and this person place was going to be reveal and new War will start in several years to come when everything is ready.

 **Well, everyone this is my new story. I hope you enjoy it because this is my style. I like to introduce character and when fight saw more of their personality off. So this chapter in not at the current time like, but I would say 20 years in the past before the main events will happen.**

 **I want to do a Soul Reaper and Quincy story were that made up and become allies in protect the Soul Society and World of the Living too. Still their many enemies are Hollow for now until the Arrancars are created.**

 **Also if anyone could guess one I name the main villain to lead the future Arrancar Army, then you get a cookie. Anyway next time will be in Hueco Mundo and learn about the Hollows their. Also it would be more further in the past too like 50 years, since all the Hollows that were first to gather and live together before they become Arrancars and the new version of the Espada will be created too. So I hope you all enjoy this and like and review want you thing and like any ideas I did in this too.**


	2. White Sand

**Travel of Hollows**

 _The White Sand!_

Hueco Mundo the realm of Hallows. Its a barren white desert that remain forever night with a crescent moon shine in the sky. Soul Reapers and Quinct believe that Hueco Mundo was a savage land for Hollows, which in only have true. Hueco Mundo did actually have its own government system, but a very old one to most modern day lives.

Hueco Mundo system in that a King rule over all five part of Hueco Mundo. The center of Hueco Mundo were the castle Las Noches stand. The current is the Skull Emperor, Baraggan Louisenbairn. Hueco Mundo four other part are the North were the dead forest is, South in the Mountain terrain, East is the plains, and West in the waste land were the exiled are sent. Under the King there are Major House where the top and more powerful family rule their areas and Minor House that are not to powerful, but still earn some respect for what they do to them.

Current thing in Hueco Mundo were normal, but a change was going to happen soon. A change that will change the live of Hollow forever.

It was just one of those day, as in a rock area a deer Adjuchas was running away some something big and loud roaring out. The deer jump and land in a long lower part mountain area. The deer turn and land was a giant Adjuches that that a mix between a dragon and centipede.

The deer fire a cero, but it didn't effect the Adjuches at all. "You can stop now," said the male Adjuches. "There is no were left for you to run."

 _"The weaker are destiny to be part of the stronger. That is the law of Las Noches. He's going to devour me,"_ thought the deer who was female.

"It look like you have give up. That's good, but don't worry though. I'll absorb your consciousness as well and in doing so I'll become even more greater Adjuches."

Then a rock fell off the side and got the two attention. "Who's Their!" yelled the Adjuches. Stand above them were a figure, but a bit hard to see because the moon were shining behind the figure. Jump down as a humanoid Hollow that look like a Gladiator. His full body was cover in bone-like armor and on his back was a Gladius and a saw bladed shield. The only part of his that wasn't cover were across his eyes as his blue eyes shine out as he stared at what was happening.

"Who are you?" asked the arrogant Adjuches. The Hollow didn't say anything and just stared. "I don't know what you are doing, but you have no business here. I think I will devour you!"

The Adjuches when to attack the Gladiator Hollow, but he vanish in a blink of an eye with sonido and sliced the upper half of the Adjuches in half with his blade as his last word was Impossible.

The Gladiator sheathed his sword as black reiatsu was surging around him body and look to the deer. She gasped and thought, _"Who is this being? This male Hollow! His reiatsu is so different. It could easily surpass an Adjuches. Could he be a Vasto Lorde! I can't even move. I guess be devour by him would be better then some disguising male Adjuches."_

The Vasto Lorde stop glow and turned away. "Come with me," he said. "Excuse me, what did you say?" asked the deer. "I say for you to come with me," said the Gladiator as he walked away.

The deer hesitated, but followed. For the next hour they walk in silent and many Hollows didn't come near at all. The deer question why, but the Hollows seem to know this Vasto Lorde is and alway bow and crawled away in fear.

Soon the come to some ruin. To the deer it look like it was a palace to one of the Major House in Hueco Mundo, one just as great as Las Noches its self. The Gladiator walk thought what used to be the entrance as the deer follow. Nothing seen to be have been touched at all for a very long time. Rubble remained were it was and pillar that were either half destroy or still remain too.

They then enter the throne room to the deer's eye. A long room were many of room to the left and right and also at the next a few stair leading up to three thrones. The deer stop and gasped as she saw to more Vasto Lordes sitting on two of the chair, while the middle on was empty and must have been the Gladiator's.

On the left was a very busty female Vasto Lorde with shark like traits. She has blonde hair and aqua eyes. Her most of her body was cover in white armor, while the most exposed parts were clover in blue soft material. Her right arm was a large shark like tooth in the shape of a sword.

The other on the right was a female Vasto Lorde that appeared like a Harpy with purple eyes. She was an hourglass figure like that shark with talon like feet, feather arms with clawed hands, pinkish-purple armor and feather over her body and on her back were wings with bladed feathers, but they were in a folded up resting position.

The deer slow followed still, but out of the room were many different type of male and female Adjuches in various shape, sizes, and appearance of an animals for most of them. The deer shivered thing the Vasto Lorde brought her to just be devour by them, but to her surprise none of the Adjuches didn't anything other then stare at her.

Soon the Gladiator walk up this few stairs and sat on his throne between the two female Vasto Lorde as the look at the deer. The deer stop at the end of the stair and look up at the three powerful Hollow. She look behind to see there was no escape either because all the Adjuches block her path.

She watched as three Adjuches when to each of the Vasto Lordes. Next to the Harpy was a giant centipede with pink eyes and have its head petted by the Harpy. Next to the Shark was a lioness with brown fur and a golden head and mane with green eyes. The Shark used her left hand to pet it.

Finally by the Gladiator's side was an Adjuches that make the deer feel something beat in her chest. It was a very handsome saber-tooth tiger with white armor, black stripes, a black fur tail with a blade at the end and golden eyes. Then Gladiator took his shield and sword off his back and next to his chair. He petted the tiger on the head and look to the deer.

The deer was scared because all their Hollows were look at her, but soon the Gladiator talk. "Do you know where you are?" He asked. The deer shook her head. "Do you know who I am?"

This time the deer spoke. "No, but you must be very powerful if you were about to keep Hollows away from us." She heard several of the Adjuches chuckled to themselves, but the Gladiator held his hand up and they stop.

"Allow me to introduce myself. After hearing my name you should know who I am. My name is Skullak Tuma." The deer gasped and her eyes widen. "You mean your Skullak! The last remain and survivor member of the Tuma House one of the Five Great House and first to start the system and law in Hueco Mundo!"

If Skullak's mouth was be able to be seen, he would be smiling now. "I happy that my family legend and respect has not been forget over the this many years. That you stand in is the remains of the once powerful and great Tuma House."

The deer just look around and could believe she was stand in the remains of one of the original five House. Before run away from home her parent talk about the Tuma just as must as the Starrk because the Tuma were the most honorable House and quite powerful too. No one really knows what happen to them, but they saw a massacre happen and kill everyone expect for Skullak after ran away and be protect by King Baraggan for years before leave Las Noches and travel around and make tales of himself as Hollows talk about.

Then deer bowed her head, but Skullak said, "Please don't do that. I'm just like everyone here. We have a common goal to live and find out destiny is, but feel remain as a group would help us. What is you name if I'm allow to ask."

"Emilou Apacci," said the deer. Skullak lean forward a bit and said, "So you're the run away huh?" Apacci turn her head away, but heard Skullak chuckled and turn to him again as he said, "There in nothing to be ashamed about. All around you left their homes and so how by a miracle found each other to each this pack or family if you like to say. Seen fine and saving you was your destiny Emilou to join us."

Apacci don't know why, but Skullak words did make sense to her and maybe all she was looking for was a place to life happy and with Hollows that would be consider comrades or when friends one day.

"Now Emilou..." However, Apacci cut him off and said, "Sir, just please call me Apacci Ok." Skullak nodded and continue, "Now Apacci, let everyone introduce themselves to you, since I think you might know some of the Hollow last names here."

Apacci look to the Shark and she said, "I'm Tia Harribel." Then to the Harpy and she said, "I'm Cirucci Sanderwicci." The centipede spoke to reavel it was female too and said, "I'm Loly Aivirrne."

The Lioness said, "I'm Franceska Mila-Rose." The Saber Tooth Tiger spoke with a smooth voice that gave Apacci a shiver down her spine that get good and he said, "I'm Ggio Vega."

Apacci then turn around to the other Adjuches as they spoke. First was a raven with yellow eyes, but had claw like wings. "I'm Aisslinger Wernarr." Next was a deformed look giant with red eyes. "Me Demoura Zodd!"

Next was a large white Anaconda with lavender eyes. "Hello, I'm Cyan Sung-sun." Next was a huge gold and black strips Hornet with gray eyes. "I'm called Shaolin."

Next one is muscular and demonic with icy blue eyes and armor that extend out of his shoulders and hips with pink capes. "Well, Hello dear, I'm Charlotte Chuhlhourne." Next was a large Scorpion with green eyes. "I'm Menoly Mallia." Next was a large pinkish, blueish, reddish, and purple Butterfly with brown eyes. "Hello, is nice to meet you, I'm Momo Hinamori."

Next was a large red feather Eagle with golden eyes and black tattoos over his body. "I'm Avirama Rebber!" Next was a huge green Woolly Mammoth with dark red eyes. "I'm Nirgge Parduoc." Next was a giant whale with a bit of a humanoid feature to him. "I'm called Choe Neng Poww."

Next was a large white Dove with gray eyes and silver feathers. "Hello, dear, I'm Isane." Next were two huge dragoness the look like identical twins, but the only different between them was one was blue and the other was red. "We are Yin and Yang Tachibana."

Next was a huge white rabbit with violet eyes. "Hello, I'm named Rukia." Next was a large wildcat with blue eyes. "Hello, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." Next was a large baboon with gray skin and blonde fur over some part of her body and had brown eyes. " I'm Hiyori Sarugaki and don't forget about it."

Next was a large Sparrow, but his right side of his body and feathers were black, while the left side was white. "I'm Luders Friegen." Next was a large metal look spider with various cannon and turret like weapons on his legs. "I'm Asguiaro Ebern."

Next was a large black tigress with blue strips and brown eyes. "I am Tatsuki Arisawa." Next was a huge black dragoness with red eye. "Greeting, I'm Nanao Ise." Finally was a large fiddler crab. "Hello there, I'm Findor Carias."

Apacci look back forward to Skullak again and saw something she though it wasn't important, but now she could she it was a Hollow. The Hollow was a white Tree with skulls on the branches. Skullak notice Apacci look at him and the Tree make a shaking sound with its skulls as if it was try to talk. "Oh this is Rudobon Chelute," said Skullak.

Soon days passed and days became months and months became years. Aapcci was join her need life with her new family and comrades. She was learn about al lot about them too as well.

All the rumor that Apacci, her about Skullak were all true. He was kind, funny, strong, and quite protective too. He trained with everyone here and if any rogue Hollows come into this domain, he judge this if they are worthy. Half the time Skullak left some Hollow leave, but both he didn't and left this Adjuches comrade had a feast.

Tia was a very powerful and caring women too as she care about the female Hollows in the group. Still, Apacci look up to her very much and want to be like her one day too. Still Apacci say that Tia was Skullak's mate, since she love to be with him when she has time when he's not busy. The Harribel were a major House too, but Tia was the older in the family, but didn't like their ways.

Cirucci was nice and kind, but did have an attitude. She had more feel to Skullak then Harribel and both were a bit like rival in away too. Still see care about the female in the group too. The Sanderwicci were a merchants and a major House, but Cirucci fallow were feeling she had for Skullak and join him to be forever by his side until the end.

Mila-Rose become Apacci rival and friend. Both got close, but did get into pointless arguments. Sung-sun became a friend too, but alway act better then the two and alway yell at her. Still the three become comrades and friends and talk about their past before meeting Skullak, Cirucci, and Harribel and to know a bit more about their families too.

Aisslinger was cold and didn't speak to other that much and seen completely loyal to Skullak too. From what Apacci, the Wernarr were a very low minor House. She guess Aisslinger want to make a name for himself. Demoura was not to smart, but his loyal to Skullak was strong. The Zodd were a low minor House too and Demoura got tire of it.

Loly was a boss Hollow that seem protect over Cirucci and very loyal to her as well. Menoly was her best friend and both were save by Cirucci and become lyal to her. Apacci didn't like Loly, but Menoly was Ok. The two talk and Apacci learn more about Meonly's and Loly's House and family from what Menoly knew.

Yin and Yang were like Skullak. They were the remaining members of their former House too. They were loyal to all three Vasto Lorde. Both were a bit playful and caring too, despite they size and looks.

Luders was a well spoken Hollow and Ebern was a loyal soldier for a Hollow. Both were some of the few Hollows that don't have families at all and just Hollows that pick or made up their own last names.

Next was Charlotte and he was a drama queen. Apacci heard a little about the Chuhlhourne family, a high rank minor House. Also heard they all have plant base forms. Still Charlotte was kind and nice, just a bit annoy say he's the most beautiful Adjuches in the group.

Next was Avirama and he was more of the violent loyal type. The Redder were a House of bird Hollow from what Apacci knew and a high minor House too. Avirama also this ritual too, since to Apacci look like some type of lame dance a bird like him was trying to do.

Momo was a sweet and kind Hollow. She was loyal to the thee Vasto Lorde, but most to Cirucci them most. She was really want to help when Cirucci need something. Isane was a bit shy, but very loyal too. She more loyal to Skullak and seen to have deep feeling for him too.

Hiyori was other the find in with Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-sun group and arguments. She bossy and loud and has an attitude that might be worse then the three. She violent too, but purely loyal to either Skullak or Harribel and would do anything that they needed.

Next was Nirgge, he was a brute and not to smart, but very only to Skullak. The Parduoc were a mid rank minor House and Nirgge left to make a name of them. Next was Choe, he was a giant, but a caring whale, is a way too. He was very loyal to Skullak and depend his size, it help to protect the other in his group with other Hollow get into their terrain. The Poww House were a high minor House, not much of warrior, but their more of merchants.

Next was Nanao and despite her size and fearsome dragoness look, her very smart and kind too. She just has a bit of a temper and just need to be left along when it happen to burn things Still is very helpful and Apacci like to talk to her too.

As for Rukia, she was sweet, but quite dangerous too. Despite look like a cute rabbit, she quite ravaged when mad and don't like being mock too by being called cute. Rangiku was very different. She is smart, sometime just act like a common cat and when mad like get her tail her she would become very dangerous. Still she was apart of the group too with Apacci and the others and been rival with Mila-Rose for quite awhile too.

Next was Tatsuki and she was a predator. She is fearsome, skilled, and a hunter too. She very loyal to the three Vasto Lorde and ready for anything then need she could do. Findor was a very smart for a crab and Skullak's strategist too. The Carias were a lower major House, but now there no many of them left too. Findor want to keep his family name alike like Skullak and can understand the pain too of their leader.

Rudobon could talk, but Skullak seen to be that only one that can understand the rattling skulls to be about to be understand. From what Apacci learn, Rudobon is Skullak's oldest partner and comrade for along time. The Chelute were a major House and live in the North area of Hueco Mundo.

Lastly was Ggio, Skullak most loyalist member. Ggio was very skilled and power too. His speed and skills are unmatched compared to other Adjuchas. The Vega were a low major House and all were skilled assassins. Apacci enjoyed being with Ggio and were getting close, but Apacci take a rival too. Shaolin had equal feeling for Ggio too and the hornet threat the deer, but Apacci was one the that doesn't back and fight her something her likes.

Then one day, Skullak, Cirucci, Harribel brought a few member of their pack. Join them were Loly, Tatsuki, Ggio, Mila-rose, Findor and Apacci. They were out a bit away for the Tuma ruins. They look up at a rock formation a bit above them and there were a large group of Hollows, but in the center as Baraggan the God-King of Hueco Mundo.

He was a completely skeleton or a Lich. He wear a purple robe with black fur about the neck line. He has a golden crown that had four elegant protrusions, which were ornately decorated. He was also rest his right hand on... well where his cheek would be, but since he was all bone, there was just a hole as the end were his teeth end.

"Your Majesty," said Skullak bowing his head. "What do you what or need this time?"

"Why do you make my keep repeating myself my boy?" asked Baraggan. "I find it a bit annoy, but Ok at the same time see you operate in my sight. However, you should know why we have their random meeting every decade or so. I only came to you with a choice. You will finally take your right place as my second in command and leader of my army. It you density my boy, like you father who lead my army victoriously in the past, I want your to do the same thing as well. After all your seen to continue to get quite strong follower join you and would be good addition to my army too."

Skullak lowed his head and look down. "I'm sorry your Majesty, but I can't do that. I still not worthy to do what my father did and I still not at the level I believe I should be to leader a grand army like you're, your Majesty. Do I have an other choices?"

"Well, I would hate for you to vanish from my sight, but their in no corner of Las Noches that exist that is beyond my sight and reach." Baraggan could help to laugh as his followers did too. Skullak, Cirucci, Harribel, or anyone else in their group didn't found that funny at all.

The one of Baraggan's followers step forward and it was Lance Tiburon. Lance was quite large and bulky, making Skullak, Harribel, and Cirucci look very small in comparison. His body was a dull blue with a white neck. His head sprouted out like that of a hammerhead shark and he had two rows of 8 teeth with no eyes on his head. He had two gills on each side of his chest as well as fins for arms and two bulky legs. His Hollow hole was located in the center of his chest.

"Skullak don't you understand? You have no choice to become subservient to Lord Baraggan," said Lance and touch Skullak on his shoulder with his fin. Baraggan didn't like the way Lance talking, but before he could yell some else happen before that.

Skullak just look at Lance with a bore look in his eyes, Cirucci glare at Lance, but Harribel she snapped. She lost it and said, "Don't Touch Him!" She slashed at Lance's head and gave him a nasty injury. Lance fell back start to cry and wine.

Skullak, Cirucci, and the other look surprised at Harribel's action. Baraggan himself was a bit impressed with Skullak and the mate he pick out too. Skullak looked to Baraggan and said, "Your Majesty, please forgive me for not stop Tia from doing that."

"Hmm slash one of my subordinates right before my eyes," Baraggan chuckled. "How bold of her, seen you pick out a good one my boy. After all Lance will be punish after talking to someone just as powerful in rank, but in royalty as well like you. Though for what your woman did, I think he got his punishment. We will talk again in years to come and see if you finally ready my boy."

Skullak and his group left, but unknown to any of the Hollow a figure was watching with interesting and have a grin start to from on their face too.

Months have passed and the Hollow pack living in the Tuma remain continue to be the same. Until on day, both Ebern and Luders return back with news. News that upset Skullak and show his more anger side for the first time for most of the Hollows.

"WHAT!" yelled Skullak slamming his fist on his armrest and cracking it. "What do you mean Las Noches as fall and has been taken over? That Impossible! There is no one stronger in Hueco Mundo then his Majesty."

"My Lord, we're not truly sure ourselves," said Ebern. "At the moment their just rumor and take about a few Hollow with their mask cracked I think, but we are not sure about everything," said Luders.

Skullak was shaking in rage, to think a force would dare try to take over their main castle the in the center of Hueco Mundo and do something to their King. Skullak griped his other armrest as it was starting to crack. However, he felt Cirucci grab his hand and hold in her gentle claws and felt Harribel lay her had on his shoulder. Skullak relaxed and too a deep breath and held his mates and the held him back.

Apacci just want in awe see both Lady Cirucci and Harribel could be about to calm Lord Skullak's rage so easy. She look up to them every more as the day continue to pass. She dream to be like them one day and be with Ggio to and be my his side to help him like her Mistress did for their Lord.

Month passed and thing remain the same with the pack. Today was just a very boring day for them. Skullak just rest his head on his fist, while have Ggio his loyalty follower my his side and by Ggio's side was Aapcci. She was very happy and if she had a mouth would have been grin at Shaolin, saw the hornet buzzed and shook in rage because that were her pass, not that deer.

Harribel had her loyal Mila-Rose by her side with Sung-sun too. Next to them were Avirama and Findor. Avirama just puffed out his chest to make her look more impressive to Mila-Rose and it work a bit. Findor was just there like Sung- and both really didn't know what to say to each other.

By Cirucci, she had Loly and Rukia by her side. Loly was just loyally by her Mistress and Rukia a bit of the same, but they talk had a bit of small talk too. The rest of the Hollows were either on the left or right side of the throne room just bore and wait for something to happen.

"How boring I was hoping for something to happen for once, but it don't seem like that would happen. Maybe some entertainment is what we need," said Skullak look to anyone that wish to do anything.

However, before anyone could do anything, a scream was hear and the reset hollow that join them that was guarding the entrance of the ruin was killed. Then appearing with flash step in the throne room was a woman with long, black hair and blue eyes. She wears a Shihakushō, but also a captain haori with the symbol of squad four. Everyone looked like they were ready to attack, but Skullak held his hand up and said, "Wait! This is what we need to pass the time."

Everyone look at Skullak and stood down. Since their three Vasto Lorde leader could handle this. "Why have you come here stranger?" asked Skullak.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Retsu Unohana. You must be Skullak, Cirucci, and Harribel the Rules of this Ruins right?"

"Indeed we are, though what exactly would a Soul Reaper be doing here in Hueco Mundo of all place? Well, to tell the truth we've have been become quite bored and if you didn't show up, we would have had to find something to done to entertain ourselves," said Skullak.

Unohana continued to smile calmly at the Hollows and inspected each and every everyone in the room starting with the Adjuchas who we're uneasy with a Soul Reaper being here, and the finally the three Vasto Lorde who stared at her calmly. "How amusing. You call this place a castle, but it don't have a roof."

"We have no need for a roof," said Skullak. "We enjoy the night sky and the crescent moon shining down on us." "That's quite interesting, but I was hoping we can have a little chat you three," said Unohana.

"And why should we care?" asked Cirucci. "I wish to ask you three a question," asked Unohana. "What would that be?" asked Harribel.

"Tell me, are you all satisfied with your position at where it stands in this moment?" asked Unohana "What?" asked the three Vasto Lorde.

"Have you every looked around and felt your world was not it such be?" asked Unohana. "Do you every find yourself wishing you could achieve a high greatness? I can help you and your followers. You all just have to obey me. If you were to do so I can give you even greater power."

"Great power you say," said Skullak. "That's right. My research will soon be complete," Unohana said. "I'm perfecting a way to turn Soul Reapers into Hollows and Hollows into Soul Reapers. By removing this bounders between this two opposing side, you can achieve higher greatness. You can truly lead the way to stepping forth to into a new world."

All the Hollow look to Skullak, Cirucci, and Harribel. Skullak was think for them, since his mate would follow any choice he was make. "Because I answer your question, I have one of my own." "Oh and what would that be?" asked Unohana.

"What are you here?" asked Skullak narrowing his eyes. "Excuse me?" asked Unohana.

"Why would a Soul Reaper come to the realm of Hollows?" asked Skullak. "If we were any other group you would have been devour before you could have spoken. We Hollows are the monster of the night, we can't be redeemed or have our sins forgive. We either became Hollows and were no saved by your Soul Reapers and were turn into one. Why would you do something like this for us?"

"A very excellent question," said Unohana. "It is because of my own kind. Being one of the very first Captain, I watch the mistake Soul Society have been making and being blind to follow a King that does nothing to help us if something happen. Now we starting to talk about peace between our mortal enemies that Quincy. I find it disgraceful and a big mistake. After all why should I help your Hollow? You've been killed my Soul Reapers and Quincy for thousand and more years. Don't you think it time for your all to finally stand together to get revenge and being fear to those that have killed your kind? I just here to help your all talk the first step in that goal and give you all the power you need to do it."

Skullak eyes widen some and thought about it. Most of what she say was true from the things Skullak knew. He wasn't the only one too. Both Cirucci and Harribel thought about it and had to great too.

Skullak then nodded and stood, but Cirucci and Harribel did too. "Very well, we will join you. It time for us Hollows to raise up and take our revenge and show the Soul Reapers and Quincy that we done being killed and show them how powerful we really are."

Unohans smiled and said, "Excellent choice. You all get the power that will help to be about to be strong at Soul Reapers or when surpass them too. Come follow me."

Unohana walked about of the ruin with Skullak, Cirucci, Harribel, and all their followers following them. Soon hours passed as the group traveled and soon finally after hour of using sonido made to Las Noches. However, it changed greatly, since Skullak saw it. It no large look like ruins, but into a massive castle with a dome roof over it. The Hollows looked shock at it and wonder how anyone could get this done in months.

However, when they went in the Hollows got a big surprises. There was a clear blue sky with cloud and sunlight shining down. "What is this?" asked Skullak. "What type of trick is this?"

"Oh this is no trick at all," said Unohana. "What your look at in the roof of Las Noches, but an artificial sky to make it up." The Hollows look at Unohana and wonder how powerful and skilled she was to be able to do something like that.

The group fallowed Unohana a bit more until they made to a huge building. "Here we are," said Unohana. "In here are all the Hollows I have gather to join this army. You group is the last one, so please go in and get to know everyone and explore the new Las Noches too. I have to return to Soul Society because it going to be morning their soon and can't let anyone know I have been gone."

Unohana the used flash step and vanished. Skullak, Cirucci, and Harribel look at each other and open the doors and their group when inside. They saw many different Hollow all around and were kind of stay away from each other and remain in their own personal group.

However, one group caught Skullak's eye right away and said, "Your Majesty you're Ok!" Baraggan look to see Skullak and his group come over to him. Skullak notices that Baraggan's crown was gone too.

"Skullak, my boy! Did that woman threat you and force you join too?" Skullak look at his King surprised and said, "No, did she do that to you?"

"She did and I lost most of my army too," said Baraggan clutching his hand. "Why are you here though?" "Well, you Majesty, she gave me a reason to come," said Skullak.

"What so you mean?" asked Baraggan. "Sir, Soul Reapers and Quincy have been killing our kind for count centuries," said Skullak. "It time for us to raise up and fight back. If this Soul Reaper can give up that power to do so, then I will follow her and crush those for slaughtering our kind with mercy."

Baraggan could see the rage Skullak had and smirk. "That is a good reason to join my boy. I guess I see what will happen as well too. I to have a hate for Soul Reapers and Quincy as well and I give this woman one change to help our."

"Good to now that my Lord," said Skullak and look at the Adjuchas that were with him. "Are this all that are left are you army?" "Not really, but they're the most powerful ones I have left," said Baraggan.

There were five of them. First was Patros a Gyrfalcon, Aldegor a Boar, and Menis a Hedgehog. There was also Lance too glare at Harribel, but Skullak worn him that if he tries to do anything, he was pay and get more then a mare scar. This was about to scare Lance enough to make him not do anything.

Final was a tiger that stood on two and wore a black hood and cloak. Ggio step forward by Skullak's side and said, "Big brother you're here too?"

Skullak look at the cloaked tiger and said, "So your Leo Vega that oldest sibling huh? It's finally nice to meet you." "And I nice to meet you too," said Leo happy to see his bother too.

"Yes, Leo was the second in command of my army," said Baraggan. "You were going to replace him when your time was ready." "Well, I'm not sure if I would your Majesty, besides, I think Leo here would remain a great leader then me if events were different."

Leo was touch my Skullak's words and Baraggan just nodded. Skullak look around to see anyone else that he knew. Then he heard a voice said, "Skullak Nino?"

"What I know that voice," said Skullak. He turn to see a Vasto Lorde. He had a devil look with blue eyes and no legs, but a tornado under him. "Dordoni?"

Both then when to each other and were saying each other names. "Skullak!" "Dorodni!" Both the Vasto Lorde hugged and laugh out.

"Dordoni can't believe it you," said Skullak. "Look at you a Vasto Lorde now. Ha, I knew you would be about to make it." "Of course my friend," said Dordoni. "You encourage me and after year, I made to the top too."

"I'm happy for you my friend," said Skullak. "Are you here alone?" "Oh no, I have a few other that came with me," said Dordoni. Skullak saw a large dragonfly Adjuchas land down.

"Skullak please met Fran Santonio," said Dordoni. "After save him save him from a ravage group. He started following me and just think I the best." Skullak couldn't help to laugh at them. Then another hollow walked up to them. It was a large armored dragon.

Skullak eye smiled and said, "It has been a long time I seen you Gantenbainne." The dragon nodded and said, "It has been Skullak. After some time, I've met Dordoni and we travelled together until the Soul Reaper found us and brought us here like most of the other here."

Skullak nodded and said, "Still it good to see you again and I can sense you more stronger then you were before." Gantenbainne smiled and was happy to see Skullak haven't change at all.

Then another voice said, "Skullak want do you knew. I never though I would say you again." Skullak turn to see a panther Vasto Lorde stand on two legs with blue eyes and long blue hair too.

Skullak smirked under his mask and said, "I would never think you would reach you level Grimmjow, but you have been one that never gave up and finally reach your goal old friend."

Grimmjow laugh out and said, "You still the same and I like that my old friend, but I wish to see how strong you are too." "Later Grimmjow, if you don't mind, thought seen you have a strong group with you too," said Skullak.

Coming to Grimmjow's side were five large Adjuchas and one normal size one. One had armor with skeleton limbs, bladed claws, a knight like helmet, and a very long ponytail with two blades at the end. One looked muscular with wide shoulder and red hair. Next was a Gillian, but with a different looking mask. One was a humanoid bull with blonde hair. Next was a large worm with a dome shape helmet. Lastly was a blue hammerhead shark with some humanoid feature to him.

While Skullak was talk to the group and know who they were, Apacci near the front of their group has been listen too. She knew a bit about some of the last name she was hearing.

Dordoni was part of the Del Socaccio House. She knew that her a mid rank major House, but not too much. Shawlong was in the Kufang House and low major House. The Kufang were skilled warrior and assassin too like the Sung-sun House, thought they were also master with spying too. Still Being third the Kufang still were respect just the Sung-sun and Vega House.

Edrad was in the Liones. A high minor House, but that all Apacci knew about them. Nakeen's last name is Grindina. Now much about them if there is a House, but other that hear of Grindina member, but just not many.

Next was Yylfordt and Apacci knew about his House. The Granz family were a high major House, but a bit different from others. Their family were split down to two different faction. One half of the family were warrior at were skilled in combat. The other half were scientists very smart and about to win fight with their mind then with brutal force.

Next was D-Roy, he was part of the Linker family a low minor House that not really important. Apacci made a guess like most others, he want to make a name for himself too. Lastly was Rey and he a lot more nice then his young brother Lance and seen he and Tia know each other too.

The Harribel and Tiburon Houses have been rival for a very long time. They try to show each other that they are then betters sharks in Hueco Mundo. Only Rey and Tia the oldest sibling in both family didn't like their family way and left to find better lives to like and did too.

After Grimmjow and Skullak talk a bit more with a few laugh it them. Another voice spoke up and said, "Damn to think a weak fool like you were here. It make me sick."

Skullak knew that voice quite well and glare to see a Vasto Lorde pray Mantis with four arm walk to everyone and with him was a large warthog Adjuchas with a blonde mane and a scar over his right eye.

"Nnoitra," said Skullak with a growl in his voice. "To thing you made it to our rank in the evolution link make me disgusted." "Ha, you a fool then," said Nnoitra. "I will never stop until I the strongest and when I am, I'll crash the man do dare to be my father and rule that Gilga after."

Apacci knew about the Gilga and the leader of that major House too. Story, tales, rumors about him made even Hollow have fear and shiver down this spins. Skullak look at Nnoitra surprised and said, "Well, then if that your goal go for it. We all hate him anyway and you might be a better lead if you don't go down the wrong path."

Nnoitra just laugh could believe Skullak would encourage him. Skullak look to the Adjuchas and said, "Tesla in nice to see you again." Tesle nodded and remain quiet. The Lindocruz were a high minor House, but sadly work as servants for the Gilga House.

"Oh Skullak I didn't get you something," said Grimmjow grinning. "What about that be my friend?" asked Skullak curious now.

"Well, I told I going to be King on day and I has to thing about some things," said Grimmjow. Then Jaegerjaquez were a strong major House too. Leaded my a powerful caring King and a wild and battle loving Queen. Grimmjow got his looks from his father, but his personally from his mother. A House full of feline based Hollows too.

"Well, you once told him that a King can rule alone," said Grimmjow, while Skullak nodded to. "After see you have two mate, I when our search myself. It was hard, but in the end I found the one that has both beauty and power to be my mate and Queen."

Oh really and who would that be?" asked Skullak. "That would be me," said a gentle, yet strong voice. Everyone turn to see a majestic centaur Vasto Lorde trotting to the group. Her beauty was equal to Tia and Cirucci.

"You!" asked Skullak. "Yes me, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." With Nelliel were to Adjuchas too. One was a large stag beetle name Pesche Guatiche and the other look like a tiki called Dondochakka Birstanne.

Apacci knew about the Odelschwanck House too. A powerful major House. She just could believe with her more female Vasto Lorde our their just about both beautiful and power like Cirucci and Harribel.

Both Tia and Cirucci start to talk with Nelliel as three were become friends already. Skullak just eyes smiled and Grimmjow to see he was very lucky. Then another Vasto Lorde walked up to the group.

The Vasto Lorde was short and have green eyes, but no mouth. He had a full white mask and body, and large black wings mounted on his lower back. His mask covered his entire face, with a line, running up the middle, diverging into three near the top of his head. From ear level, two horns sprouted out.

The Vasto Lorde just stared at Skullak, but Skullak said, "It's been a long time Ulquiorra. I'm happy to see you made it to our ranks too." Ulquiorra just nodded. The Cifer House another well known major House. With member all have appearance of some type of creature of the night.

Ulquirra just stood with the group as Skullak said, "So are this all the Vasto Lorde that have join?" "No I'm were too," said another voice. All turn to see a Werewolf Vasto Lorde wtih gray fur and a bit of a cowboy look to him come forward to join everyone.

"Well, I wouldn't expect anything less from you brother," said Skullak. The Werewolf smirk and said, "Happy you still see me as a brother, when if were are not related at all."

"You alway be my great friend and brother figure for all time Coyote Starrk," said Skullak. Both of them gave each other a brotherly hug and could be happy to be together again. The Starrk were a one of the Five Original House that started in Hueco Mundo like the Tuma and Louisenbairn. They were the Wolfs that ruled that Northern area of Hueco Mundo.

Lastly walk up to the group was the last Vasto Lorde in the room. He look young with armor all over his body with a three-point horn on his forehead of his mask with a purple line in the center of his mask and had purple eyes too. "Who... Are you?" asked the Vasto Lorde.

"I am Skullak Tuma. Who are you?" "Wonderweiss... Margela. Friend Fura outside... because to big to be... in room here."

"Who is this Fura?" asked Skullak. "Fura is... Protector of all... Gillians and... Most Power Gillian of all," said Wonderweiss.

"Well, I'm, glad to meet you Wonderweiss and would like to meet this Fura later too," said Skullak. Wonderwiess nodded and remain with the group. Skullak, Cirucci, Tia, and the rest of the group look around the room as the remaining Hollow in the room.

Thought before they could two more Hollow join into the huge group to. One was a large parasite looking Adjuchas with four tear drop looking butterfly wings. The other was a moth Adjuchas with gold wings.

"Well, Skullak Tuma is so great to see you once again," said the Parasite. Yylfordt snorted and Skullak said, "Well, Szayel seen you a bit more stronger then you used to be when you try too..."

"Oh Skullak no need to talk about the past," said Szayel interrupted him. Skullak just gave him a bore look and his right eye twitch too. "Right... So you have someone with you I see. I'm shock because I alway thought you were a loner."

"Me a loner?" asked Szayel. "Well, in the past yes, but I found her quite the company I need. Her name is Nemu and she very loyal to me." Nemu bow her head to the other as her still floated end to Szayel.

With that out of the way the look at the remaining Adjuchas in the room. First was a giant Adjuchas that just bare fit in the room height. He had an Ankylosaurus appearance. They learn his name was Yammy Llargo. The Llargo in a low major House full of giants. Also with Yammy was a small loyal dog Adjuchas named Kukkapūro.

Next there was an Adjuchas that has a lower half of his body look like a pink pumpkin, while his upper half look like a serpent. They learn his name as Zommari Rureaux. The Rureaux were a mid level major House, but not may really like them too much.

Next was an Adjuchas that had an octagonal shape body with eight tentacles and a very long tail too. His name was Luppi Antenor. However, know really understood until the learned that Antenor as Luppi's middle name and his real last name was Andjo. The Andjo were another of the Five Original House. They wonder were respect and look up too, but know they lost much of that and are look down on.

Finally was a Gillian, but this one was completely different from any Gillian any Hollow as seen. This one had two head and was later called Aaroniero Arruruerie.

Soon everyone just talked about themselves, their past, and family too. The Hollows slit into groups and started to explore around Las Noches, since this was going to be their new home for a long time and the place then will train to become more powerful to face their enemies that are the Soul Reapers and Quincy.

 **Well, everyone this is chapter two. Like I say it take before the peace and before chapter one too. I made everyone look like that should be as Hollow and make other most powerful too then in the cannon. Also get personality of almost everyone and learn more about them too.**

 **Next time will be the transformation of them all to become Arrancar and the creation of the Espada too. I really hope everyone like this very much and would please like and review because it would make me feel happy that my hard work is being read. Also a wronging for next chapter it might be in the M rating range because of very handsome and good look men and sexy and attractive women be show, since Arrancar don't wear anything when changed.**


	3. Creation of the Espada

**Travel of Hollows**

 _Creation of the Espada!_

 **(Warning chapter might move to high then normal T rating, just want to tell because of any guy or ladies that are into good looking men and sexy women. Please enjoy)**

 **Also for my Jinchūriki vs Espada story I have made a poll for all to vote on the next fights I should too. Please Vote!**

 **Hollows are Faceless!**

A voice screaming from within

Begging just to feel again

Can't find who I am without you near me

I'd give anything to live

Cause without you I don't exist

Your the only one who saves me from myself

I abandoned this love and laid it to rest

And now I'm one of the forgotten

I'm not, I'm not myself

Feel like I'm someone else

Fallen and faceless

So hollow, hollow inside

A part of me is dead

Need you to live again

Can you replace this

I'm hollow, hollow and faceless

Shadows growing in my mind

Ones I just can't leave behind

I'm not strong enough to pay this ransom

One more monster crawled inside

But I swear I saw it die

Can you save me from the nothing I've become

I abandoned this love and laid it to rest

And now I'm one of the forgotten

I'm not, I'm not myself

Feel like I'm someone else

Fallen and faceless

So hollow, hollow inside

A part of me is dead

Need you to live again

Can you replace this

I'm hollow, hollow and faceless

I'm faceless

I'm hollow and faceless

We are the faceless

We are the nameless

We are the hopeless

Until we have faces

I'm not, I'm not myself

Feel like I'm someone else

Fallen and faceless

So hollow, hollow inside

A part of me is dead

Need you to live again

Can you replace this

I'm hollow, hollow and faceless

Faceless

* * *

It has been years for all the Hollows that join Unohana and live in Las Noches. Things remain the same as that trained and were getting to know each other more too.

Starrk spends his time with Skullak to make up the years the both brother like hollows been away from each other. Both trained to saw how skilled that each become as Vasto Lorde and talk about the past too.

Baraggan still remain King of Hueco Mundo. Seen Unohana just want him to join him, but not take away his position. Baraggan was fine with that, if Skullak have trust in this woman's plan that Baraggna would too.

Skullak basically hang out with everyone in Las Noches to get to know them more and that stories that have. He trained a lot and those that have been with him or like to become more skilled and stronger.

Ulquiorra has been with Skullak too. He still could talk, but he didn't enjoy listen to the stories everyone had before meeting Unohana. Ulquiorra wish he could have join in, but may one day he would be about too.

Harribel spend her time either with her mate Skullak or with the female hollows in Las Noches. She was happy to see female being respected more and happy their leader was a woman too.

Nelliel enjoyed making to friend and comrades with the others. She become friends and rivals with Cirucci and Hallibel, since when it come to female Vasto Lorde they like to show off how is more sexy and who as the better mate. Still Nelliel happy to have more female comrades.

Nnoitra, he got a bit better, but still was a jerk to the female hollows. Lucky male Vasto Lorde like Starrk, Skullak, Grimmjwow and a few other kept him in his place.

Grimmjow didn't mind being with old comrades again like Skullak. He got good training and fights to keep himself strong. Thought he enjoy being with his sexy and power centaur too.

Wonderweiss become a young brother figure to Skullak. He help the young Vasto Lorde to speak better and train with him to. Wonderweiss also was about to introduce Fura to those that was to him the massive hollow and the most powerful Gillian of all.

It has a bulbous body, long tufts of hair on its back, and a single, large, yellow eye. Its hair appears to be the same or a similar color to its skin. It has Gillian masks for fingernails.

Dordoni was still Skullak remember and hang out too. Dordoni made some comrades with other and got along with others. He did show he was strong during practice fights.

Cirucci spend her time with her loving mate Skullak or with his best friend Harribel too. She was on the stack off and trained with the female Hollows too. She was happy with her live in Las Noches.

Szayel has been a bit annoying and talk words that others other then Nemu didn't understand. Seen the only one he care about is Nemu. Still he has been start to prepared for the future in Las Noches.

Gantenbainne had been friendly with most of the other and hang out wilt Skullak and Dordoni most them time. Yammy on the other hand, while big, dumb, and annoying. Still he was powerful, but that all anyone could say about him.

Zommair kept to himself most of them time and did talk with a few other some times. Luppi was just annoying, but a bit getting the a few other were.

Rudobon wasn't understand by anyone other the Skullak. That's way he remained with his close friend to translate for him when talk with others. Lastly was Aaroniero and for a unique looking Gillian the two head hollow seem smart, but unable to talk, since Gillian couldn't do that.

As for all the other hollow that served or live with most of this powerful Hollows for a long time, they were getting along too. Most of them were become friends and comrades to train, while some were get more closer then others and become mates too.

Skullak had Cirucci and Harribel as the two choice to me with his and they want him the most. Grimmjow has Nelliel as her choice him being strong and skilled enough to be a worthy mate. Those to Grimmjow's and Nelliel's surprise it seen Rangiku want to be part of this too. Grimmjow didn't mind at all, but Nelliel had her own test to see if the wildcat was worthy to have her King, since she was going to be a Queen one day.

Ggio had Shaolin and Apacci, since they pick him to me their mate to love. At first it hornet and deer hated each other and their tiger to themselves, but in time that expected that they were going to have to share to together.

Avirama had Mila-Rose to himself as the lioness choice her eagle to be with. Findor interesting got both Sung-sun and Nanao without knowing. The snake didn't mine have the dragoness sharing a mate with her, since the to were smart and would think of way to have their fun together with the crab.

Poor Isane was have a hard time, but she had very strong feeling to Skullak, but thought she was not worthy to be with him as a mate like Cirucci and Harribel were. However, after meeting Shawlong and being with the very smart and polite Adjuchas, Isane seen to finally found the one she want, but still care for her Lord a lot too.

Loly seen to be with Di-Roy a lot. Both when together with others yelled and argue with each other. However, when they are along that happy to be with one another and cuddle together. As for Menoly, she pick Yylfordt because there was something about him that make her like him very much. Yylfordt did mind at all and want to rub it into his little brothers faces.

As for Momo and Rukia, they got a like to Rey and start to be with him a lot. The hammerhead shark didn't mind have the butterfly and rabbit as his mates. He enjoyed being in the present too. As for Tatsuki, she got into a relation with Tesla. See when the warthog is away from his Master, he get spend time with the tigress.

Yin was with Aisslinger for a long time too. The raven might to cold, but to his lightning dragoness he show his rare kind side for here. Yang on the other has pick Fran as her mate after being with him for years. The dragonfly was quite funny and charm to the fire dragoness that she love being with him a lot.

As for Szayel, it seen the he did care about one hollow and that was Nemu. That shock Yylfordt big time, with make Szayel enjoy that. Nemu care for Szayel very much for being save by him and with him for many of years too. Seen she was the one thing in his live that made him feel the emotion happy.

Lastly was Hiyori, she was very stubborn and only thought Skullak was worthy to be her mate. That was until she met Wonderwiess after one of his lesson with Skullak. It was slow for several month to for Hiyori to ask Wonderweiss, but after she ask things when better for her and was about to finally have a mate too.

* * *

Two more years passed as Unohana did come when she can. However, today everyone was gather in a massive room waiting for Unohana to arrive. She needed Fura's help with a number of Gillains too, to help her with her escape.

Soon the doors open and Unohana arrive holding a small purple glowing sphere in a glass case. With her was Giselle hugging onto her arm all happy to finally with this her love too.

"My dear Hollows that time as come," said Unohana. "I present you all the Hōgyoku, the item that will help you all become more powerful then are all were now. Also this is Giselle Gewelle, she is very loyal to me and I with you treat her with respect too."

The hollows nodded and the Quincy seen to look at the hollows, but look at the female on the most and out of the female one are the Vasto Lorde. Giselle had the shine in her eyes and look at with her goofy smile of wanting something really bad. Unohana just pet her dear lover on the head and got started.

All the Hollows were standing and floating around the room and the Hōgyoku was place a pillar in the center of the room. Unohana with Giselle hugged her still were off to the side too. "Now all you have to do is touch the Hōgyoku and everything will be completed to become Arrancars."

The Hollows look at each other and were not completely sure about this. However, Skullak step forward and when first. He stop before the Hōgyoku and look at it. He put his hand on the glass case and a brightly light shine the room as everyone covered their eyes as the Hōgyoku reacted.

After it was over. Many look to Skullak and were shocked to see him no long as a Vasto Lorde, but an Arrancar. Skullak appeared as a fairly muscular, handsome young man with short brown hair and blue eyes. His mask remain is on the left side of his head, which looked like a broken gladiator helmet. His Hollow hole was not that big at all and was in the center of his chest.

The male look either shock or amazed, while the female look at him with a bit of lust in their eyes. However, both Cirucci and Harribel were the one that were more lustful that the others. Cirucci look to see his mate was completely perfect and want him all to herself to mate with. Harribel was shaking try to hold her animal instinct in to not just go at Skullak and mate with him.

Skullak look at his hand and flexed to. He clutched his fist and never felt this powerful before. He look down and saw something at his feet. On the floor was his Zanpakuto. It is a katana with a black sheath, black hilt, and a golden circle guard.

Skullak reached down and grabbed it and look it over. He unsheathed it and look at the blade as it shined to him. He took a swing with this and it felt right with him. Skullak sheath his sword and walked off to the side to let other have their turn.

Next to step forward was Grimmjow. He look as the sphere for a moment and up his claw on the glass case. I bright like shined and after it died down many look to see Grimmjow was now an Arrancar too.

Grimmjow appeared as a tall, handsome, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats. His mask remain consist of the right jawbone and his Hollow hole is located on his abdomen.

Again a lot were amazed again and the female were look at him with a lustful look too. However, both Rangiku and Nelliel were the ones that want him the most. Rangiku were purring out in a wanting way, while Nelliel was shaking as her was try to contain her animal instinct to losing control.

Grimmjow smirk feel powerful and then look to the floor to see his Zanpakuto. It appeared as a standard katana with the tsuba resembles a rigid, crooked "S," while the sheath and handle are light blue. Grimmjow grabbed it and look it over too before walk over to Skullak and wait for the rest.

Next to take his turn was Baraggan. He look at the Hōgyoku still surprised how something so small could be so powerful. He place his hand on it and like the others was turned into an Arrancar too.

He has the appearance of an elderly man, with a white mustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, Baraggan was quite stocky and muscular, and when standing, he is of a fair size. His Hollow hole is in the center of his chest. His mask remain take the form of a five-pointed crown just above his forehead.

Many were surprised to see Baraggan like this. They knew he was one of the old Vasto Lorde around, but didn't expect his to look muscular for an old man. Baraggan clutched his fist and was very impressed like the others and felt stronger too.

He looked on the floor and saw his Zanpakuto, but many of the others surprise it wasn't a katana at all. His Zanpakutō takes the form of a large, double-headed battleaxe. The battle axe has a pair of rounded blades that are black with silver edges. There is red slit-eye pendant in the middle of the focal point holding both blades together. The focal point is attached to a long handle. There is 3 white raised studs in a row on all four sides of the base of the handle for a total of 12 studs. The end of the handle is wrapped in a gold.

Baraggan look at his very impressed and to everyone shock, they watch Baraggan just pick up his Zanpakuto without any problem at all and rest it over his shoulder and he walk over to Skullak and Grimmjow.

Nnoitra when next because he become very eager to go. He look at the Hōgyoku and put his bladed claw on it. The bright like appeared and after it was over, many look surprised to see what Nnoitra look like as an Arrancar.

He appeared as a very tall and rather handsome man with a thin and lanky body. He had black hair hangs past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and one dark gray eye. His mask remain consisting of a small set of jawbones and teeth surrounding his Hollow hole where his other eyes should be.

Nnoitra was grin and felt more powerful then before. He look to the floor to see his very unique look Zanpakuto that was different for anything Unohana as seen before. It takes the form of a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle.

Nnoitra like it very much and walk off to the side to join the others. Step forward next was Ulquiorra. He look at the Hōgyoku and put his hand on it. After his changes made look surprised and interested in how he looked now.

He appeared as a slender, yet fairly muscular, handsome young man of average height with a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. His Hollow hole is located on his sternum and his mask remain lies on the top-left side of his head, forming a broken horned helmet.

Ulquiorra looked over himself, but put his hand on his mouth to feel he had one now. He look to the floor to see his Zanpakuto. It is a standard sized katana with a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides with a line going through both sides, giving it an eye-like appearance.

Ulquiorra pick it up and look it over too, see it feel natural to him. He when over to the other and Skullak asked, "How are you felling?"

Ulquiorra finally being able to talk said, "I feel quite good." Skullak was happy for Ulquiorra and he stood with the group to see who will go next. Float over next was Dordoni. He look at the Hōgyoku and put his hand on it. After he too become an Arrancar after the light diminished.

He appeared as a rather good look man with black hair and blue eyes. His hair resembles a pair of small horns, and he has a van-dyke beard and mustache. His mask remain consist of a small plate on his forehead that has horns, mirroring those in his hair.

Dordoni seen impressed with himself and look to the floor to see his Zanpakuto. It takes the form of a standard katana with a purple hilt; a long, downward-curved cross-guard; and a green sheath. Dordoni grabbed and his when over to the others. Next to take his turn was Luppi.

He touched the Hōgyoku with one of his tentacle and become an Arrancar too. To many surprised he didn't look that back look looking either. Unohana was quite impressed how the Arrancar men were turning out.

He appeared as a handsome young man with youthful, but effeminate, features. He possesses short, curly though unevenly cut black hair and lavender eyes. Just above his left eyebrow is a row of three pink stars. His mask remain consist of a top row of teeth, rest atop the left side of his head.

Luppi like how he looked and saw his Zanpakuto on the floor too. It resembles a kodachi with a four-pronged silver tsuba, pink sheathe and matching colored hilt. He was happy to see his was a bit different for the other that when before him and join them off to the side.

Yammy when next as he stomp forward. Look at the tiny Hōgyoku below him. He touch it with his finger and was changed too, but shrank down too.

He appeared as a a giant man with tan skin, a powerful build, and a ridge-lined cranium. He has brown eyes, black hair, long, bushy sideburns, and a thin ponytail reaching his upper-back. Aside from this, he is bald. He has orange eyebrows, and red markings under his eyes. His Hollow hole is located in the center of his chest. His mask remain is the jawbone (complete with 8 teeth), which rests on his chin.

Yammy grin feel more poweful then ever before. He look to the ground to see his Zanpakuto. It was a large katana with red handle, and the guard is a rounded rectangle with two protrusions on each side. After grabbing it, Yammy when off to the side and stood next to Ulquiorra.

Zommari floated over next and after being near the Hōgyoku it reacted and turn him into a Arracnar too. Some were a bit surprised to see how Zommari looked.

He appeared as a tall, muscular, dark-skinned man with noticeably large lips. His Hollow hole was on the right side of his chest. His mask remain consist of a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head, forming something similar to a Mohawk hairstyle along with a pair of skull-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace. This gives him somewhat of a witch doctor appearance. He is also bald and has golden yellow eyes. He has three triangle-shaped tattoos on his chin. He also has four lines running down from his forehead directly above his eyes that end with dots appearing as exclamation points. These are on both sides of his head, giving him a total of eight lines.

Zommari look himself over and look to the floor to see his Zanpakuto. It resembles a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which appears as a thick disk with spikes around the rim and has a pink handle. He grabbed it and when over to the other and while to see who was be next.

Coming forward was Gantenbainne. He place his claw on the Hōgyoku and was turn into an Arrancar too. Several others seen surprised at the form the former dragon had.

He appeared as a tan, muscular man with brown eyes and a big burnt orange afro-style haircut with thick sideburns and a goatee. His mask remain is a sunglasses-shaped plate on his forehead with four teeth coming out above each eye. There is a star in the center of it too.

However, unlike other Arrancars before him, it seen that Gantenbainne Zanpakuto were already in his grasped in a way. His took the form of a pair of two-pronged punch daggers attached to his wrists via hinges. Gantenbainne to a few punches and it felt good. He when over to the others and stood next to Dordoni.

Next to float over was Szayel. He look at the Hōgyoku with great interests before it reacted to his present. To many surprises everyone did expect to see that Szayel would look like this as an Arrancar.

He appeared as a tall and thin handsome man. He had shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead, with two thin lines missing hair on the left side of his head and amber eyes. His mask remain take the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. His Hollow hole is located on his glans.

Nemu look to her mate and was shacking with lust in her eyes to see him look so perfect. Szayel was himself over and quite fascinated too. Look to the floor and saw his Zanpakuto too. It takes the form of a standard sized katana with a greyish-blue handle and grey sheath, and its tsuba is similar to the nucleus of an atom.

Szayel pick it up and examined it some before walk over to the group of men. They want to see who would be up next.

To many were surprised other then Skullak, Cirucci, Harribel, and their large group. Move forward using his roots was Rudobon. Once the tree was close enough to the Hōgyoku, it reacted to make Rudobon in an Arrancar with a look many were surprised to see.

He appeared to be slightly muscular and had a well fit body too, which made some female look him. His mask remain cover his whole in the shape of a bull-like skull. Rudobon was moved his body to get using to finally having one in a human shape.

He look to the floor to see his Zanpakuto. It is a standard katana, albeit longer and thinner with a white hilt. He grabbed it and walk over to the others. He stood next to Skullak with one of his hand behind his back.

Next to come forward to many surprise again was Aaroniero. The giant two headed Gillian look down at the Hōgyoku it reacted to him. After become a Arrancar, he look more different then anyone else before him.

He appeared to have a slightly muscular and well fit body for female to look at. His head was a large, cylindrical glass capsule filled with red liquid, with two small Hollow heads suspended within its confines. Their mask remains are on both of his heads, the upper head having three-quarters of itself covered with the mask, and the lower head having only half of itself covered. His Hollow hole is located in the left thigh area.

Everyone was shocked to see this and Aaroniero really didn't like how everyone was start a them. As for his Zanpakuto, it was part of him being his left hand and half of his arm. It takes the form of a deformed, brown-tentacled appendage with a gaping maw at the center, surrounded by various tentacles.

Aaroniero quick moved and hide behind most of the guys before he didn't want everyone to stare at him more. Unohana was quite impressed how the men were look and was slightly blushed at the most handsome and muscular one. Giselle was frowning because she want to see some sexy women to look at.

Next to step forward was Wonderweiss. They young Vasto Lorde look at the Hōgyoku, but put his hand over it. After a bright light shined and vanished, he become an Arrancar too.

He appeared to have a thin and somewhat childlike body. He had light blond hair, parted to one side, with the tips fanning out from his face. His Hollow hole was in the center of his chest. His mask remain consist of a three-point tiara on the top of his head. He had only two teeth visible sticking out of his mouth, freckles and bright purple eyes.

Hiyori look at her cute mate and was moan quietly to not be heard. She love how to look and want him all to herself. Wonderweiss look at him new look and after that he looked down to see his Zanpakuto. It is a large purple sword that was as tall as he is. The hilt resembles a European long sword rather than the more common katana, although the familiar hilt weaving is present, whilst the guard resembles an Egyptian eye. From a back view the sheath represents a zweihander or claymore.

Wonderweiss put it up and held it in both of his arms. He walk over to the rest of them men and felt a little embarrassed because compared to them, he was just a boy. Still Skullak patted him on the head and it made Wonderweiss happy to have friends.

Starrk then step forward being the last male to be not a follower to come forward. He look at the Hōgyoku and put his claw on it. The light shined and after it dimmed down everyone become extremely shocked to want they were seen because stand in the former werewolf were two individuals and no one saw a Zanpakuto on the floor either. No Hollow or Arrancar have ever seen anything like this before and even Unohana was take back to see the most surprising transformation she seen yet out of them all.

The first figure, everyone guess it had to be Starrk. He as a handsome man with blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck, is always unkempt, and is parted down the middle. He had a faded goatee. His mask remain consist of a fanged bottom jaw which is positioned along his neck. His Hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask.

Next to him is a young-looking girl. She surprising had a nice body with her chest in B-cup and her rear has a pump to it. Her Hollow hole is positioned in the center of her stomach. Her mask remain take the form of a helmet, with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looks as if it has been cut off and the left half of the mask covers her left eye. Her right eye is light pink, with the left eye covered by her mask remain and a flame design over the eyehole and she also has light green hair arranged in a very basic manner.

The girl as getting a bit scared of everyone looking at her and try to hide behind Starrk. "Starrk, buddy what is going on?" asked Skullak. "And who is she?"

"I'm not sure!" said Starrk. "I'm just as confused as you all are." "Szayel you smart right?" asked Grimmjow. "What the hell just happen?"

Szayel just gave Grimmjow and deadpan look could believe how dumb he is. Szayel even question why his older brother follow this guy. He sighed and sad, "How should I know. I need to research something before know how it work. Maybe I get be about to run some experiments to help out if Starrk would about it."

Starrk just glared at Szayel give him a very rare look at if he try something he would be killed. Szayel just held his hand up to show he would so anything at all. As for the girl, she was glared as Skullak out of everyone and it confused him greatly.

"Starrk why did she glare at me out of everyone?" asked Skullak. "Nnoitra the creepy one here?" "Why you..." started Nnoitra, but stop when he saw Baraggan glare at him.

Starrk was confused too as he shrugged his shoulders. However, the girl finally talked. "That name is Lilynette Gingerback you big meanie!" Skullak just look at her shocked with his jaw hang some. A lot of the others were too shock at this. Nnoitra could help to snicker to himself.

Skullak pointed at himself and asked, "How am I mean?" He hung his head down, but Rudobon and Wonderweiss patted him on the back to help him feel better. Starrk just look at Lilynette and said, "That wasn't very nice. I don't believe Skullak has every done anything wrong at all. I think you should apologize."

Lilynette look at Skullak and bit feel bad, since she should have known the Skullak was very nice. She step out of behind Starrk and bowed her had and said, "I'm sorry, just you look shady and might to a stalker."

Skullak jaw just dropped, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and a few other burst out laugh and Starrk facepalm himself. "Skullak a stalker?!" laughed Grimmjow. "Oh man I never can see that or would here that at all. Skullak the best of us being like that? Hahahaha!"

Everyone just found that just stupid and Starrk said, "That's it, I'm going to have one or more of the women were to teach you be me more smart about that words your say." Starrk look to Skullak to tell him something, but he and everyone say Skullak was gone. The looked and found him in one of the corner kneeing down moving his index finger on the floor with a blue and black despair feeling was around him.

Starrk was twitching and order Lilynette to apologize for everything she did. Lilynette did and hugged Skullak to ask for forgive. After say then Skullak when back to him happy self and everything when back normal as Starrk and Lilynette stood with everyone. "Still we didn't figure out what happen with you Starrk and why Lilynette just appeared and you don't have a Zanpakuto," said Skullak.

Unohana was tipping her chin was petting her Gigi too. "I think I have an idea. Unlike you all before him have before Arrancar. You all had you powerful formed into a sword or some like of weapon. For Starrk here, he must have instead of turning his power into that of a weapon, his become that of a living person itself. Lilynette here is basically an Arrancar, but Starrk sealed power too."

Everyone look shocked at this and look at the two and ever hear of anything like this before. Even Unohana was greatly impressed how the Arrancars were turn out for her army against the Soul Reapers and Quincy.

Everyone looked the that remain Hollows and wait to see how would go next. All that was left her three female Vasto Lorde and all the followers too. The reason the three female didn't go because they were scared how they would look as Arrancars and fear their mates would like them anymore.

Finally make a move was Nelliel. Her galloped forward and was a bit scared as her look at the Hōgyoku. She look to Grimmjow watch with interested to see want her would look like. She took a deep breath and touch the Hōgyoku. The light shine over her and after it fated. Many were shock was what they were seeing. Grimmjow jaw was hanging open and face was all red as waht beauty he was look at from his mate.

She appeared as a curvaceous and well-endowed woman with long waving turquoise hair and hazel eyes. She had a body that was just perfect with her chest being huge and GG-cup and a nice firm rear too. She has a crimson line that runs across horizontally across her face below her eyes. Her mask remain look like a skull with teeth and a pair of curved horns.

Nelliel look at herself and was stun how beautiful and sexy she become. She even rubbed her chest for a moment grinning how big they were. She look to the floor too see her Zanpakuto. It was a katana that has a green sheath, a light green hilt, and a tsuba that resembles a pair of crescent moons joined together at the back.

Nelliel pick it up and look at it with a smile on her face. She walk over to the guys still smiled as she moved with a bounce in her step for Grimmjow. After get to him, she help close his mouth and didn't want something to fly in there. This just make some of the other guy chuckled to themselves.

Next to got was Cirucci. The Harpy was really hope to would become both beautiful and sexy for Skullak to have all to himself. She look at the Hōgyoku and put her claw on it. It reacted and shined on her as she changed. After it was over, Skullak red became red too and he felt like he was look as the true beauty of a Goddess.

She has the appearance of a very beautiful and young woman. She had short purple-colored hair, purple-colored eyes, and light purple teardrop markings on each cheek. Her chest was about EE-cup size and had a nice big rear too. She also had a pair of wings on her back too make her have a angel like look too. Her mask remain is positioned in her hair right above the left side of her forehead and resemble a spiked hairpin.

Cirucci gasped out and grin out on how beautiful she had become. She look herself over like that size of her favorite parts her body and flapped her wings too with joy. She look to the floor to see her Zanpakuto, while surprised other see anything new weapon. Her takes the form of a whip with a disc-shaped blade. One could say it was a death Yo-Yo in away.

She pick it up and grin and moved sexy over to Skullak to give him a bit of a show. Skullak's face was still red and when Cirucci grabbed him arm and pressed herself again him, it just make her grin more love how shy Skullak was being with her beauty.

Finally Harribel too her turn and was not going to let Cirucci have Skullak all to himself. She want to have a sexy body too like Nelliel and Cirucci and press it again her mate like Nelliel and Cirucci as doing with Grimmjow and Skullak. She put her hand on the Hōgyoku and let its light shine on her and turn her into an Arrancar out pure beauty too as many other look at her very surprised and Skullak felt his face becoming more warm see her sexy beauty too.

She appeared as a flawless beautiful woman with tan skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair; which is messy. Her chest was G-cup size, but her hips wide and her rear are very large. Her mask remain consist on her neck only leaving her beautiful face and chest not cover at all and free. Her Hollow hole was just below her belly and above her lower abdomen.

Harribel look at herself and could have to grin at her perfect and beautiful she had become. She rubbed her hands on her hips and loved the size of her body was. Look to the floor she saw her most interesting Zanpakuto too like some others. Her while not particularly long, is unusually wide, and has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle is purple, and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end. The sword is longer than its pink sheath.

Harribel pick it some and walk with a swing in her hips to the group, but most Skullak. He was blushing deep red as Harribel grabbed his other arm and pressed herself again him too.

Unohana was very impressed that how the most powerful of the Arrancars have turn out. Giselle was drooling and grin as her look at the very sexy women that are Arrancars now.

Next were the followers turn as they moved forward one by one to take their turns to become Arrancars too. First to start was Kukkapūro . The little dog when to the pillar up wasn't big enough to reach up to the Hōgyoku. He try to jump up to it, but still didn't reach it. However, the Hōgyoku did reach to Kukkapūro present and shine down on him.

After it was over, many look surprised at the former little dog now as an Arrancar. Yammy was the most surprised of everyone. He appeared as a teenage boy with short, light brown hair and blue eyes. His mask remain cover the top left side of his face with a large eye socket and a small horn.

Kukkapūro look at himself and found out he was about to talk now too. This excited him very much. Look to the floor he saw his Zanpakuto. It is a katana with a brown hilt.

Kukkapūro when over to the group and bowed to Yammy with great respect. Yammy was mixed with feeling about this, but nodded and let Kukkapūro stand by his side as everyone continue to watch.

Next Nemu floated over and look down at the Hōgyoku. It reacted to her present and it light shined on her and changed her too. Szayel's eyes wide and his mouth was hang hope a bit because he didn't think Nemu was become so perfect to him.

She appeared as a slender, youthful, and well-endowed woman with green eyes, dark purple hair, with slightly parted bangs. Her chest was perfect and in the D-cup size with a nice looking rear too. Her mask remain was a plate on the back of her neck.

Nemu look over herself and hope Szayel like her looks too. She look to the floor to see her Zanpakuto. It was a thin katana with a green hilt and a warped guard. Nemu look at for a moment before walking over to the others. She stood next to Szayel as he was blushing. Nemu smiled at this happy for him to show that he did care about her very much.

Next it look like six member of Skullak's, Cirucci's, and Harribel's group wanted to go next. First to go forward was Loly as the centipede look down at the Hōgyoku and hope to become sexy and beautiful for her lover Di-Roy to like. The Hōgyoku reacted and the light shine on Loly and after it was done with her Di-Roy look surprised at how she looked.

She appeared as a young, teenage-looking girl. She had long, black hair with two pigtails which reach down her back, a slender build, and her visible right eye is pink. She chest was about BB-cup and had a good rear too. Her mask remain cover her left eye, which is shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask, and there is an extension from her mask into her hair which resembles a hair tie.

Loly look at herself and grin happy seen, she was just perfect in her own way. She look to the floor to see her Zanpakuto. It is a small dagger with a gaurd that curved upward, which has a resemblance to a tantō. Loly pick it up and look to over for a moment. After she moved over to the others and stood with her Lord and Mistresses.

Next to come forward was Menoly. The scorpion look at the Hōgyoku and touch it with the tip of her tail. It light shine on her and turn her into an Arrancar. Yylfordt look at her very interested see how good she had become.

She appeared as a teenage-looking girl with tomboyish features. She has short, slicked blonde hair with a slight fringe over her right eye. In addition, she had green eyes. For her body, she had C-cup chest and a fine rear too. Her mask reamin is positioned around her right eye, completely obscuring it from view, with teeth dotted around the bottom.

Menoly look over herself and like what her got and saw. She look down to see her Zanpakuto on the floor. It is an average sized katana, with a curvy pattern on each side of its guard and a green hilt. She pick to up and gave it a swing. She walked over to the other and stood next to Loly.

Next to got were both Yin and Yang. The twin dragoness look down at the Hōgyoku and both touch it at the same time with the end of one of their claw tips. Its light shined on them as the shrink down in size too. After both were Arrcnar too. Aisslinger's eyes widen after see Yin, while Fran's wing were fullering about as he look at how lovely Yang had become.

Both appeared to twins, as the two of them are almost identical in appearance. Of them, however, Yang is seen with short red hair, while Yin has longer blue hair which is parted in pigtails. Both have similar body too, but were a bit different too. Yin has C-cup chest and more of bigger rear then her sister. Yang was most in the chest having CC-cup, but still have a good rear too. Their mask remains act as some kind of headband, both of which go vertically down the middle of their heads before reaching their eyebrows.

Both look at each other and were very impressed how the turn out. Both look to the floor, but didn't see their Zanpakuto. Instead that found that their Zanpakuto were sheath and on their mask remain in the back and sitting behind their head horizontally.

Both move off to the side and let other go. Next to go was Momo as she floated over. The Hōgyoku reacted and turn her into an Arracnar too. Rey rubbed his fin hand over his chin as he found her quite nice.

She appeared as a young woman with brown eyes, dark purple hair. Her body was good with C-cup chest and a fine size rear. Her mask remain was on the back of her head, which looked like two butterfly wing.

Momo look herself over and thought she was cute and good looking. She look to the floor to see her Zanpakuto. It is a regular katana with a light red hilt and butterfly shaped wing design for her guard.

Momo look at to in her grip and moved off to the same too. Rukia that hopped over as the large rabbit nose twisted as she look at the Hōgyoku. It's light shine on her and make her an Arrancar. Rey grin and he like want he was seeing again.

She appeared as as young woman with light skin, black hair with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes, and purple eyes. She had a good body too with C-cup chest, but her hips and rear were quite wide and big. Her mask remain consist of a helmet the look like a rabbit's skull with two teeth in the middle of it and one long ear pointed upwards.

Rukia look at herself and like what she was see most with her rear and grin. She look to the floor to see her Zanpakuto. It took form of a pure white katana with a white blade, hilt, and sheath. The guard is shaped as a hollow snowflake.

Rukia look at it in awe at how beautiful it looked. Rukia was happy with everyone and walk over to the group to let the next Hollow go. Fran then flew over to the Hōgyoku next. It reacted to his present and after he was an Arrancar too. Yang look at her love seen he was just handsome and perfect to her.

He was a young man with white hair and pale gray eyes. His mask remain is an arrow pointing up upward on his forehead. Fran look over himself moved his hands too. He look down and see his Zanpakuto on the floor. It is a katana with a lime green hilt.

Fran grabbed it and when over to the others and stood next to Dordoni. Although Yang grabbed on to him and pressed herself again her love, which make Fran blush.

Next group the decided to go next was Grimmjow's pack. Shawlong step forward first and look down at the Hōgyoku. He touch the casing with one of his bladed fingers and the light shined on him and turn him into an Arrancar. Isane look rather happy at the new gentleman she was look at.

He had a long face and black hair, which is braided and usually hanging over his shoulder. His mask remain is on the top of his head, with a portion dropping down to cover the upper-left half of his face, and a long spike that points to his right. His Hollow hole is in the center of his abdomen.

Shawlong seen to look himself over and flex his fingers too. He to the floor and saw his Zanpakuto too. It is a standard katana with a guard shaped like to oval with a gap going down the middle and hollow corners. Shawlong picked him up and walked over to the group and soon my Grimmjow's side.

Next to go was Edrad. He put on of his finger on the Hōgyoku as it shined and make him into an Arrancar to. Grimmjow, Shawlong, and the others were a bit interested at how he turn out.

He appeared as a very large man with long red hair, however, half of his hair is shaved and black. His Hollow hole was in the center of his chest. His mask remain are merely the eye holes, which rest on his nose, and it essentially looks as if he wears unusual glasses.

Edrad was flexing his hand and move his arms around a bit too. He look to the floor to see his Zanpakuto. It was a regular katana, but with a hexagonal-shaped guard and a slightly longer hilt. Edrad grabbed it and join the others.

Everyone then watched as Nakeem when over to the Hōgyoku next. Being the only other Gillian, several question how he was turn out. He look down at the Hōgyoku as it shine on him and shrank Nakeem down to and become an Arrancar. Many were surprised to see he look more normal like the rest of them.

He appeared as large, fat man. His face is round and wide and he has small, brown eyes. His hair is dark brown and has a bowl hairstyle. His mask remain covers exactly half of his face. His Hollow hole was in the center of his chest.

Nakeem seemed happy to me more human look and look down to see his Zanpakuto. It was a standard katana. Again picking it up, he when over to the others.

Next to come forward was Yylfordt when next. He look down at the Hōgyoku and held his hand over it. It reacted and turn him into an Arrancar. Several female gasped at what they were seeing. Szayel narrowed his eyes, while Menoly shivered in delight at what she was seeing.

He appeared as a handsome man with long blonde hair and red eyes. His Hollow hole was in the middle of his chest. His mask remain sit atop his head, vaguely resembling a broken helmet.

Yylfordt looked at himself a grin at his good look. He ran his hand thought his hair just to make Menoly shake more want him so bad. He look to the floor and saw his Zanpakuto. It's a regular katana, except that its guard is diamond-shaped.

He picked his up and walked over to the group. He stood with his group, but also got Menoly grabbed on to his arm and pressing herself on him like the other women were doing to their loves.

Di-Roy moved forward next. He look down at the Hōgyoku as it reacted to his present and changed him too. Loly was the one that gasped this time and was interested at what she was see.

He appeared as a young man with gray hair that cover up his right eye. His Hollow hole was in the middle of his chest. His mask remain is a bulky helmet. He had square, shark-like teeth.

Di-Roy look at himself and grin. He look down to see his Zanpakuto. It is a katana with a white sheath and hilt. He pick it up and held it behind his head and had his hands rest on it. He moved over to the others. He also found Loly next to him blush at him too.

Lastly was Rey for the group. He went over to the Hōgyoku and put his fin on it. It glowed and its light shine on him and turn him into an Arrancar too. Many female were blush and gasping at the sight they were see. Momo like what she saw, and Rukia grin and like it even more.

He appeared as a slim, lean-built handsome, young man with messy, shoulder-length black hair and piecing emerald green eyes. His mask remain is a shark jaw on his neck. His hollow hole is on his lower abs right below his chest.

Rey smirk at what he was seeing. He look down to see his Zanpakuto on the floor. It a katana with a royal blue hilt and a four pointed crown-shaped guard. He grabbed it and look over the niceness of it and walk over to the other. Both Momo and Ruika stood by him and his handsomeness.

With the group down, the next hollow to go was Tesla. He move to the Hōgyoku and it react to him as he was close. After the light died down, Tatsuki purred liking what she was seeing.

He appeared as is a slim, man with dirty blonde hair. He had a turquoise marking on his right cheek and brown eyes, but his right eyes was close and had a scar over it. His mask remain appear to be a thin upper jaw which forms a circlet around his forehead.

Telsa was flexing his new hands and move a bit too. He look to the floor to see his Zanpakuto too, with was different as well. It takes the unusual form of a rapier with a chakram embedded into the blade just above the hilt, and spikes on the hilt rim. The guard seems to be made of a kind of scaled ribbing.

He grabbed it and walked over to the other. He loyal stood next to Nnoitra's side. Next to at a turn was Pesche. The beetle got near it the Hōgyoku and it react to make him an Arrancar. Several females look at him with like.

He appeared as a pale skin, handsome, young man with blond hair. His Hollow hole is positioned near his stomach. His mask remain was shaped like a beetle on his forehead above his right eye and extended down and looking eyepatch that cover over his right eye.

Pesche grin and like how he turn out. He look to the floor to see his Zanpakuto. It is a katana with a hilt vaguely phallic in appearance and the guard consist of crescent that face outward.

He grabbed it and work over to the other. He stood my Nelliel's side, how was still clutching onto Grimmjow loving he was still blushing red. Next to go was Dondochakka. He walked to the Hōgyoku and put his hand over it. Its light shine over him and turn him into an Arrancars, thought one other were a bit surprised to see.

He appeared as a brown hair man that has a large, heavyset, but dumpy body with a short appendages with small, white hands. His mask remain looked like a part of a tiki mask that cover the top left side of his face.

Dondochakka look himself over and did a karate chop with his powerful hands. Look to the floor, he saw his Zanpakuto, but was different for anyone else so far, which impressed some. It is a large club with several spikes on it.

He grabbed it and set it on his shoulder. He walked over to the others and took next to his buddy Pesche. Next to go were more members of Skullak's, Cirucci's, and Harribel's group.

First to go was Apacci as the deer for close to the Hōgyoku. It reacted to her present and shine on her. Soon she found herself stand on two legs now. Ggio had a shine in his eyes as he like what he was seeing.

She appeared as a tomboyish young woman with heterochromia: her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She had dark blue, jaw-length hair. Her body was nice too with CC-cup cheat and wide hips and big rear. Her mask remain is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle.

Apacci grin and like want she got for a body. However, she didn't see anything on the floor at all. Instead, she was wearing collars over her wrists and thought they much have been her Zanpakuto. Others were interested too because seen Arrancars have very different weapon as their Zanpakuto.

Apacci drawn them and they took the shape of chakrams, with three blades protruding from each one. She like them very much and pit them back on her wrists. She walk over too the others and stood with her leaders.

Hiyori then when next to see how sexy she would turn out. She look at the Hōgyoku and touch it. After its light shine on her, she become an Arrancar too. Wonderweiss was blushing heavily and understand how Skullak, Grimmjow, and a few others were felling.

She appeared as a woman with a nice womanly appearance. Her had brown eyes, short blonde hair, and some freckles under her eyes too. She had an overly long fang protruding from the upper left side of her mouth and had tired lines under her eyes. Her Hollow hole was above her stomach and her body had D-cup chest and a large firm rear. Her mask remain is a jaw piece on the top of her hairline.

Hiyori grin and like her body very much and rubbed it some too. She look to the floor to see her Zanpakuto. It is a standard katana, though its tsuba is decorated in small hearts.

After pick it up, she join the others and stood next to Wonderweiss and wrapped her arm around him to let him enjoy her body and touch. Wonderweiss face was very red and he felt like me might pass out.

Sung-sun slithered over to the Hōgyoku next. She touch it with the tip end of her tail. It light too her over and after it dimmed down she had legs and was like the others now. Findor like what he was see from her.

She appeared as is a slender young woman with long, flowing, olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and lavender eyes, with three pink dots just below her right eye. Her chest was about BB-cup and her rear has some pump in it. Her mask remain created a three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs.

Sung-sun checked herself out and she might not have been more carved out like most of the other, but she should she was one of the most beautiful ones. She look to the floor to see her Zanpakuto and it was completely different for others too. It resembles a sai.

After picking it up she when other and join the others and stood next to Apacci. Next to come forward was Nanao. The black dragoness look down at the Hōgyoku and put her claw over to. It reacted and shrank her down and make her into an Arrancar too.

She appeared as a slim, youthful, young woman with long black hair, which is pinned back, light blue eyes with a deep tint of violet. Her body was good having a C-cup chest and a fine looking rear. Her mask remain was on the right side of her head with goes up and gives a curved back horn on the top of her head and the mask also continues down across her jaw-line giving a dragon-like lower jaw appearances.

Nanao believed her body was fine and just hope Findor like it too. She looked down to she her Zanpakuto on the floor. It is a wakizashi with black hilt and a rectangular guard decorated with a diamond-shape on its corners and a question-mark shape on its broad sides.

After she pick it up and look at it quickly. She when over with the others and stood next to Sung-sun. Next to go was Mila-Rose. The lioness was interested to see how she would turn out and look at the Hōgyoku. She up her paw on it and was transform by it light shining on her. Avirama feather ruffled as he didn't expect to see something so wonderful.

She appeared as s a dark-skinned, woman with green eyes, long, thick, wavy brown hair and large breasts that were F-cup and had a nice big rear too. Her Hollow hole is positioned mid-way between her navel and breasts. Her mask remain forms a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace.

Mila-Rose grin loving what she got and rubbed her hands over her sexy body for a moment. She look to the floor to see her Zanpakuto, which was a bit different. It resembles a broadsword.

Give it a swing, Mila-Rose join the other off to the side. Next to go was Rangiku. The wildcat purred at the Hōgyoku as she put her paw on it. Its light shine over her and made her an Arrancar too. Grimmjow could feel his face get more red like Skullak was after seeing his second mate like this.

She appears as beautiful, very busty, young woman with a perfect hourglass figure with a chest that was the biggest of every women's here and in the HH-cup and wide hips and a big rear, but Harribel has the biggest their still. She had blue eyes, long, wavy orange-blond hair, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. Her mask remain was a cat-like upper jaw, which forms a circlet on her forehead and cat ears on both side of her head.

Rangiku look at herself a grin loving her perfect sexy body. Her rubbed her hands on her large chest and love now many of the man were look at her dumbstruck and the women were look at her with envy. She look to the floor to see her Zanpakuto near her feet. It is a straight-bladed katana with a guard shaped like a cat's head, with tow triangles on the top half curved into ear-points, and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. It had a dark red hilt too.

Rangiku walk over to the group very sexy like Nelliel, Cirucci, and Harribel did before her with a bounce in her step and a swing in her hips. Her stood on Grimmjow's other side and grabbed his free arm and pressed herself over him with a grin love how the King was all red in the face like Skullak and Wonderweiss.

Next group to go was Baraggan's. Aldegor when first and got near the Hōgyoku. It reacted and turn him into an Arrancar too like everyone else.

He appeared as a tall and bulky man. He had black spiked up hair. His mask remain is a skull with a bull-like horn that covers the upper-left quarter of his face.

Aldegor seemed find him to look and strong arms too. He look to the floor to see his Zanpakuto. It looks like a normal katana, but with a long pink handle and a flower patterned guard.

After pick it up, he join the others and stood my his King's side. Next to go was Menis and seen eager too. Once close to the Hōgyoku, it shine and change him too.

He appeared as a youthful, effeminate man. He has spiked red hair with the end in a braid and amber eyes. His Hollow hole in the middle of his chest and his mask remain is a jaw which rests on the upper-left side of his head.

Menis look himself over and like how good he looked. He then look to the floor to see his Zanpakuto. It was a katana that had a green handle with a guard that had a half circle on both sides.

He when off to the side after pick it up and stood by his King too. Patros took his turn at he come forward. He looked at the Hōgyoku, but with a bit of a glare too. The light of it shine and made him an Arrancar.

He appeared as a man with slicked back blue hair, a thin mustache, and notably sunken eyes. His mask remain covers the left half of his upper face, and his Hollow hole is in his stomach.

Patros was surprised to feel more strong the before and was rethink that this might not be so back at all. He look to the floor to see his Zanpakuto. It takes the form of a normal katana with a diamond-shaped guard when sealed. The sheath and grip are yellow.

He grabbed it and feel the power in it too. He walk over to the large Arrancar group and watch as the remaining Hollows too their too. Lance then step forward next to go. The scared hammerhead up his fin on the Hōgyoku and felt it power make him strong and change him too.

He appeared as a young man with blond hair, which covered his black eyes. His Hollow hole is on the upper part of his abs. His mask remain is a hammerhead shape helmet in his head with a large scared gap on it that goes down to his left eye.

Lance grin like the power he was feel. He look to the floor were his Zanpakuto is. It is a katana with a dark blue hilt. He pick it up and join the others, but kept away for Harribel.

Last to go the serves King Baraggan was Leo. The cloaked tiger when to the Hōgyoku and put his hand over it. The light of it shine over him and after to stop he was an Arrancar. However, seem some female and women were liking what they were see.

He was a handsome man with long black scruffy hair and golden eyes with a scar over his left eye. His mask remain is a helmet in shape like a tiger, but his mask's left fang is gone and his right fang was broken in half.

Leo look at himself and seen to move his arm and leg to get a good feel of them. He look to the floor and seen like several over he go a Zanpakuto that was very different too. His take the form of two knuckle blades with spike on each knuckle and blade come out of one end.

Picking them up he move to the other are and bow to his King before taking his place by his side. Soon all they were left here the remaining Hollows that were in Skullak's, Cirucci's, and Harribel group. First to so was Aisslinger. The raven move over to the Hōgyoku and look at it. It reacted to him being close and changed him like the others. Yin grin as she like was her love turn out.

He appeared as a rather handsome, spiky silver hair man with three dark blue diamond shaped tattoos above his left eye and yellow eyes. His mask remain is a crest along the right side of his head.

Aisslinger were impressed as he felt good with his new body. He look to the floor were his Zanpakuto was. It is a katana with a dark blue hilt and a silver sheath.

Aisslinger pick it up and join his others. Thought got Yin grabbing on to him and was very happy. Aisslinger just had a small smile on his face, since it was very hard to make him blush. Next to go was Demoura. He stomped over and look at the Hōgyoku. He touch it and it shine at him and make him an Arrancar too.

He appeared as a dark-skin, fairly muscular man with brown hair. He had red eyes and two purple lined tattoos down his cheeks. His mask remain cover the top of his face with two strange linear emblems between his eyes.

Demoura flex his arm and like how strong he became. He look to the floor were his Zanpakuto was. It is a large katana with a dark purple hilt and sheath.

He move to the others and next to go was Ebern. The metal spider touch the Hōgyoku with one of his legs. The light shine on him and after was on two legs now. Even a few women like what they were seeing.

He appeared as a tall and slender build man with short, light brown hair that is swept back creating peak on both side of his head. His right eyebrow unusually points upwards. His mask remain is a three hole mask that cover his left eye.

Ebern seemed impressed with his new looks. He look down at the floor to see his Zanpakuto at. It is a katana with a gray hilt and a pentagram shaped guard.

After pick it up, he join the others in wait for the remaining Hollow to take their turns. Next to go was Luders. He stood before the Hōgyoku and it reacted to him being near and changed him into an Arrancar. Seen some women like him too in his looks.

He appeared as a man with his eyebrows and hair are black on the right and white on the left side. He also had shoulder length hair too. His mask remain are series of circular marks on his face, both above and below his eyes.

Luders seen impressed how he look too. He looked to the floor as well and saw his Zanpakuto. It is a katana with a green hilt and a winged-shaped guard.

He grabbed it and join with the others. Next to go was Tatsuki. The tigress look at the Hōgyoku and touch it was her paw. It light shine over her and after it was over she felt herself stand on two legs. Tesla's good eye slightly wide and he did like what he saw.

She appeared as a young woman with an average height, short black hair that was spiked out on the sides, brown eyes, and had a very lean and fit frame to her body with a C-cup chest and a nice looking rear too. Her mask remain was on both of her cheeks and looked like the upper fanged jaw of a wild tiger.

Tatsuki seen to like how she turn out and did and few punches and kicks to show out skilled and tough she was. Looking to the floor, she saw her Zanpakuto. It is a katana with a blue hilt and claw shaped guard.

After picking it up she join with the others, but kind want to be next to Tesla, but without Nnoitra. She thought she was get her chance later. Next to go was Charlotte. He when to the Hōgyoku and let to shine its beautiful light over him. After it was over, most of his comrade look surprised to see how he turn out.

He appeared as large, bulky, and muscular man. He had long, wavy purple hair, large glossy lips, icy blue eyes, and curly long eyelashes. His mask remain resemble a small tiara with horns.

Charlotte believed he become even more beautiful then he was before. He look to the floor to see his Zanpakuto. It is a large katana with a purple handle and sheath, and a hilt shaped like a flower with holes in the petals.

He pick it up and look on the beauty and shape of sure a fine looking sword. He when over to the others and next to go was Nirgge. The mammoth used his truck to touch the Hōgyoku and it changed him too.

He appeared as a very large man whose mask remain consist of a thick helmet with short tusks protruding from the sides. He has wavy, short blond hair, and four short squiggly lines descending from each of his dark red eyes. He has a jagged, chipped tooth protruding from the lower left side of his mouth.

Nirgge clutch him fists and look to the floor. He saw his Zanpakuto near him. It resembles an average katana with a silver, oval-like guard and a light green handle.

He grabbed it and join over with the others that were his comrades. Next to go was Isane, but she was a bit scared and shy on how she will turn on. The dove when over to the Hōgyoku and touch it with her wing. It light cover over her and make her into an Arrancar. Shawlong was on that doesn't get surprised or interested in thing that easily. However, he was a bit surprised and seen impressed at what he saw.

She appeared as a very tall, young woman with gray eyes and short, messy, silver hair. Her body was nice too with her chest at D-cup and her rear nicely big too. Her mask remain take the form her feathers that are together and hang on the right side of her face out of her hair.

Isane look at herself and was surprised that she was the tallest women in the room. She still like how she looked and look to see her Zanpakuto on the floor too. It takes the form of a katana with a deep blue handle and a pointed round guard, somewhat similar to a snowflake.

After picking it up she join the other and stood next to Shawlong. His comrades were smirking at him, but he just shook his head no how childish they were acting, but like Isane being by his side. Next to go was Poww. The giant whale come forward and look down at the tiny Hōgyoku. He used on of his fingers to touch it and its light shine on him and shrank him down too. Thought to many of his comrades surprised he might have been the tallest Arrancar of all of them.

He appeared as a very tall man with light green eyes and dark brown hair. His mask remain consist of a large plate across his chin with two horn-like appendages. He has two green, triangle-like lines running through each of his cheeks which form inner circles. He has the hairstyle of a medieval monk.

Poww was flexing his large had and then look down. On the floor was his Zanpakuto, thought to other thoughts the found it ironic that Poww was huge tall man, but his Zanpakuto was so small to the giant. It took the form of a wakizashi that has a light-purple handle and sheath with a guard shaped like a half-oval on each side.

Poww grabbed it and when over with the other to wait for the last four Hollows to go. Next up was Avirama. He move over to the Hōgyoku and touch it with his wing. The light of it shine over him and after Mila-Rose grin and lick her lips like the end result she was seeing for her love.

He appeared as a muscular and good looking man with numerous red tattoos across his chest. He has long black hair and dark gold eyes. His mask remain takes the form of a beak-like helmet atop his head.

Avirama grin and like how he look as he flex his arms. He then look to the floor was his Zanpakuto. It takes the form of a standard-sized red katana, which has an oval-shaped guard with a protrusion on four sides.

He pick it up and when over to the other. Avriama stood with his comrades wit his arms crossed, but Mila-Rose grabbed onto him and pressed herself on him as both of them grin. Next to go was Shaolin that last of the female. The hornet buzzed and look at the Hōgyoku as she touch in with one of her legs. The light shine on her and after it was over, Ggio seen to like what he was seeing again, while Apacci frown and glared out of jealous at her rival.

She appeared as a relatively petite, yet curvy, young woman with shoulder-length black hair with a soft look to it and gray eyes. Her body with good with D-cup chest and a nice rear too. Her mask remain cover her lower half of her face like a ninja mask, but has an insect-like appearance to in. Lucky for her, she is able to retract the front of it whenever she like to reveal her mouth and lips.

Shaolin look her self over and flexed her hand, fingers, and toes. She did a few kicks to move her new body around to see how it work. She was happy with the end results. Look to the floor she found her Zanpakuto at her feet. It s a wakizasi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao and the guard is shaped as a Hōmonka.

She pick it up and when over to the other and stood with them. She was next to Apacci as both glared at she others having something better then each other. Shaolin had her bigger chest, but Apacci had wide hips and a bigger rear. Next to go was Findor. The Fiddler Crab move to the Hōgyoku and touch in with his small claw. It reacted and shine over him as he was turned into an Arrancar. Both Sung-sun and Nanao were liking what they were seeing.

He appeared as a slim, handsome man. His mask remain consist of a smooth helmet covering the upper half of his face with yellow eye holes and a row of teeth sewn across his chin like a strap. He has long, flowing blond hair and under his mask he had leopard-like, light purple markings around his gray eyes.

Findor was impressed on how he turn out and seen to smile. Look to the floor he saw his Zanpakuto. It resembles a standard katana with a pink handle and a guard which resembles a Spanish épée or rapier.

He pick it up and did some swings and stab moves with it. Findor felt like a natural at it all ready. He when over to the others and got both Sung-sun and Nanao stand my his side and hold his arms. Finally to go was Ggio. The Saber-Tooth Tiger walk forward to the Hōgyoku. He put his paw on it and its like shine on him to turn him into an Arrancar. Both Apacci and Shaolin grinning and love what they were seeing very much.

He appeared as a slim, handsome, young man with scruffy black hair, a short braided ponytail, golden eyes, and a youthful, feminine face. His mask remain resemble the skull of a saber-tooth cat, and is on the top of his head, resembling a helmet.

Ggio flexed his hand and did some punched and kicks to see how good his new body was. He found it very good and look to the floor to see his Zanpakuto. It resembles a normal katana, with a light yellow handle and silver, oval-shaped guard with slits going down the middle of both ends. It features an unusual double-edged straight blade which is squared-off, effectively making it the size of a kodachi.

He pick it up and join over with is Lord. Though both Apacci and Shaolin grabbed onto him and press themselves again their love. Ggio start to blush deep red over his face and can understand how is Lord it feeling now too.

Unohana look over her Arrancar and smiled very wide and like this very much. They were all powerful to face either Captains, SternRitters, or Lieutenants. She along like how most of them men came out all good looking and handsome. Giselle just love how all the women came out all busty and sexy to her eyes.

"Now my Arrancars, they a dressing room not to far from here with anything you like to wear," said Unohana. "After you find something, please meet me in the meeting room were to will get the rank down for you all."

All of the Arrancars nodded and walk off, but for some of the guys they had to drag the loved crazed lovers hang on them with them. After the all left, Unohana look to Giselle and said, "Now like get you operation done with too and make your dream for really my lovely Gigi." Giselle grin with joy finally be about to become what she want to be like and be with her lover too.

With the Arrancars, the walk for ten minutes and found the room they were told to find. They when inside and were surprised to see thousand of different white and black clothes hanging all around for the Arrancars. Most of the basic uniform consist of a white jacket, black sash, white hakama, black tabi and white zōri. Still their was many customized uniform too for any man or woman to wear. They question who make them, but thought that Unohana had to done it. Seen did spend a lot of time alone with in Las Noches and the guess this was what she was doing all the time. Their were many mirror about too for anyone to look themselves over if the like something or not. Soon they all spread out and look around of something they would like to wear.

 **Welcome To The Arrancar's Masquerade**

We've got the fire, who's got the matches

Take a look around at the sea of masks

and come one come all, welcome to the grand ball

Where the strong run for cover and the weak stand tall

We're not one to scatter ashes

But there's some things that melt the plastic

Try and dig down deeper if you can

We're not afraid

We're not ashamed

We're not to blame

Welcome to the masquerade

We're not ashamed

We're not afraid

We're not okay

Welcome to the masquerade

Welcome to the masquerade

We've got the power, who's got the action

Break it down till there's nothing but a mere fraction

Out of the fire, rise from the ashes

Reject your doubt and release the passion

Let's get on it, believe if you want it

step into the realm where the real ones flaunt it

Come back, rewind, another time on it

Reach out, take that, but now step on it

We're not one to scare the masses

But there's some things that melt the plastic

Try and dig down deeper if you can

We're not afraid

We're not ashamed

We're not to blame

Welcome to the masquerade

We're not ashamed

We're not afraid

We're not okay

Welcome to the masquerade

Welcome to the masquerade

We're not afraid

We're not ashamed

We're not to blame

Welcome to the masquerade

We're not ashamed

We're not afraid

We're not okay

Welcome to the masquerade

Welcome to the masquerade

Welcome to the masquerade

We're not one to scatter ashes

But there's some things that melt the plastic

Try and dig down deeper if you can

We're not afraid

We're not ashamed

We're not to blame

Welcome to the masquerade

We're not ashamed

We're not afraid

We're not okay

Welcome to the masquerade

Welcome to the masquerade

* * *

After about two or three hours, all the Arrancars found a uniform to where and they all when to the meeting room. Inside the large was a round table with 19 chairs around it. They saw the Unohana was already sitting in her chair that had more of a throne look to it for a Queen. By her side were her loyal lover Giselle.

The more strongest and leader like figure of that all Arrancar too a seat in one of the chairs as their followers stood behind them very loyal too.

Unohana also charge her appearance some and discard all her old Soul Reapers clothes for a sexy reveal Arrancar one. Her eyes appear gloomy and very menacing. She no long had her braid on anymore and let her hair be free, down, and long. She along revealed to have a notable scar in-between her collarbone. Warriors like Skullak were interested in it and wonder how she got it. She wears an extremely revealing customized uniform with a small top that show off a good amount of her chest with silver rings that connect her small and thin lower part of her out if and a dress like part the covers her legs up to her hips. She also wears white fingerless gloves, which have silver rings on them that are connected to a black cape like fabric. She along had a black collar around her neck too. ( _Look up darkthewise DA picture to see her look_ )

As for Giselle, become she was a young fine looked man, but didn't like how he look and want to be a woman. Unohana operated on him and ever time make him into a her. After today, Unohana finally finish and Giselle was a completely a full women with D-cup chest a bit small then Unohana's EE-cup and a fine rear too, but not as big like Unohana's rear is. She wear a v-cut small shirt reveal a good about of her chest and a full stomach. Her had a mini-skirt on too, but kept on her black leggings on with her blue heart buckle on her waist too.

Unohana look around the table at what interesting types of uniform her Arrancars were wearing. Most also had their Zanpakuto in their sash to hold their sword. Some were hold their Zanpakuto, while a few had their Znapkuto clip to their backs. She look to the left and when to the right look at them. She did find it they were all sitting alphabetically for left to right based on their last names.

Luppi wears a variation of a typical Arrancar outfit. His attire consists of a long-sleeve shirt, enough to cover and cloak his hands. Luppi's shirt has an opening on the left side of his body, just below his arm, allowing him to place his Zanpakutō within it. In addition, there are two large square-like holes on the bottom portion of his shirt that reveal his left and right abdomens. Luppi finishes his outfit with a white hakama, black sash, black tabi socks and a pair of low-heeled open-toe shoes.

Aaroniero wears an elongated, white mask covered with eight holes. His outfit, is customized: he wears a dress garb that covers his entire body as opposed to the normal jacket and hakama. He also wears a frilly nobles' coat that acts as his replacement jacket and a pair of white gentleman's gloves.

Rudobon wears a customized uniform, which is a long sleeve jacket with a black line starting at the high collar and curving down to his right hip. He also wears a black sash, white hakama, and black gloves.

Ulquiorra wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket has longer coattails than others, and the collar is higher.

Dordoni wear his own outfit that is customized, with fringes on the forearm portion of the sleeves, a red sash tied at his waist, shoulder pads, and openings down the front which reveal his black undershirt.

Fran wears a shirt that is opened in the front like Dordoni's, but with no undershirt, shoulder pads, and fringes and had a black sash.

Nnoitra clothing consists of a modified Arrancar jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wears the standard hakama, but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots. He also wears a large white eyepatch that cover over his Hollow hole and mask remain.

Tesla wears a different style jacket from most Arrancar in that it resembles a lab coat, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and what appears to be medals sewn across his chest. He also wears black gloves and boots. He also wears a black eyepatch over his scared right eye.

Szayel's clothes differ from the original Arrancar uniform. Instead of a normal jacket, he wears a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He has three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with two running to each side of his chest and one down the middle. He wears the regular pants with a slight length taken away. He also wears white gloves.

Nemu has her hair pulled back into a long braid that Szayel did for her. She wears a customized uniform, which is a short white, tight dress that extends to her mid-thighs. Her sleeves are not wide and her upper parts of her sleeves are puffy. He wears a wide black obi, fastened with a red cord. She wears white gloves, which only cover the back of her hands and wrists, and a dark pink choker.

Harribel put three braided locks in her hair. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket with no collar to hide her beautiful face, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Her hakama also shows of her hips and a bit of her large rear too.

Apacci wears the standard Arrancar uniform, but has shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v-neck, and gloves.

Hiyori wears a nice revealing Arrancar outfit as she wore a sleeveless jacket which showed a good bit of her cleavage and a hakama that showed a good bit of her hips, thighs, and rear, and knee high black boots with white outlines. He also up her hair into two pigtails that fairly long and hung down.

Sung-sun wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her outfit consists of a long white dress with long sleeves, which extend well past her hands, with a single slit in each one, and two thin belts crisscrossing around her waist.

Nanao wears a customized uniform, which is a one piece outfit, which shows a good amount of her chest and completely shows off her shoulders, thighs, hips, and a fair amount of her rear. She wears separate long white sleeves with a black lines and thigh-length white boots with black outlines. She also wears glasses with a slight oval shape to them.

Mila-Rose's Arrancar attire was heavily modified: it matches to the attire belonging to an Amazon warrior, with multiple armor covering her breasts and upper arms, gauntlets on her forearms, and a white skirt.

Rangiku wears a customized uniform with a normal sleeveless, v-neck strap shirt that show off a good amount of her chest. Her also had a long pink scarf over shoulder, a pink sash, and white hakama that show off her hips and a spit in it on the right side that reveal her right leg.

Grimmjow's attire consists of a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black and he wears it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest.

Shawlong wears a standard Arrancar uniform. Edrad wears a standard Arrancar uniform, but usually has his jacket open, revealing the Hollow hole.

Nakeem wears the standard Arrancar uniform, a tight jacket and a belt leading his Zanpakutō on his waist. Yylfordt wears the standard Arrancar uniform, but has his jacket halfway open.

Di-roy wears a standard uniform with jacket full open the same as Grimmjow and wears aqua bandages wrapped around the right-hand side of his mask. Rey wears a standard Arrancar attire, similar to Ulquiorra's.

Yammy wears a standard Arrancar uniform, with the only difference being his jacket is always open. Kukkapūro wears a standard Arrancar uniform.

Baraggan wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining, short sleeves, and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He wears a golden wristband on both wrists, and a belt consisting of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. Overall, he resembles a barbarian lord (of Viking origin).

Patros outfit is similar to Ulquiorra Cifer's, but with a high cut in the jacket that bares his Hollow hole. Aldoger's outfit consists of the standard Arrancar blouse.

Menis outfit consists of a sleeveless blouse that exposes his mid-drift, and his sash hangs below his left hip. Leo wear a similar uniform like younger brother Ggio has.

Lance wears a plate over his chest and a white hakama with a black sash. On his wrists were grey shark like fin guards.

Gantenbainne's outfit has been modified to match his particular style, including large frills on his collar and thighs.

Wonderweiss wears the Arrancar jacket with a hole in the middle of his chest, revealing his Hollow hole and the tip of a mark on his chest. The outfit also has large arm cuffs on the sleeves.

Nelliel wears a customized uniform that is a tight fitting long sleeved shirt with should pads, puffy cuffs, and a black line starting at the collar and going down to the left side of her chest and to the side and a puffy three lay bottom too. She had a two thin black sash, which one used to hold her Zanpakuto. Her wear white gloves and white pants that are open on the bottom of her legs and standard Arrancar shoes.

Pesche wears a customized uniform that is a white long sleeve shirt with a black line down the middle and shoulder pads. His shirt was nice tucked into his hakama. Dondochakka wears a customized uniform too.

Zommari's uniform consists of a long mandarin-style Arrancar jacket with a small opening at his chest area. He wears a default hakama like all other Arrancar, although his sandals resemble traditional martial arts training shoes.

Cirucci painted her fingernails black. She wear an outfit that is similar to that of the Gothic lolita style of Japanese fashion .Her outfit consists of a frilly dress with large, poofy sleeves that cut off at her shoulder and a pair of knee-high boots. She also wears fingerless, evening-style gloves, as well as leg warmers that attach to garters at her thighs. Her dress also has wings on her back, to put her real wings into to.

Loly's uniform includes a short, frilled skirt, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and what appears to be thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots. She wears white bracelets on her arms, and she also wears a white-colored, black-outlined material that ties around her neck, which reveals a fair portion of her stomach as well as her chest.

Menoly's attire consists of a white dress with short sleeves, which are slit and run slightly past her elbows, and an upturned collar. Her dress is also unzipped at the front revealing her cleavage. Her dress also exposes her waist and part of her thighs on both sides of her body. A black sash is worn loosely around her hips. As with most Arrancar, she wears black tabi socks and low-heel sandals. She completes her outfit with a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets on her arms.

Yin and Yang both wear the same outfit, which is reminiscent of the white Arrancar uniform. A sleeveless white jacket, elbow-length gloves, white bracelets on each wrist, sock-like stockings, black high heeled Arrancar-themed boots, and short schoolgirl-themed skirts. Of this, the skirt, stockings and gloves are colored to represent their element (red for Yang, blue for Yin).

Momo wears a customized uniform with a top looking like Japanese female combat style. On her arms are separate sleeves that are not connected to her uniform, but are tied in place with dark aqua ribbons. She wears a white hakama and standard Arrancar shoes.

Rukia wears a standard customized uniform with a jacket with a v-neck, black cuffs, and a short coattail. She also wears a white hakama and a black sash.

Starrk's clothing is typical of an Arrancar: he wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist and he wears white gloves.

He also wields a standard-sized katana. It sports a pewter-colored rectangular guard, with small protrusions on each corner, and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt itself is a yellow color, and the sheath is a metallic-gold color.

Lilynette's outfit consists of white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar and thigh-high, fur-lined boots.

She also wields a sword that she shown everyone before putting it in the stump of the missing horn on her mask remain. It resembles a scimitar with a standard katana hilt and an oblong guard.

Skullak wears a customized uniform, which is a long sleeve jacket with a black line starting at the collar and curving down to his right hip. He also wears white hakama and a black sash.

Aisslinger wears a customized uniform with a cape that covers the upper half of his uniform. Demoura wears a standard uniform. He had his hair in a dread-locked hairstyle with several ornaments at the end of them and an earring on his left ear.

Ebern's attire consists of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat which features shoulder straps and is tied using a black belt at its waist, which is adorned with a decorative buckle. This is worn over white trousers and trench boots.

Luders attire consists of a long, white robe, over which he wears a waist-length white robe which feature epaulettes. A thin black sash goes from the left epaulette to the right side of his waist. He wears white boots.

Tatsuki wears a customized uniform with a white tank top, a white scarf around her neck, white, elbow length gloves, white skin tight pants, and black martial art shoes. She also carries several throwing draggers too.

Charlotte's Arrancar outfit is customized with feminine motifs. His mannerisms and dress style border on those of a stereotypical drag queen. Nirgge wears a standard uniform with customized sleeves around his wrists.

Isane wears a top that only cover her chest, but has a good amount showing. Her shoulders, mid-seaction and most of her back are all exposed. She wore black and white bandages starting at her wrist, going up her arm, and stop a bit below her shoulders. Her hakama is smooth and has an opening in the front to let her legs be exposed out and has thigh-length white boots. She also wears a thin dangling red earring on each ear.

Poww wears a standard white Arrancar uniform, but it is customized to look like a Chinese garb, with long sleeves which expose his very large hands. He wears a default hakama like all other Arrancar, and his sandals resemble traditional martial arts training shoes.

Avirama wears two white sleeves on his wrists, a white hakama, a white breechcloth, and a black sash around his waist.

Shaolin's uniform is a customized Arrancar version of the Stealth Force. It was sleeveless and don't cover most of her back. She wears a golden ring round her neck, which hold the top of her uniform and had an open in her chest area to show off. She wears long, white arm sleeves that stop at her elbow and a black sash around her waist. Her hakama is different in which it completely show off her thighs and also wears white out-lined, black Chinese shoes.

Findor's Arrancar outfit vaguely resembles a Spanish soldier. He has customized it with shoulder pads, knee-high boots, and a knife-like protrusion on both of his sleeves which extend along the top of his hands. He wears his hakama with the legs tucked into his boots.

Ggio wears the white standard Arrancar uniform, but it is customized, partly resembling a mandarin-style jacket with a small opening at his chest area, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an upturned collar, and hakama, all of which are white. His shoes resemble traditional martial arts training shoes. His hakama are also slightly different from normal: the legs are close-fitting, and lack the creases normal hakama have.

"Now then my dear Arrancar it time to make the rank of our army," said Unohana, which interested everyone. "A number of you will become the Espada that are the leaders of the Arrancar Army. They rest of you will me Numeros."

"And how will we be ranked?" asked Baragga with his arms crossed. Many others nodded in agreement and wanted to know how she would do it.

"That will be easy," said Unohana. She pressed a button and then float up to the Arrancars view was a large purple glowing sphere. "This is a devise that will read each of your reiatsu, powers, and abilities and judge how strong and powerful each of you are and rank you with a numbers. All you have to do is put your hand on it to scan you and start analyzing your all."

The Arrancars were very impressed, but Szayel very excited to see it and could wait to start make his own inventions with the help of Nemu. Soon everyone when to the orb and touch in as the scan their hand with a purple light. After all 60 Arrancar finish sphere was started to making beeping noise and look over the information from all the Arrancars and judge how to order them.

The devise finish and started to announce the Arrancar's numbers. "Arrancar 60... Nakeem Grindina, Arrancar 59... Aldoger, Arrancar 58... Menis, Arrancar 57... Kukkapūro, Arrancar 56... Nirgge Parduoc, Arrancar 55... Di-Roy Linker!"

"What! No what that weakling is strong them me!" said Nirgge pointed at Di-Roy. "Yea, a Linker this strong is unheard of," said Menis. Aldoger nodded in agreement. Kukkapūro was down to see himself so low in the ranks.

Di-Roy just grin and said, "Well, that device can't lie at all. So I guess I strong then you five are. I'm sorry about you Nakeen." Nakeem just shrugged his shoulder. After all he was the only Gillian out of them all. Aaroniero didn't count because he was very different.

Grimmjow frown seeing two of his men were so low. Baraggan wasn't that happy either see two of his elite were that low in the ranks. Yammy frown too and was not happy for his loyal subordinate being so low.

"Arrancar 54... Dondochakka Birstanne, Arrancar 53... Demoura Zodd, Arrancar 52... Loly Aivirrne, Arracnar 51... Pesche Guatiche, Arrancar 50... Momo Hinamori, Arracnar 49... Menoly Mallia, Arrancar 48... Aisslinger Wernarr!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Loly. "How Am I So Weak!" "Loly just calm down," said Menoly. "You're not to low." "Like Hell, Your High Then Me!" said Loly still in rage as Menoly try to calm her down.

"Aww, man I never thought I would be this lower," said Dondochakka down. Pesche pat his buddy on the back and said, "Hey, don't be that down. You take at least high the some others. Gezz, the Loly girl higher then you and she scream out."

Dondochakka felt better and happy to have a good friend like Pesche. Demoura just crossed him arm and was not happy feel low. Aisslinger just rolled his eyes at everyone acting do childish for their ranks. He didn't mind it at all or really care. Momo was acting calm and mature too.

Nelliel was a bit down to see his two friends this low, but that were at least high then a few others. Cirucci just sighed, since she knew Loly would act like this if she was low in the ranks and just hope Menoly could keep her calm before she has a talk with her later. Skullak was frown seen to of his first member of this group were a bit lower then all the others.

"Arracnar 47... Tesla Lindocruz, Arrancar 46... Avirama Redder, Arracanr 45... Hiyori Sarugaki, Arracnar 44... Lance Tiburon, Arrancar 43... Cyan Sung-sun!"

"What the Hell, I should have been more higher in the ranks!" said Avriama. "Just be happy your still rank high the most others," said Tesla a bit scared of Nnoitra being mad.

Hiyori and Lance was not happy either being not in the thirties. Lance just glared and Hiyori was shaking in rage. Sung-sun frown too feeling she about have been better then her some of her other comrades.

Nnoitra was not happy at all and sneered that Tesla did make it into the thirties or twenties. Skullak was surprised to see Avirama didn't get high in the ranks with his skills. Harribel frown and didn't like how to of their women were being this low, but just hope Hiyori wouldn't lose it. Baraggan was a bit happy to see one of his men was a bit high, but it was still not good enough to him.

"Arrancar 42... Fran Santonio, Arrancar 41... Emilou Apacci, Arrancar 40... Luders Friegen, Arrancar 39... Yylfordt Granz, Arrancar 38... Rukia!"

"I hope Lord Dordoni is happy with my rank," said Fran a bit nervous. Apacci on the other hand was very enraged as she was shacking and clutching her fist too. She couldn't believe Mila-Rose was stronger, but she hated that bitch Shaolin was.

Luder flown, but was Ok, since make to be stronger then 20 others. Yylordt shrugged his shoulder and said, "Well, at least I made it into the thirty at least." Rukia was fine with her rank too.

Dordoni was happy what Fran was about to be high the most and was proud of him. Harribel sighed too know that she was going to need to talk with Apacci later too. Skullak was a bit surprised to some of his men in the middle, since he had many other still can be high.

Grimmjow nodded to see Yylfordt was in the middle of the rank, but Szayel just smirk still think his older brother was not in his range of power yet. Cirucci was happy to see that Rukia was not just a pretty face and was going to be strong.

"Arrancar 37... Patros, Arrancar 36... Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Arracnar 35... Tatsuki Arisawa, Arrancar 34... Franceska Mila-Rose, Arrancar 33... Nanao Ise!"

Patros frown, but had to expect it. At least he was high them the others. Charlotte didn't mind at all and was happy. Tatsuki and Nanao didn't mind their rank and felt happy that they were strong women. Mila-Rose grin and knew she was the strongest of her two friends.

Baraggan seen to look to see that another one of his men was not high, but not too low either. Skullak seen to know how skilled Charlotte was and the same with Tatsuki as well. Harribel nodded seen that the women are not low and are strong the others thought they are.

"Arrancar 32... Asguiaro Ebern, Arrancar 31... Edrad Liones, Arrancar 30... Yang Tachibana, Arrancar 29... Yin Tachibana, Arrancar 28... Nemu!"

Ebern smirk and could help to feel stronger then Luders was. Edrad nodded and said, "Well, I know I was the third strong in our group. So I good with my rank."

Yin and Yang look at each other and were surprised the Yin was a little bit strong then Yang, but Yin didn't want her sister be mad at her, but Yang wasn't at all and they were just one number different and shouldn't be mad about it. Nemu was surprised to think she would be this high and hope Szayel was happy.

Skullak look to see another one of him men were down now and wonder how the others will rank. Grimmjow was fine with Edrad. He was his third strongest follow and happy that he had strong member in his group.

Cirucci was surprised the twins were a little different in powers, skills, and abilities. She was just happy the sister didn't get mad or jealous with each other and care about each other and happy to be so high in the rankings. Szayel just grin and laugh in other faces to show how happy he was his dear Nemu was so strong then many others are. Just make him happy to know he had a good lover to be with.

"Arrancar 27... Isane, Arrancar 26... Shawlong Kufang, Arrancar 25...Rangiku Matsumoto!"

Isane should believe she made it his high in the ranking. She never thought of herself be to strong at all, but heard that she is, it make her very happy and pure tear of joy in her eyes. Shawlong was good with his rank too. After all being the leader of Grimmjow's group and the second strongest was fine too him. Rangiku just giggle out in joy. She should believe he was be this high in the ranks. Just make her feel like jumping kissing Grimmjow over his face too.

Skullak was very happy for dear Isane. He always worried about her some, but see that she was strong all this time he didn't need to worry anymore. Grimmjow that smirked as he know his second in command was be high ranking. Harribel was surprised with Rangiku's rank, seen to wanted how she was lazy all the time and must train alone on her own when everyone was sleeping.

"Arranncar 24... Choe Neng Poww, Arrancar 23... Findor Carias, Arrancar 22... Shaolin!"

Poww nodded with his high rank. Findor just grin pointed at the devise and said, "Exacta!" Shaolin just grin because she was not stronger then that annoy Apacci, but all of the women that are Numeros. It made her just want to grin.

Skullak seen happy that more of his member of his group were so high ranked. He look forward to see how that Espada ranks would play out soon.

"Arrancar 21... Ggio Vega!"

Ggio grin to could believe out of everyone in his Lord and Mistresses group, he was the strongest of them all. Skullak couldn't help to chuckled seen his more loyal comrade hugged both of his women, which made the happy and blush to be held by their man.

The device seen to paused as it was going over some data. Both Baraggan and Grimmjow look to their most powerful members and the question is who was the strongest out of the Numeros. Both Rey and Leo look at each other waiting. Rey had his smirk, while Leo was calm.

"Arrancar 20... Rey Tiburon, Arrancar 19... Leo Vega! All Numeros have been ranked."

Rey snapped his finger and said, "Dang and here I thought I was the strongest, but it seen you Vega are stronger then I thought." Leo just nodded and smiled see that his young brother has grown stronger at leave home and join Skullak's group.

Grimmjow was a bit down that Baraggan's man beat his my one, but still happy to see that Rey was still powerful. Baraggan smirk and know that his right hand man was the most powerful of the Numeros.

Soon the reamain Arrancars looked and listen very carefully to the devise. "Oh, by the way, those who will become Espada will have a tattoo of their number of their rank on their body. Just need to think where and it will appear there," said Unohana.

The Arrancars nodded and were think about an area to have a tattoo of their number on their body somewhere. The device started beeping and calculating the data it got as it started to rank off the Espada.

"Espada 18... Aaroniero Arruruerie, Espada 17... Rudobon Chelute, Espada 16... Luppi Antenor!"

"What? Oh Hell No!" said Luppi. "I'm not this weak! I should me in the top ten!" "Silent you fool," said Rudobon. "Just be happy you an Espada at all. After all your family is a disgrace."

Luppi mutter to himself and just crossed his arm not happy. Aaroniero got a number one tattoo on his head with a deep voice and a number eight tattoo on his head with a high-pitched childish voice.

Rudobon's seventeen tattoo was on his right shoulder. Luppi's number sixteen tattoo was on his right hip. Thought only Luppi was the only one anyone could seen.

Luppi still couldn't live that fifteen other were stronger then him or at least five of them. Rudobon didn't mind at all and Aaroniero knew his was not going to be the strongest then anyone else.

"Also Rudobon from the power you have as a Hollow, I enhanced them too," said Unohana. "You will me the Captain of our Execution Squad called the Exequias." Rudobon bowed his head and said, "Thank you my lady."

"Espada 15... Zommari Rureaux, Espada 14... Yammy Llargo!"

"What, you can be serious," said Yammy. "I'm more powerful then this. I can't be rank this low. I should me in the top ten." "Silent," said Ulquiorra. "The devise can't be wrong at all. You might have more reiastu that us all, but the device also calculated your skilled, powers, and abilities. Seen you rage wasn't enough to make you rank high."

Yammy just slam his fist on the table, but didn't break at all. Zommari was at least calm and didn't have any problems with his rank at all.

Zommari's number fifteen tattoo was on his right forearm. Yammy's number fourteen tattoo was on his left shoulder. Thought like the others, expect for Luppi, there were hide thanks to their uniforms. Many of the others expect their to be hide too.

"Espada 13... Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Espada 12... Szayel Aporro Granz!"

Szayel chuckled and said, "Well, this is a surprise. How would thought I would be the strongest of the Adjuchas level Espada here. I quite happy and like this devise choices very much." Gantenbainne was find with this rank and nodded.

Gantenbainne's number thirteen tattoo was on his right shoulder. Szayel's number twelve tattoo was on his right thigh.

"Espada 11... Cirucci Sanderwicci!"

Cirucci frown and look down. "To think I the weakest of all the Vasto Lorde here." Lucky for her Skullak wrapped his arms around her and said, "You're still strong to me and you rank my favorite number too my love. So I think your fine being one of the strong women here."

Cirucci felt better and just hugged her love back know he can alway make her happy and she was excited to reward him later, but have Harribel to help too. Cirucci's number eleven tattoo was on her just below her chest and just right above she stomach too.

"Esapda 10... Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Espada 9... Wonderweiss Margela!"

"Well, being at ten," said Dordoni. "I don't mind that at all. Just being in the top ten make me happy that your device thinks I'm strong." Wonderweiss was surprised, but happy to make in to the top ten for being a young Vasto Lorde.

Dordoni's number ten tattoo was on the back of his neck. Wonderweiss's number nine tattoo was on this right foot.

The remaining eight look at each other and wait to here their numbers. Each of them had a number in mine and was think that and also think about who that were strong then too.

"Espada 8... Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!"

"Like Hell I Am!" yelled Grimmjow. "I will only expect on think that that is my Nel can be stronger them me, but how that Hell his Skullak's second woman and you are stronger them me!"

Grimmjow pointed at Nnoitra, who grin and said, "What's the matter, want to make it to the top five? Well, to bad you'll never going to make it like me." Harribel just glared at Grimmjow, though Nelliel glare at Harribel and wouldn't let her do anything to her Grimmy unless she could get passed her.

Grimmjow's number eight tattoo was on his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole. Seen he was the second Espada to have his tattoo visible to be seen for others.

"Espada 7... Nnoitra Gilga!"

"NO! I Refused to me lower ranking then two damn women!" said Nnoitra. Skullak, Grimmjow, Nelliel, and Harribel all glared at him and if he would say some more with you be killed. Nnoitra just sneered and look away think this stupid device was completely broken.

Nnoitra's number seven tattoo was on his tongue. Others question why he would want it their, but seen he want it to be seen.

"Espada 6... Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck!"

"Aww, just missed it my that much to be in the top five," said Nelliel. "Oh well, I don't see anything warn with that at all and happy being this high."

Nelliel's number six tatto was on her back.

"Espada 5... Tia Harribel!"

Harribel nodded and was find with this. Make it to the top five for a woman would have been hard, but she was happy to know she was powerful for other women to look up to, so the can become stronger too.

Harribel's number five tattoo was on the left side of her right breast.

"Espada 4... Ulquiorra Cifer!"

Ulquiorra just nodded at it. Though didn't understand what, but had a wield feeling in the back of his mind that he knew he was going to be the fourth for some reason.

Ulquiorra's number four tattoo was on the left side of his chest.

"Espada 3... Skullak Tuma!"

"Well, to make it this high. I feel very honored," said Skullak.

Skullak's number three tattoo was on the front left side of his neck.

"Espada 2... Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback!"

"WHAT?" screamed Lilynette. "We can't be just two. Right Starrk, tell them their something wrong here!" "Hey, if the devise say we are two, the it can't be wrong at all," said Starrk. Lilynette counted to pout, while Starrk shook his head."

Starrk's number two tattoo was on the back of his left hand.

"Espada 1... Baraggan Louisenbairn! All Espada and Arrancars have been ranked."

Baraggan nodded in agreement. He was the King after all and being the strongest and leader of the Espada seen fight to him.

Baraggan's number one tattoo was on his left forearm.

All the Espada and Numeros look to Unohana as she was quite pleased. "Well, my dear Espada, to end this. I have just a few think left to say." Everyone nodded and listen to her.

"First please train very hard to get used to your knew powers and abilities. Second all the Espada all have you own palace to live in and are spread around in Las Nocehes to give you all your space to train. Third is any special type of powerful cero the Espada can do are not allow to be used inside of Las Noches. Please be good and go out side to train with it some the those abilities please. Fourth all Espada 10 and high are forbidden to use your Resurrección within Las Noches too. I don't want you to destroy our home my mistake. Finally all the Espada are allow to pick as many Numeros the like to have as their fraccions now. They your all can go to your palaces and rest, train, or do anything you like."

Unohana left with Giselle right behind her and were off to have fun together, which Giselle been with for a long time to be about to go what she really want to be with her love.

Aaroniero passed on have fraccions because he retain to alone to get use to everything new to him. As for Rudobon, he said, "I won't need anyone. I can create my own men to be the troops of my squad."

Luppi didn't care about anyone and left still a bit upset. The most of the other remain 15 Espada were happy he was gone. Zommari didn't need any one to serve him and when off to go and meditate to calm the mind.

Yammy however, said, "Come on Kukkapūro we're leave." "Of course, Master Yammy," said Kukkapūro . The giant man walk out of the room with his loyal dog following right behind him and ready to do anything he need for his Lord.

Gantenbainne didn't pick anyone because he didn't mind training alone. As for Szayel, he said, "Come my dear Nemu we have a lot of work to do creating my lab and our fraccions for you to lead."

"Yea, my love," said Nemu following her handsome pink lover. Next was Cirucci as her look at the many member of their group. Though after few moment of think Cirucci know who she like to pick.

"Ok I will take Loly, Menoly, Yin, Yang, Momo, and Rukia," said Cirucci. The six look happy to be about to serve Cirucci and the seven left. Though Cirucci had some fun plans later.

Next was Dordoni and he said, "Come Fran we have training to do." Fran said, "Of course Lord Dordoni." The two left as well. Wonderweiss left too because he didn't need servants at all and had his friend Fura to keep him company.

Grimmjow knew how will be with him and said, "Come on boys least go." Following him were Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeem, Yylfordt, Di-Roy, and Rey.

As for Nnoitra, he left with want to talk to anyone, but had Tesla following him, since he was very loyal to his Lord.

Nelliel just picked her two loyal friends Pesche and Dondochakka. She also was getting very hungry too and want to look for something to eat as well.

Harribel was next as she look at members of their group. It took her a few moments, but she knew who she would like. "Come along, Apacci, Hiyori, Sung-sun, Nanao, Mila-Rose, and Rangiku."

The six women all followed their Mistress very loyal and were ready to show what they got during some training too. Harribel also have her own plans for later too. Ulquiorra just left with a word too. Since he didn't see any reason to have one serving him at all.

Starrk just left with Lilynette because she was plenty for him to deal with, since she going to be annoying and very troublesome.

Baraggan just snapped his fingers and Leo, Patros, Lance, Menis, and Aldoger stood my their King's side and left too.

Soon all that was left was Skullak with Nirgge, Demoura, Aisslinner, Avirama, Luders, Charlotte, Tatsuki, Ebern, Isane, Poww, Findor, Shaolin, and Ggio. "Well, least go everyone," said Skullak. His fraccions all nodded and the all left.

Soon all the Espada were in their own palace set up think they want that were thing they like and the ones with fraccions help out too. They started train and test out their powers and what new things that can do now.

 **E For Espada!**

We''re not the same as yesterday,

Oooohhhh... It's hard to explain how things have changed, but We're not the same as before and we know there's so much more ahead.

We can barely believe that we're here And we won't surrender quietly.

Step up and watch use Break down!

You really want it?

Wanna make a scene?

Show use what you mean.

Let's get it started!

Let use see whatcha got.

Can you take it up a notch?

Don't think you got it.

Can't handle the pressure?

Get off, stop talkin' about it.

Gotta make this count let's go!

When we move, we camouflage ourselves.

We stand in the shadows, waiting!

We live for this and nothing more.

We are what you created!

We can fell the storm, the winds have changed,

Ooohhh... 'Cause we're worlds apart, but just the same.

But we won't leave the way that we came.

We know there's so much more ahead, we care barely believe that we're here.

We won't surrender quietly. Step up and watch it Break down!

You really want it?

Wanna make a scene?

Show use what you mean.

Let's get it started!

Let use see whatcha got.

Can you take it up a notch?

Don't think you got it.

Can't handle the pressure?

Get off, stop talkin' about it.

Gotta make this count let's go!

When we move, we camouflage ourselves.

We stand in the shadows, waiting!

We live for this and nothing more.

We are what you created!

Are you ready? Are you ready?

Are you ready for use?

Are you ready? Are you ready?

Are you ready to see?

When we move, we camouflage ourselves.

We stand in the shadows, waiting!

We live for this and nothing more.

We are what you created!

When We Move, We Camouflage Ourselves!

We Stand in the Shadows, Waiting!

We Live for this and Nothing More!

We are What you Created!

When We Move, We Camouflage Ourselves!

We Stand In The Shadows, Waiting!

We Live For This And Nothing More!

We Are What You Created!

 **Well, everyone I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I work very hard on it and I would really like to heard everyone thought about it please. Did I do good with rank the Arrancars and Espada?**

 **So next time, we'll get so some fighting. I hope you will enjoy to too. This also my most longest chapter I have done too. So please like and review and tell my what you all think about everything please.**


	4. The Test

**Travel of Hollows!**

 _The Test!_

It has been a year and half, since the Espada were created and Unohana prepared herself for the war. The Espada train very hard and with this fraccions too be at full power when that are ready. They trained to master their news powers and developed in techquie and abilities to use again the Captain and Stern Ritters.

The first six month were everyone training. The Espada with fraccions trained with them to make the ready and strong. The top ten Espada had to train outside of Las Noches unlike the remaining other on their Resurreccion. However, when the Espada learn that their Resurreccion were in common with the Soul Reaper's Shikai. They learn the need to achieve another leave of power to match a Soul Reaper's Bankai and a Quincy's Vollstandig.

They remain six of the year the Esapda did that and most of them unlock a power not Arrancars have both before. For the next last six month for the second year the Espada were help the best of their fraccions to achieve this level too, but seen only some were about too.

Another think the Espada learn that the each had an Aspect of Death that would lead human to die. The Espada didn't mind their Aspect at all and felt the match the quiet right. Aaroniero is Greed, Rudobon is Execution, Luppi is Vanity, Zommari is Intoxication, Yammy is Rage, Ganetenbainne is Dignity, Szayel is Madness, Cirucci is Love, Dordoni is Pride, Wonderweiss is Innocence, Grimmjow is Destruction, Nnoitra is Despair, Nelliel is Sorrow, Harribel is Sacrifice, Ulquiorra is Nothingness, Skullak is Loneliness, Starrk is Solitude, and Baraggan is Time.

Also over the year and half of one, the Espada and their fraccions bet getting to know each other better as Arrancars. For Aaroniero thinks were hate for him because he remain alone, but think started to get better for him. He started to get visit for other Arrancar or his fellow Espada. They just talk with him for the first to get to know him better and him to own know them. Aaroniero in the second half of the year start to leave him palace some to visit and hang out with the Espada like Skullak, Starrk, Cirucci, Nellilel, Dordoni, Gantenbainne, and Harribel. Now in the last six months, he has been training with others and been out more too hang with his comrades.

Rudobon, did his job of the Captain of the Espada seriously. Even thought thing seen slow and nothing really happen for the year and a half. Still he hang out with others like Skullak and used his men to train with. Luppi still didn't get anyone to like him that much still. He trained along and didn't really care, since he didn't like anyone here that much either.

Zommari on the other hand, did get some respect to by others. Since he was calm and serious about this all and the war that was coming. Unlike Luppi, Zommari was invited to Espada met when the Espada hang out to talk and do things. Yammy, wasn't that like that much either, seen only Kukkapūro cared about his Master, if he didn't care about him. Also Yammy seen to be following and hang out with Ulquiorra a lot too over the months, but that was it really.

Gantenbainne trained hard to keep his skills up and improve them too. Still he hanged out with the others Espada the like to met with each other have a good time when doing it. He usually hang out with Dordoni and trained with him.

Szayel on the other hand, has been more busy then all of the other Espada have. With the help of his beloved Nemu, they created a laboratory. Szayel became a brilliant scientist too. He and Nemu have created many different thinks of the year and half time in Las Noches. Szayel also created his own fraccions too, hollows that he modified and Unohana was kind enough to change them. None of them were numbered because they were not in the range of the fraccions. Out of all his fraccions, Szayel seen to like Lumina and Verona to round Arrancar the most, since Nemu like them too. Still Szayel and Nemu did have time to be together too, since they were luckily alone most them time too.

Cirucci, really love her new and better live. She got to train to be strong, had a group for fraccions that she like to train and have some personal fun with in some way, since the six like show our bad that are. Cirucci enjoyed her time with hanging out with the other Espada, but love the most was her time with Skullak and Harribel in the bedroom going out. Cirucci was not the care about gender and love handsome and sexy individuals. She even give Harribel some fun with the things she like to use.

As for her fraccions, they trained are, but still no the strong group yet. Loly enjoyed her time get Di-Roy out of his group and into her arms. Menoly be dating with Yylfordt as the two blonde enjoy being together. Yang love being with Fran so much have fun and laughing too. Yin didn't get that much time with Aisslinger, since he was alway serving Skullak and doing anything his Lord need. Still he did get time off and Yin tired to sped as much time with him. Momo and Rukia both enjoy their time with Rey and how good he was when they were together and having fun.

Dordoni step tine training and hanging out too. He also developed his own unique fighting style, which combined fighting and dancing together. Still it was a bit hard to fight against Dordoni turning training. Also like Gantenbainne, he also more into hand-to-hand combat, but instead of using his fists, Dordoni fight with is feet. As for Fran, he enough watch his hero train and show how awesome he is and help out with his own training too. Fran and Yang also got together a lot to when they have time.

As for Wonderwiess, he got help at first six months. He trained under Skullak and teach Wonderweiss all the basic and after that he was one his own to learn his own style. Wonderweiss did and was very grateful to big brother Skullak for all his help. As for his love life, Wonderweiss was nerves and scared some time in the year with Hiyori. She wasn't one that you can say no to and seen to know how to get things the way she wanted them like her cute and handsome future husband.

Grimmjow was another the trained to be the best and show why he was an Espada too. Still he didn't know how to hang out and rest too. He was actually fun with not think about fighting half the time and he become a good friend to other. Also he got his fun time with Nelliel too when she need it, since she was quite a beast more then Grimmjow as in bed.

As for his fraccions, Shawlong was the leader of them. Calm and collect. He enjoyed reading most the time and did spent time with Isane when she need someone to talk too. Edrad like to train and show off how powerful he was now, Nakkem was still a man of few words and silent most of them time.

Yylfordt train and hang out with his fellow fraccions too. He enjoyed his time with Menoy and give her some great loving too, which she love very much. Di-Roy trained hard to make up being low in the range and show Grimmjow that he was strong. He has fun with Loly too and she like it and is quite wild too for Di-Roy's liking. Rey being the strongest of Grimmjow's fraccions were a player. He enjoyed showing off for his two women and like to hang out at the bar in Las Noches the guy go too, though the women did too. Rey train himself to be Grimmjow get and he just love getting in one with Momo and Rukia.

Nnoitra was still a jerk, training to be the most powerful and be better then the two women higher then him, He claims his Hierro the iron skin the Arrancar have his the hard of them all. Tesla trained too, but when no need by Nnoitra enjoy his time with Tatsuki and the both trained and making love too.

Nelliel trained hard to and with her fraccions Pesche and Dondochakka too keep them strong. They become friends with others and hang out too. Nelliel along had a very bit appetite too and she eat along. Grimmjow question how she can eat so much and remain all sexy too. He think that her hollow hole is really inside her as her stomach. Still Nelliel in bed was very wild as she like to lose herself and give Grimmjow herself and all the fun she can do too.

Harribel also trained vert hard too be show all the women that she was the strongest woman and need others to look up her too. She was calm and smart, but that only when she it with the others Espada. She can be rude on her fraccions some time, since being with Cirucci got to her, since she love her time with both Skullak and Cirucci in bed and be able to let her wild side out and be free too.

As for her fraccions, seen that Sung-sun and Nanao were the more mutual, well, Nanao was, since Sung-sun could be annoying and love to make the other mad. Apacci and Hiyori agued and yelled the most scream and calling each other names, but Mila-Rose and Rangiku were easily about to get into arguments too.

Nanao was the most smart on that trained, but study about Soul Reapers and Quincy to finish their weakness are. Sung-sun train, but want to get Nanao out of all the books and have fun with Findor when he give time of.

Apacci was determined to be Harribel's greatest fraccions and she wasn't able to become like Harribel, she want to prove herself and how strong she can be. Still when if they argued and yelled Apacci still thinks of the five as her close friends. However, she still hate Shaolin very much and both still fight over Ggio.

Hiyori was still stubborn and rude, but very loyal to Harribel. She would say it out like, but her fellow fraccions were family to her and she would be happy to anyone other group, since it the yelled and argue. As for her time try to mate with Wonderweiss, it was hard for the years, since her cute little lover was shy and a bit scared. Still Hiyori was determined and wanted him all to herself.

Mila-Rose was the one the trained the most. Thought she did now how to have a good time too and with her friends and comrades. As for her time with Reder, she love it completely and love to go wild in bed too. Rangiku was the same, but she also had an act of talking about her melons and it annoy other that didn't just such huge chest. Rangiku like Nellile love her mating time with Grimmjow and give herself to him, though she wasn't picky at all and had it with Nelliel too and seen like it and Nelliel did too.

Ulquiorra was one that did hang out like most others and remain alone. Though he train, he seen to spend time with Skullak and train with his too. Also Ulquiorra did question why Yammy follow him, but was Ok with it.

Skullak train more then anyone and with is fraccions too to make them the best of them all and have them learn teamwork too. Skullak want to be ready for this war and be about to be about to face anyone. He enjoy being with Cirucci and Harribel and the two of them we the one the like to drag Skullak away and mate with his and each others as the like to give their man everything they had.

As for her fraccions, Aisslinger was on of the most loyal to Skullak and even if he was cold, seen only Yin and make him be nice. Demoura was most of the muscle of the group. He was not that smart, but he was very loyal.

Ebern was a bit cocky and think he skill of better then the others during training. He is still Ok with his comrades. Luders was more overconfident. He and Ebern as a team even if they don't get along half the time.

Tatsuki was very loyal too and hard in training as well. She one of the best in the fraccions in hand-to-hand combat too. She also enjoyed her time with Tesla when he get time to get away for Nnoitra. She like to reward him for all the trouble he put into.

Isane was loyal, but shy still. She trained the best she could do, but was happy the Skullak help out. She did like to sped time with Shawlong to help out too. Shaolin was the more hard train woman our of all of them. She enjoyed give trouble Apacci a hard time too and seen get to have fun with Ggio too.

Charlotte was a bit wield to other having a strong feminine side. Still, he train hard and was skilled, even if he make up long names for his attack. Nirgge was not that bright either, but was loyal to Skullak and would train hard too make up being low in the ranks.

Poww was the calmest member and very loyal too. He trained, but was most into hand-to-hand combat. Avirama was the more violent member in the group, but still loyal. He had his one thing being ritual that were a bit annoying too others. Still get grabbed my Mila-Rose to have fun, he didn't mind to give it to her.

Findor was Skullak's right hand man and one of the most skilled fraccions with his abilities. Even if Skullak was a master tactician, he alway need Findor just for some help if everything is good. Findor enjoywith both Sung-sun and Nanao being very smart women and they like being with him. Ggio was the one the trained the most and impressed Skullak. Being this most strongest member Ggio need to keep himself fully trained and at top level. Still when need time off he's with Apacci and Shaolin. He just wish the stop hating each other and just be nice and so he can be happy with both of his lovers and give them what they want too.

Starrk became quite lazy, he sleep most of the time, but do go out to train and do hang out with the others too. Still he just enjoy sleep, while leaving Lilynette with either Skullak, Cirucci, Nelliel, or Harribel. Thought it might have been a bad ideas to like her with the women, since with Skullak. All he did was trained her to help improve her powers, while the three women did the same and most make Lilynette learn thinks Starrk really wish she didn't need to and know hang out with Cirucci's and Harribel's fraccions or the two Espada themselves to learn to do more fun thinks they do together with Skullak is busy.

Lastly was Baraggan, he train too to master his powers too, since they were the most deadly of all the Espada. His fraccions did the same too, but only three of them to Baraggan were very useful to him and Leo the most still serves as his right hand man. Baraggan still ruled over Hueco Mundo as King, but Unohana just ruled everything in Las Noches. Baraggan was Ok with that, since Hueco Mundo was massive compared with Las Noches.

* * *

Today month was June in the middle of the month. Unohana had gather her Espada in a large room were the plan the first move. Before then were eight Hollow, but two of them were incomplete Arrancar. However, the Espada themselves were different about this very much.

Aaroniero was unknown because of his mask, since he stood with his hands crossed in his sleeves. The same with Rudobon too, as he still with one hand behind his back and the other on his side. Luppi just scowled as this plan and thought in was stupid.

Zommari was calm and held his hand in a praying position before him. Yammy, didn't like this and was scowling too and his clutch his massive fist. Gantenbainne didn't understand this plan at all and had his arm crossed in front of him. Szayel was twisted is hair and smirk has this out come of this first plan will fail greatly.

Cirucci the frown and hated this plan too. They wold be doing something more better then this. Dordoni wasn't one that could get unhappy, but he was very disappointed at what he saw. Wonderweiss was just confused at why everyone was not happy about this plan.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra were mad and look at this weak Hollows and fund them all pathetic and weak. Nelliel agreed and the need something better then this eight. Harribel had her crossed under her large chest and glare and frown in disappointment too.

Ulquiorra only say trash before him and nothing more. Skullak didn't like this plan and hate who Unohana up as leader of his group. Starrk just look tired and didn't care too much. Baraggan was just mad and he could have pick out better Hollow then this to start and declare war against their enemies.

As for the Hollows that were before then all. First is Fishbone D. He is a Humanoid Hollow, approximately 16ft in height, with a fish-like mask and a dorsal fin on his back. His shoulders and arms are plated with what appears to be a part of his mask and his body is covered with dark gray stripes, resembling the scales of a fish.

Next is Hexapodus. He has the appearance of a large six legged spider or beetle. He has gray green skin with orange joints as well as orange spots on his back. His mask is plain white with a relatively Human like face. His face is framed by two tufts of brown hair and a forelock of purple hair that falls over the top of his mask, making him look clown-like.

Next is Numb Chandelier. Her mask has the appearance of a jellyfish with six appendages at the bottom and three circles of protrusions at the top. Her body is composed of twelve tentacles light blue or lavender in color. Her Hollow hole is above her mask, at the meeting point of her tentacles.

Next is Bulbous G. He is a large biped Hollow, relying on his brute strength to attack, he has an extremely muscular body. His skin is gray, with dark 'S' markings running from his shoulders to the middle of his back. His mask resembles the face of a guardian lion.

Next is Shrieker. He has features resembling a frog and retractable bat wings on his arms.

Next is a modified Menos Grande. Despite being a Gillian, it does not have the uniform appearance of its kind. The vast majority of its body is light gray, as opposed to black, and rather than having a mask with a pointed nose like the typical Gillian, it has one that more closely resembles a skull. The mask almost completely covers its face, but appears to be broken towards the bottom of the left side, exposing its pale, human-like mouth and chin. It has an extremely long tongue, which often hangs out of its mouth. A large, pointed, hood-like structure envelops its head, while a two-layered, mantle-like extension of its flesh covers the area around its shoulders. The upper parts of its arms are bulbous, but its forearms are very slender, with Human-like hands. It has a large Hollow hole, right on the center of its chest.

The bottom portion of its body, actually a separate being in itself, greatly resembles a top, which spins as the Hollow moves across the ground. When separated from the upper body, the top of the lower body is exposed, revealing its mouth and eyes. Because a portion of its "face" is broken, one of its eyeballs is visible; the eye hole covering the other one is intact. The bottom half even has its own small Hollow hole, along the inner rim of the top.

Next is the most completely, but still not completely perfect Arrancar. He calls himself Cloner. He is large in size. His arms large with long claws. His mask opens up revealing a face with dark eyes. The mask changes shape slightly with long protrusions coming out the side and three orange tufts arising from the top. His Hollow hole is in the center of his chest, it looks like two holes that are fused together. His Zanpakutō has a very standard appearance (in comparison to his size). It has a square guard with curved lines going to each corner, a black sheath, and a dark green hilt.

Finally is Grand Fisher, the lead of this team. He is former Hollow the evaded the Soul Reapers and Quincy for 54 years. He was a imperfect Arrancar that appeared to have his entire mask is unbroken and the upper half sat on his forehead. He also has fur all over his body and is much larger. His Hollow hole is also huge and in the center of his chest. He carries a large Zanpakutō on his back.

Unohana look to them and said, "You mission is to invade a place called Karakura Town and see if their anything there that can be a threat to our plans. It seen to be that main place where Soul Reapers and Quincy go at time."

"I understand will not fail," said Grand Fisher. He used Descorrer ( **Drawing Back/Opening** ) to open a Garganta and the team left after.

Once gone, Skullak finally spoke. "Lady Unohana, we don't understand this plan at all. All this hollow are weak and why send the to a town like that? There is nothing their for us."

"Actually it everything for us to plan again the Soul Reapers and Quincy," said Unohana. "This team I send don't really matter at all. They are just a test to see is Karakura Town has any threats. It doesn't matter if they are killed or not. I just make the enemy think and try to plan ahead of up, but their just falling right into my hands and going what I want them to do. Don't worry my Espada, so your all get the revenge you all want to have against your enemies and I'll be about to finally change things too."

* * *

In the World of the Living at the place called Karakura Town. It was normal town, but with many it town had many spiritual aware people and have many Hollow attack too, but a select team of individuals have been many to protect the two and they were called the Guardians of Karakura Town.

In one of the many neighborhoods was the House of the Kurosaki or Clinic. A nice two story house were Isshin live when he about to go to the World of the Living. It was about 8:00 on a Saturday as in the fancy, nice basement the Kurosaki house had with a carpet floor, big screen TV with a few game system like playstation and X-box, and a mini bar too.

Hang out with his team and best friends was Ichigo Kurosaki. He was about 22 years old with brown eyes and spiky, orange hair. He was the leader of the Protector of Karakura Town. He in his finally years of collage and was a pure Soul Reaper and Quincy with hollow powers he was about to control too.

With him is Uryu Ishida, he was a Quincy and Stern Ritter A too. He was 21 year old, with blue eyes and chin-length dark blue hair. To him, Ichigo was that close thing to a brother to him. Even thought they argue with each other and get into fights, they still a good friends.

Next is Yasutora Sado, another very close friends to Ichigo. Thought, Ichigo calls him Chad. He was 25 years and had a Mexican descent. He as a very tall and muscular young man with short wavy, brown hair and gentle brown eyes too. He was the gentle giant of the team, but still strong. He has Fullbringer powers that was kind base off hollows.

Next is Kūgo Ginjō, the first Substitute Soul Reapers and a great friends and student like figure to Ichigo. Both were very great friends, but Ichigo master his power after learn about them at age 18. Ginjō has still a bit more to learn, but Ichigo was a good teacher like his father was when it was coming to Soul Reapers training, Quincy on the other has, Ichigo was not that good at, even if he master it. Uryu was more suited for that type of thinks like his mother.

Ginjō tall and lean-built man with fair skin, brown eyes, and shoulder-length dark hair that he keeps combed back, down to the nape of his neck. He wears dark trousers and a light sleeveless shirt, over which he wears a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar. He also wears a thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it.

Next is Giriko Kutsuzawa. He is a tall, middle-aged man who possesses short dark hair, brown eyes and a thick mustache. He wears a shirt and dark waistcoat with a bow tie, reminiscent of a typical bartender's outfit. Over his face, he wears a dark leather-like strap to cover his right eye. Giriko was like that bartender or help in the group, enjoy serving drinks. No much of a fighter, but his Fullbringer powers to come in handy for training.

Next is Shūkurō Tsukishima. He is an extremely tall young man with brown eyes and wavy black hair that is at shoulder length. He wears a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants. He has a long scar running vertically along the side of his left eye. Tsukishima is calm, smart, collective, and using come up with the plan of at for the group. He enjoys reading a lot, but also in the strongest of the Fullbringers that to his powers the really mess up Hollows.

Lastly is Moe Shishigawara. He is a short young man who sports a shaved head with a buzzed mohawk in the middle, and grey eyes. His right hand is wrapped in bandages in order to conceal his knuckle. He wears his high school uniform with his jacket open. Under his jacket he wears a red shirt with a face on it. He has a gangster like appearance. Moe look up to more of the others members of the Guardians and like to prove himself to show he is strong and like them too.

Meanwhile, upstair in the kitchen that is were all of the women are take. Finish up cleaning the dishes is Masaki Kurosaki. She is a woman of average height. She had fair skin and long, light, wavy brown hair down to her back, which she usually had tied in a knot in the back and bangs down to her chin in the front.

Maskai is also a very highly skilled Quincy and also a members of the Stern Ritters too. Juha seen to gave any Quincy that was skilled a Schrift ( **Script** ) to help keep the protection of all three realms safe from Hollows. Maskai is Stern Ritter L 'the Liquid'. Still she was gave caring mothers and did help her son master his own powers too. Though he more used to using his Soul Reaper powers then Quincy, but has them just incase.

Sitting at the table is Karin Kurosaki. She is 19 years old and has dark grey eyes and black hair that is straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. Despite having a tomboy appearance, she was surprising have a curvy body too. Karin followed the path of a Soul Reapers like her Father and Brother, though she was trained by her Mother in some of the basics Quincy abilities. Karin too a year to master her shikai and on the path to master Bankai like her father and brother have. Still she wish her father would take her to Soul Society to train more like Ichigo was, but lucky Ichigo help her sister out too.

Next is Yuzu Kurosaki help her mother out with cleaning. She is 18 years old and has short light brown hair, with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead. She also wears a red hair clip on the left side of her head. Her eyes are a dark brown color. Yuzu followed the path of the Quincy and was trained by her mother. Like her brother and sister, Yuzu was a quick learn too and master half of the Quincy techniques. She is along a Stern Ritters too after meeting Juha and give powers too. Yuzu is Stern Ritter L 'the Light'. Like her sister she want to help her brother, but the two sister did get to chance to fight Hollows and wonder. Just they were usually are watch by a member of their family or one of Ichigo's friends just to make sure that are Ok when fighting. Their family just worried about the two of them and would be more happy when they go passed 20 in age and master the powers more better too.

Also with them is Orihime Inoue. She is 21 years old and is a young woman of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair that it fuller and wavier. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a young lady, especially in terms of her large breasts that were in the FF-cup size. She wears hairpins behind her ears. Orihime wasn't the smart, acted weird, and has a crush on Uryu, but have a had time tell him. However, when think get serious she do too and would help in anyway to protect her friends. Her power is called the Shun Shun Rikka. She can heal, make a shield to protect, has an attack that created a shield inside an enemy, and create a shield that can absorb an attack strength and fire that power back in a beam.

Next is Riruka Dokugamine. is a young, slender woman with magenta eyes and long hair of matching color, styled into two pigtails, and between which she wears a light-colored hat that has two extensions in the back, made to look like rabbit's ears. A strand of hair hangs down the right side of her face and she has a fringe over her forehead. She also wears a dark dress with white fabric over her breasts with a dark ribbon just above it. She completes her outfit with a pair of thigh-length boots. Riruka was a Fullbringer too and was Orihime best friend and have a crush on Ichigo too. However, Riruka has a hard time expressing her emotion and called act, confident, cute, and bossy. Still she and Orihime seen to share a big appetite too. However, Orihime more into her weird cooked food, Riruka in more into sweet like doughnuts.

Lastly is Jackie Tristan another Fullbringer. She is a tall dark-skinned woman with straight chin-length dark hair, brown eyes and full lips. She wears a dark brown long-sleeved low cut shirt with form-fitted trousers and dark knee lengths boots. She a clam and smart women that has been dating with Chad for a years. She not much of a talked, but she is skilled and strong.

The ladies were talked with each other like the guys were too. Meanwhile, outside high in the sky a Garganta open and Grand Fisher and his team came out of it. "Also right everyone split up and find all that have high Reiatsu level and devour them if you like," said Grand Fisher.

Some that Hollows moved out. Fishbone D and Bulbous G left together. Hexapodus and Numb Chandelier left together too. Shrieker took the Menos Grande with him, while Cloner and Grand Fisher move out on their own.

Back with Ichigo and group, his soulphone when off and Ichigo look at it with a bit of a surprised look. "What wrong?" asked Uyru.

"We have eight hollows just appearing," said Ichigo. This surprised everyone and Ginjō said, "Eight? That don't seen right, since hollows don't like this like unless someone behind this."

"I have to agree, but we can just sit around and let this hollows hurt innocent humans," said Uryu. "Agree, let move out guys and that them done," said Ichigo. Soon Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Moe, Ginjō, and Tsukishima left. However, a few of them had to do some quiet changing first.

Ichigo used a mod pill and when into this Soul Reapers form. He wear a standard shihakushō with a red belt that hold his Zanpakuto. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a rectangular bronze tsuba with gently inward-curved edges, a stylized flame pattern on the long sides, and a simple decorative slit on the short sides. The hilt's handle had a red wrapping and the sheath it black.

Ginjō did the same and when into his Soul Reaper form with his badge. He wears a standard shihakushō and his Zanpakuto it a katana with a brown hilt and sheath.

Lastly Uryu quickly changed into this Stern Ritter uniform. He wears a white, double-breasted trench coat underneath a long white cape. The coat is fastened by three buttons emblazoned with the Quincy Zeichen on either side and a white belt with a silver buckle around the waist. Its shoulders are clasped to its neck, and the inside of the collar features a rectangular sigil on either side. He also wears a pin shaped like a winged star circled by a halo on the right side of his chest.

That women what the guys ran out and split up. "Well, their they all go off again," said Jackie. "No far they don't ask up to help half the time," poured Riruka.

"I agree, I want some action too," said Karin. "Yea, we have power, but don't get to use them half the time," said Yuzu.

"Girls, just left the guys deal with this hollows," said Maskai. "Besides, I don't thing that will have any...' However, Maskai then stop and narrows her eyes. "What is the matter mom?" asked Yuzu.

"Ladies would you please excuse me for a bit," said Maskai. "Seen there something I wish to do with a certain Hollow that I haven't sense or see for a long time." Maskai walked away as the others blinked and wonder what a Hollow did to get a kind heart mother like Maskai a bit mad.

* * *

With Fishbone D and Bulbous G, they were stomping down a road, but stop because standing before them was Moe and Sado. "Well, the look huge, but don't seen the strong," said Moe. Sado nodded and said, "We should be able to take care of them."

Fishbone roar out and said, "Humans! We will devour you!" He charged at Moe and punch at him, but Moe punched back as their right fist collided into each others. However, Fishbone's fist start to crack then it exploded and make him roar out in pain. "What did human do?"

Moe unwrapped the bandages cover his right hand and show that he has a brass knuckle. The knuckle has a pattern of three sevens in a row. "This is my Fullbring called Jackpot Knuckle. I just hit the jackpot when we punched and your fist was destroy before of it."

Fishbone roar in rage as he slam his other fist down at Moe, but he jump out of the way of it. Fishbone came down to bit Moe, but Moe punch Fishbone right in to center for his face of mask. For a moment nothing happened, but Fishbone's mask started to crack all over and Moe said, "Look like this is game over for you."

Fishbone roared out and his mask and head shatter and exploded. His remains vaporized into particles. Moe grin and wrapped his brass knuckle back up. However he frowned and said to himself, "Weird I fought more stronger Hollows then that one, since what would a group of them this weak just attack."

Moe then look to Sado and watch him fight Bulbous. Sado was dodge Bulbous wild punch and said, "You seen to have strength, but not power to control it." All Bulbous did was roar and attacked again. Sado jump back and said, "Time to get this over with."

Sado's right arm got cover all the way up to his shoulder in a liquid which then solidifies into a form of armor. The shoulder extension becomes pointed and slightly longer, making it a little bit taller than Sado. The arm maintains its black color, but the magenta becomes slightly lighter, and the design becomes more intricate, while the white is lost altogether.

Sado now had his Fullbring active, he wait for Bulbous too attack. Which he did and Bulbous punched at Sado, but Sado just held up his right arm and holding his hand into a fist. Bulbous strike, but his fist just hit Sado's and didn't nothing to Sado. Bulbous tried to push forward, but Sado didn't move at all.

"Is that it?" asked Sado. "How sad that you are this weak." Sado used his other hands to grabbed Bulbous and tossed the Hollow over his and down on the road. Bulbous rose up and roar in anger, but Sado was done as he charged reaitsu in his fist. Bulbous charged at Sado, but he did an uppercut and split Bulbous in half and he vaporized.

Sado frown too as that was just too easy and fought hollows that were more of a challenge. Like Moe, Sado felt like something what not right at all and wonder how the others are doing too.

* * *

With Hexapodus and Numb Chandelier, Hexapodus was jump for roof for roof on building and Numb Chandelier was floating in the air. Both stop and saw Tsukishima lead against a chimney reading his book.

He looked to them and said, "Well, this is new seeing to Hollows acting like this as if that are doing think I have seen hollows do. What are you doing?" Hexapodus just roared and Numb Chandelier just floated back narrowing her yellows.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and took his bookmark out of his book and close it and put it into his back pocket. He used his Fullbring Book of the End to transform his bookmark into a katana that has a bookmark-shaped tsuba. He held his sword for that ready and see how this two Hollows act and do.

Hexapodus roared out and charged at Tsukishima and attack with his two front legs. Tsukishima easily block him and said, "Seen I won't get anything out of you." Tsukishima then sliced through Hexapodus legs and made his fall back.

However, Hexapodus seen to vanish into a black portal. Tsukishima slightly narrows his clam eyes and hmm at this. Then Hexapodus appeared against behind Tsukishima and was ready to bit at him. However, Tsukishima's sword pieced right through Hexapodus head without Tsukishima needing to turn around at all.

Tsukishima sightly looked back to see that Hexapodus was dead and vanished into black particles. Tsukishima look to Numb Chandelier and asked, "Well, if you have the abilities to talk, I subject you start or this will me over quickly like you friend. Why are you here?"

"Why I'm here? I here to devour powerful soul like you to become more powerful," said Numb. Tsukishima just had a boring look and said, "I should have know. Seen you believe attacking in a group would be better, but for you low ranking Hollows it would never work."

Numb then used her Bulb Scatter to fire seed from her protrusions like projectiles. However, Tsukishima used his Bringer Light high-speed move to evade them quite easy and appeared right before the hollow.

Before Numb could react, Tsukishima slice her mask right down that center and killed her. After she, vaporized Tsukishima said to himself, "Still something don't seen right about this at all."

* * *

Meanwhile at the park, the Menos Grande was floating around look for strong souls, while Shrieker keep himself hidden for a sneak attack for another. Though it didn't take along as Uryu appeared before the Menos Grande.

 _"Is that a Menos Grande?"_ thought Uryu to himself. _"Its reiatsu is high the anyone I seen before and it looks very different too."_ Uryu held his hand out and created his Heilig Bogen. It appeared as a light blue bow. It is roughly as tall as he is and has semi-straight arms tapering off into points, with the handle being significantly less thick than the rest of the bow is.

The Menos Grande attack using Predation, which he used his tongue to attack with. Jump out of the way and aim at the Menos Grande. He fired one of his Heilig Pfeil and blow off the Menos Grande's left arm off.

However, Uryu was surprised to see the Menos Grande had high-speed regeneration to regrow his arm back. Uryu narrows his eyes to seen that was no normal Menos Grande. Uryu jump and aim at the Menos Grande's head, but it suddenly up sonido and the upper half appeared behind Uryu.

 _"It upper half separated!"_ thought Uryu. _"No, it was to separate hollow to begin with."_ The Menos Grande attack with his tongue again, but this time Uryu used his Hirenkyaku to dodge. Uryu then fired an arrow and shot the Menos Grande's long tongue off and it roar our in pain.

"Seen you done," said Uryu as he shot the Menos Grande in the head and killed it. However, the lower half try to attack, but Uryu used Hirenkyaku again the hollow try to tackle him and fire at the center of his face with at arrow, that when through the hollow and it explode.

Uryu then stood there and look to the side and said, "You can come out now. I sense you present when I arrive, but too out this two-first before face you." Shrieker was surprised, but jump out and land before Uryu. "So a human was about to sense me when hiding huh? Well, just make it more better for me to be about to devour a strong soul like yours."

"Sorry, but that won't be happening at all," said Uryu. "Also I'm a Quincy too." Shrieker look at bit surprised and set back. "A Quincy, well this is either a good thing or bad. Still I believe I can be about to win with some help after all I'm be at this for a bit before being killed 4 or 5 years again. You might have heard of my, I was a serial killer that killed up to 7 or 8 people with my butcher knife. However, I was kill by fall off a high story window of a build as my last victim. Still I kill at lease two Soul Reapers before, but never a Quincy soon I quite interesting in devour you."

Uryu narrowed his eyes and said, "I see. I believe I heard about you when human. So as a hollow you still a monster as you were alive, but now have the body to match you black soul. I end you for all the live your took and show no mercy to or emotions after destroy your soul."

Shrieker laughed and Uryu saw frog like creature that were Shrieker's Artillery. Uryu saw he was surrounded my hundreds of this creatures. "What will you do now Quincy?"

To Shrieker surprise, Uryu let his bow fade and after created his Ginrei Kojaku next. A bow that is shaped like a spider's web. Shrieker didn't look to worry and said, "So what you just changed bows. Don't change your fate at all."

The creature used Spouting to shoot leeches out of their heads. Uryu saw he was surround and Shrieker grin and used his Tuning Fork Bombs. He vibrated his tuning fork-shape tongue and make all the leeches explode like bomb at Uryu.

The explosion was big and when the smoked cleared, Shrieker didn't seen Uryu anymore. He laugh and said, "Oh well, seen I won't be about to devour you, but kill is just as good."

However, arrows rain down and killed all of Shrieker's creatures. This shocked him as Uryu appeared before him without any injures at all. "That's impossible!" said Shrieker. "How did you escape?"

"Quickly easy, just had to jump or use my Hirenkyaku," said Uryu. "Seen you were not that smart and strong to face a Quincy at all." Before Shrieker could do anything at all. Uryu fired an arrow right at his head and it when through it.

However, a green light burst from Shrieker. The appeared was the Gates of Hell. This surprised Uryu because it was the first time to see them. The Gates are chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. The arms of both skeletons are positioned at an angle to pull the gates open when it is summoned.

The Gates started to open and the inside, the Gates appear to be prevented from opening fully by two thick ropes with charms attached to them. The a massive left arm of a Kushanāda shot out and stabbed Shrieker with a blade. The Kushanāda pulled Shrieker as the Gates then close and the entire structure cracks and crumbles into nothing.

Uryu couldn't believe he just saw that and need to tell everyone later. However, Uryu still question about things. The Menos Grande that appeared more different then others and an evil hollow be here together was wield and not right at all too. Uryu sensed all, but two hollow were left and left to see and talk with the others.

* * *

With Ginjō, he arrived at the area where one of the hollow should have been, but didn't seen anything. Still he put his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto as wait to see if anything would happen. Then a shadow appeared over Ginjō and he jumped out of the way.

He look to see it was the Hollow he was after, yet it sense different to Ginjō. The Hollow bears a resemblance to an armadillo. It has a brown fur covering his back while his legs are a light purple with a ring of brown near the feet. His Hollow mask has a large mouth with no other features present on it. The mask extends over his spine with spike protruding from it every few inches.

Ginjō narrowed his eyes at the hollow. It roar out and changed at him. Ginjō drew and Zanpakuto and strike. He sliced the hollow's head and killed it. Ginjō blinked in surprise and said, "What that it?"

However, he heard a crashing noise and turn to see another hollow, which look like the one he just kill. The hollow pound at Ginjō, but he used flash step and dodge and strike. He killed it and said, "I never seen hollows that look the same."

However, he turn to see another hollow, the look like the ones he just killed. Then he saw a fourth, fifth, sixth and more of the same hollows until he was surround by ten of them. Ginjō looked shock and said, "What the heck is going one. You can't all be the same."

Then Cloner come down and said, "Oh, that are the same Soul Reaper." Ginjō look shock at the imperfect Arrancar and said, "What the Hell are you? Are you a Hollow?"

Cloner laugh and said, "I am, but one that has gain more power then the normal on here. Now kill him so I can devour you!" His clones attack Ginjō, but he was to skilled and Ginjō was about to kill the ten clones with much of a problem.

He turn to Cloner and had to block quick as Cloner strike with this sword. Ginjō look surprised and said, "Is that a Zanpakuto?" Cloner the laugh and roar out and to strike at Ginjō wild and hard. However, it didn't do anything to Ginjō, since to a skilled Soul Reaper like him an opponent with not good swordsmanship wasn't that good to give Ginjō a challenge.

Ginjō push Cloner back and slash him across the chest. Cloner gasp and clutched his injury and said, "How can you be this strong. I've been great power and should be winning." "You my have power, but you don't have any skill to give him a challenge," said Ginjō.

He charged at the Arrancar, but Cloner held his sword up and created three clone of himself as hollows. "So that how you do it," said Ginjō as he cut the three clone down with a problem. However, Cloner was about to get some space between each other. "You think you can beat me? You'll pay for this. Crunch Them to Bits, Dientes! ( **Teeth** )"

Cloner's form changes drastically; his arms and hands turn to large club-like extensions, each with several spikes. A large, snake-like entity also forms above him, which can attack remotely.

"What the heck did you just do?" said Ginjō. "What is that a sword release?" Cloner roared and attack with this snake-like entity that when at Ginjō and slam into him. Ginjō was in some pain, but jump into the air and Cloner follow to finish him.

"You finish Soul Reapers," said Cloner. "I'll devour you and become even more powerful." Ginjō narrowed his eyes and said, "Then I should show you my Zanpakuto's seal form true look. Cross of Scaffold!"

Ginjō's Zanpakuto change shape, but it was no longer a katana, but a long sword now. The blade is now long, very wide, double-edged form of a longsword. The crossguard consists of a small red gem at the center and two straight ornate arms ending in simplistic version of a fleur-de-lis. The sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a gold hollow space at the base of its blade. The handle is almost the same length of the blade itself.

"What did you just do?" asked Cloner. "I just reveal my Zanpakuto's seal form true look," said Ginjō. He charged at Cloner, but he strike back with his snake-like entity. Ginjō strike down at it and both seen to be even in power.

"Is that all you got?" asked Cloner. "My Hierro iron skin will not be able to get through by the likes of you." "Is that so?" asked Ginjō. "Seem you skin in not at strong as you think."

Cloner saw on this snake-like entity had a crack on it. It just made Cloner made and attack. However, Ginjō said, "It time for me to end this now." Ginjō gripping the handle near the base of his broadsword's blade and swinging around as he generate large amounts of light green Reiryoku which sheathes itself over the blade. He swung the sword down and slashed right through the snake-like entity and created an energy blast at Cloner. A massive explosion was made and Cloner was sliced in half and vaporized too.

Ginjō returned his Zanpakuto to his katana from. He question about the strange hollow that he just fought. Almost like a Soul Reaper, one that was untrained, but Ginjō need to figure out later. However, for now he need to return to the other and tell them about it. He just hope Ichigo was Ok, since their was just one Hollow left.

* * *

With Ichigo, he arrived in the area were the final Hollow was. He smirk to sense all his friends were about to win and kill all the hollows that came here. He just need to deal with the last one and everything will me good.

Ichigo look around and wonder where the hollow it. Then a shadow appeared over Ichigo as he look up to see someone coming down at him. He flash step out of the way and look to see Grand Fisher standing over him. "Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo look surprised and said, "You know me? How are you? Are you a Hollow?" "How do you not know me," said Grand Fisher. "You family ruin my repetition being one of the great Hollow of all time."

Ichigo was confused at first, but his eyes widen and flash in his mind came. "Your... Grand Fisher!" "I am and I'm here to take my revenge on you!" Fisher grabbed his Zanpakuto and drew it from his back, which shock Ichigo more.

"What are you! You have a more human like appearance and is that a Zanpakuto?" I gain a power that is beyond anything you can have Soul Rapers," said Fisher. "With I will destroy you!"

Fisher smash his sword down as Ichigo, but he flash step out of the way and draw his owe. Fisher strike again as his blade clashed with Ichigo's. Ichigo was shock as his new strength that was about to put his back some.

"I'm not done yet," said Fisher. He force more power in to blade and as about to send Ichigo up into the area. _"What going one? His strength is more stronger then before. Do I need to us my Shikai to win?"_ thought Ichigo.

Ichigo held is Zanpakuto forward and was about to release it, but Fisher jump up and strike at Ichigo and send him crashing to the group. "Your finished!" said Grand Fisher coming down and had his sword point at Ichigo to impale him with.

However, a Heilig Pfeil come and hit Fisher's sword and push him back. Ichigo was surprised a Fisher and a voice said, "Its has been a very long time Hollow."

"Really and who are you?" asked Grand Fisher. "I please forgive me. I some forget it introduce myself. I'm Stern Ritter L, Masaki Kurosaki." Masaki was wearing her Stern Ritter outfit, which consist of a thigh-length trench coat, white pants, heeled shoes, glove with blue trim, and an orange heart-shaped belt buckle. She held her Heilig Bogen, that was a standard bow in her hand.

"Kurosaki? I see, so tell me how are the two of you related," asked Fisher. "I'm his mother," said Masaki. "Mom! What are you doing here?" asked Ichgio shock to see him own mother out here.

Grand Fisher punch his fist on the ground enraged and said, "Now it all make sense. Not only Ichigo Kurosaki is a true blood Soul Reaper, but a Quincy too. In that case I can understand how that little orange hair bastard defeated me. I don't have against you or interested either, so stand out of the way so I can crush your son."

"Don't have anything again me?" asked Masaki. "You must have forget out little battle we had a long time again, when you tried kill my son. Beside I'm came here to kill you, so did don't matter if you interesting or not. So if you not going to fight me, that's going to be a problem."

Grand Fisher grin and burst out laughing. "You came here to kill me? Those are pretty big world for a puny Quincy. You might want to reconsider, before you decide you should ask yourself if I look like an ordinary hollow. Watch!"

Grand Fisher started to transform and change his form. He grows greatly in size, with horns jutting out from his shoulders. "Now you see the true form of my power."

"He became huge!" said Ichigo surprised. "He must be as big or bigger then a Menos." "What do you mean by Menos?" asked Fisher. "How can you compare me to one of those weakling! No, I am..."

"An Arrancar," said Masaki interrupting him. "Surprised? You're a group of hollows that are try to obtain Soul Reaper power by removing your mask. Isn't that right?"

"Ha, seen you know a little about us, but it don't matter at all," said Fisher. He grabbed his Zanpakuto from his back again as it about the size of a two-story building with a rectangular tsuba. "However, you're a fool because you know you can't win against my sword."

"That's a Zanpakuto?" said Ichigo. "That think is completely massive!" "That's Right! A Zanpakuto's size equals one reiatsu," saif Grand Fisher. "Its obvious that little blow in your hand could Never defeat my Zanpakuto Moron!"

"Is that so. Just find out then," said Masaki hold her bow in the ready. "You know you can't win, yet you still don't back down. I thought Quincy knew their own law, but I guess I was wrong. In death perhaps you'll gain the enlightenment you lack in this life."

Fisher brought down his huge Zanpakuto down at Masaki, but she just held her hand up. When Fisher's sword reached her, the blade liquify and soft up. "What the Hell?" said Fisher. "What did you Do?"

"Seen you know nothing about us Stern Ritters," said Masaki. "All Quincy are give a letter of his Majesty, but each letter might be the same to several Quincy, but we all have a different power for the Schrift we are gifted with. My is L 'the Liquid' I have the power to soft and liquify any solid object I wish to use my powers on."

Before Fisher knew it, Masaki shot four arrows at him each one when through his arms and legs. "I also have to thank you too. Most of the hollows you brought with you had a pay on their head for everyone that kill them to have that reward. As for you, I don't think my husband can help me out, since Quincy are not aloud to kill Hollows, but you are different and I believe no one care if I destroy you and not have my son purify you. After all this is for all the life of women and children you have taken."

Masaki took aim with her bow and fired as she shot Grand Fisher through his head. Fisher gasped out and his last word is, "Impossible!" Grand Fisher vaporized into black particles and was finally killed.

Ichigo was amazed and said, "Mom that was just amazing." "Oh, Thank you my son," said Masaki. "Now come along, we have must to talk about as think seen to become more serious soon and I need to tell you and your friends would the enemy." That pair walked off to meet everyone back at the Kurosaki House to tell them about an upcoming War.

 **The Heroes!**

I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losin' my faith today

(We're fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man

Not superhuman

(I'm not superhuman)

Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(We're falling from my faith today)

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speakin' my mind today

(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

(I'm not superhuman)

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(My voice will be heard today)

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

We're in the fight of our lives

(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I've got a hero (I've got a hero)

Livin' in me

I've gotta fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I need a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

 **Well, everyone I hope this chapter is exciting and action pack too. Get to meet your heroes and give the some fights too. Next time Ulquiorra and a few others will check out more about Ichigo and see want he can do. So please like and review and tell me what you like Ok.**


	5. View from One Eye

**Travel of Hollows**

 _View From Ones Eye!_

Another month as passed in Las Noches for the Arrancars. It was currently the end of July. Before the Espada and their fraccions did many think for the month thank to Szayel created them all Gigai so they can go to the World of the Living without being noticed by the Soul Reapers and Quincy. It let them be able to go about to get things they want.

Aaroniero got a gigai that took away his weird appearance and make him look like a very handsome man with black hair and blue eyes. Aaroniero got into like playing video game, but he got old systems like Nintendo 64 and Sega Genesis. He enough play game like Ecco the Dolphin and the Megaman series.

Rudobon's gigai gave him an appearance of a man with short black hair and black cold eyes. He usually goes around walking and visiting the liberty in the town to find book about being a good Captain of the Execute Squad. He need to be ready and never fail his job too. He was impressed about human history about old time think about execution and leading.

Luppi going to place that are meant for women, but he didn't seen to care at all. He enjoys get his hair down in his gigai, getting his nails done, and relax his feet to warm water while ladies give him a treatment he enjoys. Other question Luppi very much, but say nothing and just leave him alone.

Yammy's gigai took away his giant size and make him normal looking tall. He usually got to bars or to an underground fighting part that he get to enjoy fight tough humans. Kukkapūro let to spent his time at the dog shelter and talking to his former kind and get new friends. He can understand what dog can say and wish the luck to find a home and masters to love them.

As for Zommari, he join a mediation group in the Living World. He was about to calm his mind to be able to for the war. As for Gantenbainne, he goes to a work out gym for boxing and train most he time. He wants to keep his skilled at top level and be ready for battle.

As for Szayel, he didn't leave his lab that much, but when he is not busy he spends his time with Nemu a lot. After all she help him very much about to create many of his inventions. Still Szayel can be quite a gentleman and take Nemu out for dinner. Nemu just love who Szayel thought of her as the only important person in his life. She like help her love and play with Lumina and Venrona the two main fraccions that Szayel created for Nemu to have to play with.

As for Cirucci and her fraccions then when out to do several think. A few were like going to clubs to play and have fun. The clubs were most for only women. Be about to be take out by their men to dinner too. Loly and Menoly enjoy look for insects in the forest. Yin and Yang like to work out, while Momo like to look for butterflies and study them. Rukia love look for rabbit and love eat ice cream a lot too.

As for Dordoni, he found dance classes to got too. It help him combine his unique fighting style that can be confusing to those to face again him. Fran just explored around still haven't found anything to do yet, but he did like to try to catch dragonfly and study how interesting they are.

As for Wonderweiss, he spend time for Fura the Guardian of the Menos. In the World of the Living, he explore a lot of things. He enjoyed learn about many things. Still he was growing and learning about things. He like the training Skullak has been help him with to be ready to the war.

As for Grimmjow and his fraccions, the most go to bars and to the local gym too. Grimmjow works the most to be ready for this war. He was never going to let any Soul Reapers of Quincy defeat him. Shawlong enjoyed going to the local sushi restaurant, Edrad and Nakeem usually when to the gym to work out too or just to the bar to get drinks. Yylfordt was quite the eye candy to women see him working out like Grimmjow. Di-Roy just work out and have use too, while Rey seen to like to got to any bar in town and hook up with any sexy ladies that like him.

As for Nnoitra, he just want to bars to drink and look for underground fight match too, to get in. Thought he was good at play pole. Tesla just acted like a good citizen help where he can for anyone the seen to need help. Like help children get a cat down from a tree, help a old lady to crosses the street, and etc thing like that.

For Nelliel, she just loved eating. She when to every food place in Karakura Town and love all the mouth watering and delicious food she ate. Surprising she never gains weight at all after eat to much and make one think if her had a black hole of a stomach. She also loved going to the spa to get massage and relax in the stream room too. Both Pesche and Dondochakka enjoy hanging out at arcades to play many video game and get the high score on everything they played.

As for Harribel, she acted different a lot. With the Arrancars she is serious, calm, and rarely speech. When she with Skullak and Cirucci in bed, she is quite wild woman. As for when she in the Living World, she act relaxed and enjoy a food life. She like to go to the gym to work out, but like to swim in the pool. She also like to go to the beach and swim and tan too. She like to go to the spa too, get massages and others things too. Also with going to club for women too.

As for her fraccions, they did similar things like going to clubs, to the gym, and to the spa too. Apacci was like into going to bars, since she was boyish and like to fine underground fight clubs too. Nanao like to go to the library to read. Mila-Rose was more into going to the gym and work out. Rangiku loved to go to every bar and get herself drunk. Lucky she has Hiyori and Sung-sun help her out.

As for Ulquiorra, he just walked around town, but his gigai does give him a normal skin tone. He basically try to study humans and how the life and act. He also goes to the library and study human history too.

For Starrk, he basically keeps an eye on Lilynette. He take to the park and sit on a bench watch her play on the swing set. He take her to other restaurant for kids too. Other then that, he just explores or sleeps.

As for Baraggan, he explored too, but actually when to the library to research about past kings in the World of the Living humans past. As for his fraccion, Patros was another that goes to the library to read, Aldegor and Menis was to bars and clubs, thought Menis did like to go the arcade too. Lance just when to clubs, bars, and underground fight clubs. Leo when to a dojo to train more and to be ready for the war.

As for Skullak, he did everything. Clubbing, going to the gym, read at the library, and took his beloved Cirucci and Harribel to romanic dinners for them. Still he trained too in dojos or other human training places too. As for his fraccions, they did many similar things like everyone else does too.

Aisslinger goes to the shooting range to practice his aim. Demoura work out at the gym. Ebern and Luders go to bars for a little fun. Charlotte was a man the when to the spa as well. Avirama and Nirgge when to bars and club too. Tatsuki trained at a dojo too. Isane seemed to go to hospital to study how human help the hurt and sick. Poww when to the town's church, since it was a religious man. Findor took a small job as a substitute teacher at the collage the Ichigo and his friend go too, to study their enemy a bit. Finally both Shaolin and Ggio also go to the dojo to train together and go on romanic dinner too, even if Shaolin didn't like her rival Apacci come with them all the time and both fight who get to sleep with their tiger too.

Currently today, all the Esapda were in the meeting room siting in their chair at their round table. Unohana was course sitting her the main throne like chair, while she and all the Espada had their own drinks to have to keep them happy.

"Greeting my dear Espada, today we start be starting our first move," said Unohana. This make most of the Espada excited that they were finally going to get back at the Soul Reapers and Quincy for kill their kind. "It will be a scout mission thought. There something I would like to know about before a major attack is launched."

The Espada didn't say anything at all, since Unohana's smile kept them from talking out. Still it did make sense to scout out first before launch a large attack. So they all waited and listen to what Unohana had to say.

"Ulquiorra you will go to Karakura Town to find out if this certain person is a threat to us," said Unohana. "He the son of a Soul Reaper and Quincy and his feature are his orange hair and twin black shikai. You also may take anyone you like with your too."

Ulquiorra bowed his head and said, "Thank you my lady. I will like Skullak to come with me, since he the one I trust the most to help me out." Skullak smiled and said, "I would be honored to help you out Ulquiorra in anyway I can."

Ulquiorra nodded, but Yammy said, "Can I come too Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra look to Skullak and saw him shrugged his shoulder and nodded. "Very well, Yammy you can come too," said Ulquiorra.

"Very well then, you three will leave in an hour and report everything you find out," said Unohana. The three nodded and all the Espada disband and when to their own palaces, while Ulquiorra, Skullak, and Yammy when to wait and be ready.

* * *

An hour later in Soul Society at the DRD at squad twelve, scientists were monitoring the World of the Living for any dangers. Members were bore and completing.

Notable member were Hiyosu is a large, green skinned Soul Reaper with a bulbous head and a cleft across his scalp from his forehead to the back of his neck, marking his two hemispheres. His left eye is extendable via a crank in his left temple. On both sides of his neck, under his lower jaw, he has gill-like depressions. The cleft in his head features the marks of sewing, suggesting it is a scar from an incision.

Another is Rin Tsubokura. Rin has shoulder length brown hair, part of which is arranged into a small topknot at the front of his head, which is secured by a red tie. He has small brown eyelashes. He wears the standard Shihakushō underneath his lab coat.

Hiyosu was being mean to poor Rin eat the cookie and order him to make everyone tea. He said sorry, but a beeping noise was here and Rin said, "I have a reading." This surprised the others. "Position 36 hundred to four thousand. East-section of Karakura. Request assistance for verification."

Hiyosu and the others start typing as 3rd seat Akon and 4th seat Nozomi Kujō come in. Nozomi is a short and petite woman with chin length dark green hair and purplish-red eyes. She wears a short shihakushō that only goes a little below her waist with a white band around the waist and knee high white socks. Her Zanpakuto is an ordinary katana. It has a rectangular tsuba with a cross shape embossed on it. The hilt is colored a maroon red, and the sheath is black.

"Hey what going one? Is everything Ok," asked Akon. "You time could be more perfect Akon," said Hiyosu. "That a look, they are here."

* * *

Meanwhile in the World of the Living, it was a clam and peaceful day in Karakura park. Then suddenly a bright light appeared in the sky and shot down to the ground making a crater. In the crater was Ulquiorra, Skullak, and Yammy.

"I've came here few time when I was still an Adjuchas, but I see the World of the Living hasn't changed at all," said Yammy. "Still boring as ever. The Spiritual Pressure is so thin I can hardly breath."

Skullak look at Yammy and said, "Wait you've been to the Living of the World before?" Umm, yea," said Yammy. "How the Hell are you still alive?" asked Skullak making Yammy confused. "Are were a giant as a dinosaur and still came here and didn't attract Soul Reapers? You must be either very lucky or low rank Soul Reapers when after you and to weak to do anything you to."

"Stop complaining Yammy and Skullak don't try to think to hard about past thing that don't make sense at all," said Ulquiorra. "I told you that me and Skullak can handle this on our own. You're the one that begged to come." "Yea whatever, I give it a rest," said Yammy walking out of the crater.

Yammy then saw many people around, but couldn't see the arrancar. "What is wrong with you people," said Yammy. "You better stop staring or I'll suck out your souls." Then Yammy used his Gonzui as devoured many people souls.

"Blah, terrible taste," complain Yammy. "What did you expect for weaklings like those will alway taste bad," said Ulquiorra. "Well, I only ate them because they wouldn't stop staring at me," said Yammy.

Skullak the walk up and stood in front of Yammy. "What do what now Skullak?" Skullak the punch Yammy right in the stomach and made him fall to his knees and hold his gut in pain. "What the Hell was that for?"

"You disgust me Yammy," said Skullak cold. "Just devouring human souls like that. Still you might be an Arrancar, but still act like a mere hollow. Even Nnoitra seem to have a bit more mature then you are. Don't see him eating souls, though still hate his way he act to the women. Gonzui what a useless technique that you Yammy have only master and use out of all of us."

"Anyway those people weren't looking at us," said Ulquiorra. "In fact they couldn't even see you." "I know, but they were still annoying me," said Yammy getting up again. "So how many people are we so posted to kill?" "Only one," said Ulquiorra. "There no need to kill anybody else."

"Well, it too late for that," said Skullak. "This place is overflowing with humans and you one want to kill one," said Yammy. "That's correct!" said Ulquiorra. "I've been told that there are only three people here that can put up a fight against us. It should be easy to find them and the rest are just trash."

Then Ulquiorra and Skullak notes that there was someone still alive. It was Riruka wearing a gray tank top and a maroon part of short-short jogging shorts. "Surprising, there seem to be a surviver," said Ulquiorra. The three arrancar walked over to where Riruka was, until Yammy was standing right before her.

Riruka look shock to see the three, but see their mask remains and two of the having hollow holes she remember what Mrs. Kurosaki told them all about their new enemy call the Arrancars. It make her very scared because the three that stood before her was very powerful and she could barely move or do anything.

Yammy grinned and said, "I guessing that my Gonzui didn't suck out your soul. Then you must have some pretty good spiritual pressure yourself. Come on admit it, your hiding it somewhere deep inside of you right? Hey Ulquiorra, is she one?"

"Look carefully. Her soul is about to be crash just by you standing close to her, you idiot. She's trash," said Ulquiorra.

"Actually no, I can sense something different about her," said Skullak. "She is more stronger then a normal human is and must have a power too. However, she is still human and weak compare to us."

"Hmm, so you're telling me she just got luck to survive my Gonzui?" asked Yammy. "Well, her luck just ran out."

Yammy kicked at Riruka, but was blocked by Chad using his right arm first form. "What the...who the hell are you people?" asked Yammy. Chad then told Orihime to take Riruka away to safe.

"Ulquiorra! Is this guy one of them?" asked Yammy. "Oh Yammy, you really need to work on your investigative powers so you can detect thing on your own," said Ulquiorra. "You should able tell with one glance that is individual is trash!" Skullak could understand Ulquiorra some, alway have to remain an idiot about things, but seen Ulquiorra was Ok with it, unlike Skullak was.

"So I see!" said Yammy. Chad attacked with reishi blast, but Yammy easily smacked it away and damaging his arm really bad. Orihime went over to Chad and was try to make sure if he was Ok. Skullak just narrowed his eyes find in strange so many human have powers that were no threat to Arrancars, but never heard of before. To Skullak think have change great from his fate memory he had in the World of the Living.

"Ulquiorra! How about her? Is she trash too," asked Yammy. "Yes, she's trash," said Ulquiorra. Yammy grinned and said, "I got you." If Skullak wasn't the calm person he was he would have facepalm himself and question Ulquiorra why they had to bring him with them.

Then Yammy attacked Orhime with his index finger, but was blocked by her Santen Kesshun. Yammy was still able to break it, but he was still surprised. "Is girl! What is she?" asked Yammy, while Ulquiorra was still watching and observing. Skullak was a bit surprised too never seeing anything like this before too. Orihime then used her Sōten Kisshun and started to heal Chad's injured arm.

"How are you able to heal that guy?" said Yammy. "In fact how is he even still alive? Pretty stubborn if you ask me." _"She has healing power?"_ thought Ulquiorra. " _No, that is not it. This is not a healing technique. She either reversing time or space. What ever it is, it not the power to heal, but it's something I've never seen before._ You are a strange human girl, are you?" Skullak just didn't seen that interested like Ulquiorra was.

Then Orihime attacked with her Koten Zanshun, but Yammy was able to destroy Tsubaki with his bare hand. "What was that thing, a fly?" asked Yammy. "What do you want to do with her Ulquiorra? Maybe we should take her to Unohana. To show her this wield healing power she possesses."

"No, that wouldn't be necessary," said Ulquiorra. "Just kill her Yammy." Skullak looked at Ulquiorra with a one of his eyebrow raised. He question why he say something like that when he all the little look in Ulquiorra's eyes when something rare interests him.

"Got Yea!" said Yammy and attacked. Then a blade was pointed at Yammy's hand and Ichigo Kurasaki arrived. "Who the hell are you?" asked Yammy and Ichigo stared at him with a serious look.

Orihime was asked Ichigo for forgiveness, since she was unable to do anything. Ichigo told her it was Ok and he will deal with this guys. He held out his Zanpakuto out and said, "Piece Through the Rain, Zangetsu!"

Ichigo outfit changed a bit after using his Shikai. He wears a standard black shihakushō, but with some notable changes: he has two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that hold his Shikai blades in place, with the plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales, and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist.

As for his Shikai, they takes the form of two separate, purely black blades. One is large sword, in the shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of Ichigo's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. Unlike its counterpart, it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard.

"You got a Shikai huh, " said Yammy. "Hey Ulquiorra, is this the guy?" "Yes, consternating foolishly you delft with the situation," said Ulquiorra. "I'm surprised we were able draw him at all. The orange hair, the twin black Shikai, no doubt able it. This is our target Yammy, he is the one." Skullak remained silent, but was a bit impressed with Ichigo's reiatsu level. It was still not close in being near his, but still on the level of Grimmjow was impressive.

"So he's saved us that trouble of hiding," said Yammy. "Suerte!" Yammy punched at Ichigo, but blocked it easily with his large blade. "I'm guess you're the reason why Chad lay on the ground," said Ichigo. "Yea, what are you going to do about it?" asked Yammy.

Ichigo jumped over Yammy, then the giant's right arm was cut off by Ichigo's short blade. Is made Yammy roar in pain. _"Idiot, that what happens when you rush into a fight, before you strategize your opponent's strength,"_ thought Ulquiorra as he and Skullak watched Yammy still fighting Ichigo, but unable to hit him at all, while Ichigo was slashing at Yammy and injuring him more. _"You should have master the Pesquisa like I told you. Even so, he slice off Yammy's arm like it was nothing and is able to cut throught Yammy's Hierro like it nothing. Still his spiritual pressure is strong, still at this level of power, he can't be a threat to Lady Unohana."_

Yammy was out of breath, bleeding, and yelled, "Damn you little pests!" "Surprised you're still able to stand their and call me names," said Ichigo. "Your as tough as you are ugly."

"It seems your having trouble Yammy," said Ulquiorra. "Should I or Skullak take over?" Stay back!" yelled Yammy and grabbed his sword's hilt. "I can't believe you're need your Zanpakuto to deal with a runt like this," said Ulquiorra. Skullak smirk a little seeing Ulquiorra did have a little bit of a sense of humor in him.

"Shut up and stay back!" yelled Yammy drawing his sword. Ichigo looked surprised and thought, _"What they have a crack mask, a hole in their chest, and has a Zanpakuto. Are this guy the Arrancars my mother told us about?"_

 _"_ _ **It seems so partner**_ _,"_ said Zangetsu grinning. _"_ _ **Seem we found some interesting opponent to fight. Let not hold back and take this three out!**_ _" "I'm not one that agree with him, but we should not hold back at all,"_ said Juha Bach.

 _"Agree too,"_ thought Ichigo to his Zanpakuto and Quincy powers. _"I should be able to take the brute out with a problem with my shikai alone, but the other two seem different. Think it time to go full out and use both of your powers to win."_ Zangetsu laughed with excitement, while Juha nodded.

Ichigo the crossed his Zanpakutos together and his reiatsu was blazing out around him. Yammy was shock, while both Ulquiorra and Skullak eyes widen some sense something in their rank of power or even higher.

Ichigo was able to speak, but all of the sudden Skullak then come in and grabbed Ichigo by his head and slam in so hard to the ground that a small crater was made. Yammy was shock, while Ulquiorra was slightly impressed. Ichigo, Zangetsu, and Juha were all completely shocked at they didn't see that coming at all.

Skullak stood and said, "Finish him now Yammy while his body try to understand what happening and can move again. You got a minute." Skullak walk passed Yammy and stood next to Ulquiorra again. Yammy just grabbed Ichigo and started to beat him up like a rag doll.

Orihime try to help, but Yammy smacked her away and continue to beat up Ichigo. "Ha, he unable to moving thanks to you Skullak," said Yammy. "Looks like this flea has lost all his fight." Ichigo was still try to get his body to move again, but become of the shocking blow that came out of no why he was help for several more second, but because of the beating feel more weaker.

 _"Something strange is going on,"_ though Ulquiorra. _"His spiritual pressure, it change before. One-second its was strong, then it suddenly spikes. It so high, it was stronger them mine. What the hell is going on? Was he about to use his Bankai?"_

Yammy threw Ichigo down on the ground and said, "I''m done messing around. Time for you to die!" Yammy punched at Ichigo, but found a blade blocking his fist.

Both Isshin and Masaki arrived to help. Yammy was getting really annoyed and said, "All this bugs keep getting in the way, but stepping into the front of the line just means you're going to get killed first. Suckers!" He punched at them, but Isshin grabbed his arm and flipped him into the ground.

Isshin told his wife that he got this handle and she will help everyone with this medicine they brought. Masaki smiled and told her husband to not to over to it too much. Yammy stood up and roared at them. He try to punch them again, but they used flash step and Hirenkyaku to dodge him.

Then Isshin started to beat Yammy up using his Hakuda and finished Yammy off with an ax kick. Makaki was over with the other and started start with Orihime, since she was the weak on in the group. While Ulquiorra and Skullak were just still standing there and watching.

Yammy raised once again and charge a red cero in his mouth. He fired it at Masaki and laugh thinking he won. "You mess with me and you blow to bits!" said Yammy. "No one can escape the blast of my cero at this range."

Yammy looked surprised to see Isshin standing their unharmed in front of the others. "Who are you and how did you survive my cero. You all should be die!" said Yammy. "You need to pay better attention," said Isshin. "I knew if I blocked it the others might get hurt. So I just took the offensive and responded with a similar attack at the same level of your cero."

"That's Impossible!" said Yammy. "If you don't believe me, I would happy to show you again," said Isshin. He swung his sword and unleashed light blast reishi blast at Yammy.

Then Ulquiorra and Skullak both soindo before Yammy and both of smacked the blast away by breaking it in half with their bare hand. "Ulquiorra! Skullak!" said Yammy happy, but this time Ulquiorra hit Yammy in the stomach.

"Why you do that?" asked Yammy. "Idiot, if you has a brain in you head, you would had figure it out," said Ulquiorra. "That's Isshin Kurosaki and she's Masaki Kurosaki. At your current level you wouldn't last five minutes against them. Let's go."

Ulquiorra walked off with Skullak. Ulquiorra grabbed Yammy's arm and Skullak use his Descorrer to open a Garganta. "Are you running away?" asked Masaki. Ulquiorra had a rare smirk on his face and said, "Why are you try to put us into a fight? You know very well, what would happen try to fight us protect those piece of trash. Even you must relies that odds are stack against you. Normally we would be happy to oblige, but we have completed our mission here. It's time to deliver our report to Lord Unohana. I'll tell her the Soul Reaper she's interested in has no value in so ever. He's not even worth killing." Then the Garganta closed and the three arrancars were gone.

* * *

Later in the day Ichigo and Chad were almost completely heal, while Orihime wore a sling because of her arm was broke and Riruka need rest. Lucky reinforcement for Soul Society come later in the day to help.

Arriving at the Kurosaki were Lieutenant Hitsugaya and Renji, 3rd seat Ikkaku, 5th seat Yumichika, and Stern Ritters Meninas and Bazz-B. Everyone gather into the living room to explain thing, while Isshin and Masaki left to report the Arrancar to the Head Captain and his Majesty.

Hitsugaya explained that Unohana seen to have a bit of an interesting in Ichigo. He started to explain about the level of a Menos. First are the Gillains the lows class in the Menos and are more like foot soldiers. Next were the Adjuchas, small then Gillains and very intelligent. They control the Gillains and better fighters. Lastly are the Vasto Lorde, they the high in the Menos class. The equal to human in size and appearance too. There are few of them then the Adjuchas, but the grim truth was the Vasto Lorde are to believe to be more powerful the then Soul Reaper Captain and Stern Ritters are. The power the Menos have from becoming Arrancar is unknown. However, if Unohana has more then 12 of the Vasto Lorde under her control, then the Soul Society is doomed.

Meanwhile in Las Noches, in the underground meeting room all the Arrancars were wanting for Ulquiorra's, Skullak's and Yammy's return. Unohana was sitting on his temporary throne with Giselle sit on the armrest hugged the woman she love and rest her hand on her shoulder too. While all the arrancars were spread out and on the many of platform in the large room.

Then the back doors open and both Ulquiorra, Skullak, and Yammy returned. Ulquiorra was unharmed and still emotionless, Skullak was unharmed and fine too, look calm, while Yammy looked terrible. He was beaten up, cut all over, and his right arm was gone. Several to the other fraccions were chucking quietly, since Yammy said that he was the one of the strongest in the Espada.

Yammy got on one knee and bow, while Uqluiorra and Skullak bowed. Ulquiorra said, "We have returned, Lord Unohana." "Welcome back, Ulquiorra, Skullak, and Yammy," said Unohana. "So please tell me what you've learn, here in front of your 60 brothers and sisters."

"All right Ulquiorra," said Unohana. "Please show us what you experience in the Word of the Living. All of it!" "Yes, ma'am," said Ulquiorra. He then grabbed his left eye and pulled it out. "Here you are, see for yourself."

Ulquiorra shattered his eye and used his Solita Vista. Everyone closed their eyes and watched everything that happen in the World of the Living. "I understand," said Unohana. "So you thought he wasn't worth killing." "Yes, the order were to kill anyone that might be a threat to us and we learn that there was no one," said Ulquiorra.

"You're soft!" yelled Grimmjow and everyone turn their attention to him. "If it would have been me, I would killed both with the first strike like Skullak would donw if he was leading." "Grimmjow!" said Ulquiorra.

"What the hell, were yo thinking?" asked Grimmjow. "If kill him was part of the order, then you and that oaf should have kill him right? At least Skullak did something!" "And I agree," said Shawlong. "The boy stood up to you. I said you should have killed him, be him worthy or not."

"As wise as ever Shawlong," said Skullak. "Indeed I could have kill him, but Ulquiorra was leading the mission. I just prevented think for going back for use." Grimmjow look at Skullak and turn his attention to Yammy, since Skullak was someone Grimmjow can never agree against.

"And look at you Yammy," said Grimmjow. "You're a mess and you come back telling us that he wasn't worth killing. Looks to me that you couldn't kill him." "Grimmjow it was clear, I know that you saw what happen," said Yammy. "That Soul Reaper and woman beat me up."

"That is so pathetic," said Grimmjow. "A mere Soul Reaper and a woman beat you." Yammy stood and said, "Pathetic huh!" Then Ulquiorra step in and stop Yammy. "Enough," he said looking to Grimmjow. Skullak look to Ulquiorra and wonder what he was going to say, since unlike their fathers Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were not friends at all.

"Grimmjow I don't think you understand," said Ulquiorra. "That boy is no danger to us with his shikai" Grimmjow look like he did not understand yet what Ulquoirra was saying. "Lady Unohana is not worry about his current abilities are. It is his Bankai that is the problem. As we learned, the boy has enormous potential. Right now, we sense him power of his Bankai power before he could release it, but I scene that there something else to his power too. He might prove useful to us in the future. That is why I let him live."

"I still think your soft and Skullak should have kill him. How can you make sure he would not become strong enough to defeat us, turn against us, and what about your plan then?" Grimmjow yelled. "If that would happen, I or one of the three will kill him," said Ulquiorra, which make Grimmjow looked surprised. "You can complain about that can you?"

"Yes, well, I will leave it in you hand for now," said Unohana. "Do what ever you think best Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra bow to Unohana and said, "Thank you very much, ma'am."

"However, I will let Grimmjow do what he would like," said Unohana. This seem to surprise many others. "After all he was to prove you wrong Ulquiorra. So let him do what he would like. It might help us with our plans later and make him happy to."

Grimmjow was surprised, but then grin as he gather all his fraccions in the room and the seven of them were ready to leave. The rest of the Espada and fraccion return to their palaces, while Unohana and Giselle when to have some personal fun time together.

Not to long after, Grimmjow and his fraccions all stood before a Garganta the Grimmjow made. They were ready to leave, but didn't because they sense others not far behind them. Stand and look at the group were Nelliel with Rangiku, Isane, Menoly, Loly, Momo, and Rukia.

There were several moment of silents as Grimmjow and his fraccions just stood there not move or turning around at all. Then Nelliel said in a serious tone, "Promise you will return with All your fraccions Grimmjow. I know you train them to be strong, but promise me you all will return and not break anyone heart at all."

Grimmjow was silent for a bit and said, "Yes, I do that, since the only the I fear in lose you." Nelliel smiled and they watch as Grimmjow and his fraccion walked though the Garganta and head to the World of the Living.

 **Behind Ulquiorra's Eyes!**

Ohh yeah

Ohh yeah

You said "I got something to say"

Then you got that look in your eye

"There is something you've got to know"

You said it as you started to cry

"I've been down the wrong road tonight

And I swear I'll never go there again"

I've seen this face once before

And I don't think I can do this again

There's something I can't see

There's something different in the way you smile

Behind those eyes you lie

And there's nothing I can say

'cause I'm never gonna change your mind

Behind those eyes you hide

As you turned to walk away

I saw another look in your eye

And even though it hurt like it did

I couldn't let this be your goodbye.

You say that you're sorry

And you say now that it hurts you the same

Is there something here to believe

Or is it just another part of the game?

There's something I can't see

There's something different in the way you smile

Behind those eyes you lie

And there's nothing I can say

'cause I'm never gonna change your mind

Behind those eyes you hide

Ohh yeah

Oh

Ohh woah

Behind those eyes you lie

Behind those eyes you hide

There's something I can't see

There's something different in the way you smile

Behind those eyes you lie

And there's nothing I can say

'cause I'm never gonna change your mind

Behind those eyes you hide

There's nothing I can say

That's ever gonna make you change your mind

Behind those eyes you hide

Behind those eyes you hide

 **Hello everyone, I happy to give you a new chapter. Sorry it took so long, just has been down and sad because my former friend Bladed Raptor has been completely ignore me, not even talk or review at all. If anyone know him please yell at him to stop his idiotic stupidity of being silent for No reason at all, because he make things worse for me and does completely nothing at all. I just sadden and hurt and need someone to understand being ignore for no reason at all, since he never explain anything at all.**

 **As for the chapter, Ichigo is powerful, but Only the top three Espada are a threat to him. Next time will be my most epic and action pack version of Grimmjow's invasion. After all have seven fights coming and each one will reveal everyone powers. So I not holding back at all next time. Soul Reaper and SternRitter vs Arrancars next time. So everyone Please review and I would like to here you thought and guess on the seven match up are next time.**


	6. Team Octava

**Travel of Hollow**

 _Team Octava's Strike!_

It was a calm night in Karakura Town. Ichigo had his best friend Renji stay with him as the two were have some beers and talk, while Ichigo's sister were asleep. Hitsugaya and Meninas were stay at Orihime's place while they were in the Living of the World. Ikkaku and Yumichika were hang out on a roof top still look for a place and trying to understand living world food that are buy in a store. Lasly Bazzard was stay at a shop that Urahara has for any Soul Reapers and Quincy that need a place to stay.

In the middle of the two a Garganta opened and Grimmjow and his fraccion walk out and stood in the air as the look around for a moment. "So this is Karakura Town huh?" said Grimmjow to himself. "Hmm seems like my type of place to leave destruction to it."

Shawlong then said, "Grimmjow!" This got their leader attention. "Yea, what is it Shawlong?" asked Grimmjow to his right hand man.

"On our journey here, I sense many powerful spiritual energies and more then Ulquiorra reported," said Shawlong. "I see, everyone open your Pesquisa!" said Grimmjow.

Everyone closed their eyes and detected many spiritual powers. "Just as I thought," said Grimmjow. "There are many more. Well, the Soul Society I guess. Must be reinforcements. It's grown troublesome all thanks to you. If you done your job and have Skullak finish them, this wouldn't have happen. Your soft, Ulquiorra!"

Grimmjow turn his attention to everyone and said, "Di-Roy, Shawlong, Nakeem, Rey, Edrad, Yylfordt! There is no need to hold back. Search out any spiritual pressure that are high then the rest. They are our targets and I want them dead!" The seven fraccions all nodded.

"Let's begin! No rest until everyone is defeat," said Grimmjow grinning. "We will show them no mercy. We going after all those with high spiritual pressure and Kill Them! Don't let a single one escape. Let GO!" Then everyone moved out.

Grimmjow had Yylfordt with them, Shawlong has Nakeem with him, while Di-Roy, Edrad, and Rey all when off on their own as they spilt up.

Soon enough all the Soul Reapers and Quincy around sensed the enemies. With Ichigo and Renji, they also sensed the enemies present. Renji had his soulphone out and looked at how many their were. "3... 5...7 of them," he said. "So many!"

"Are they coming for us?" asked Ichigo. "I think so, they're targeting spiritual pressure," said Renji. "They seem to coming in our and the other direction." "No way!" said Ichigo worry about his sisters

"They seem to what to go after those that has high level strength in spiritual pressure," said Renji. "They're making a hit list. Two are coming here, two more to Orhime's house, another to Bazz-B location, one going to Ikkaku and Yumichika or they going to the Arrancar, and one heading to Chad though!"

This surprised Ichigo and he was very worry. He was ready to go to help his friend, but lucky Renji stop him and remain him about to two coming here. He would be about to take them on lone and protect Ichigo's sister too. Renji informed Ichigo that Lieutenant Hitsugaya and Meninas were with Orhime, but Chad was alone. How he was strong and there were still Uryu, Ginjo, and the others round to help Chad if think get back. This was about to calm Ichigo down and the two left the house and waited for their opponents to come, but still moved away for Ichigo's house still.

Meanwhile all other Soul Reaper were getting ready. With Toshiro and Meninas, they were on a roof top and waiting. Then with soindo Shawlong, and Nakeem appeared.

"It's nice to meet you," said Shawlong. Then he sonido and clashed bladed with Toshiro, while Meninas dodged Nakkem's strike. While in sword lock, Shawlong introduce himself. "I am Arrancar 26, named Shawlong." "I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya." He pushed Shawlong away.

Hitsugaya and Shawlong move to a roof on another building. "Well, the Lieutenant of Squad 10, must mean I hit the jackpot," said Shawlong.

"No!" said Toshiro flaring his spiritual power. "In fact you have already lose, which your about to discover." Shawlong narrowed his visible eye.

Meanwhile, Edrad appeared before both Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. After the look were look around for an Arrancar to fight. Bazz-B was sitting on top of the roof to of the shop he was stay in. Then sonido in the sky above him was Rey. Both look at each other and grin.

With Ichigo and Renji, they made to an area were in more abandon so no one can be killed. Then a very powerful reishi crash down on them. Ichigo was about to withstand it, but Renji was have a little trouble. Both were shock at this feel of power and looked up to see Grimmjow and Yylfordt arriving.

"Well, look like we finally found you," said Grimmjow. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Arrancar 8, the name's Grimmjow."

* * *

With Chad, he sensed it too, even if his previous injures weren't completely healed. He ran outside, but heard, "What's this?" said Di-Roy. "You're not a Soul Reaper. No good."

Di-Roy charged at Chad and strike at him, but before hitting him, Sado active his right arms first form and block the strike. Still the hit force Sado to skid back some.

Di-Roy look surprised and said, "What the Hell? How did a human do that?" "I'm no normal human," said Sado. "I'm a Fullbringer, a human with power."

"Never heard of such a thing before, but still you just a human and you can't..." Then Di-Roy was interrupted as Sado just punch him right in the face. Make Di-Roy's nose to bleed. He held his hand on his face and said, "You can't be this strong to an Arrancar?"

Sado didn't say anything and punch Di-Roy in the stomach making him cough in pain and after grabbed him dome mask remain and slam him to the ground. Di-Roy yelled out in rage and said, "Your Dead!" He the draw his sword and attacked Sado.

Sado was about to dodge Di-Roy's wild swing and punch him in the face again after see an opening. Di-Roy fell, but got up being more mad, but saw Sado hold his arm back and said, "El Directo!" Sado fired out an energy blast at Di-Roy and send him crashing into lucky an abandoned building.

Sado wait for a few moment and saw Di-Roy pull himself out of the rubble looking terrible and bleed all over. Di-Roy was panting and out of breath glare at Sado with anger. "You think you won human? I have even got serious yet! Let me show you the true power of an Arrancar!"

Di-Roy held his Zanpakuto out and said, "Sharpen, Dorso de Diamante Serpiente! **(Diamondback Serpent** )" In a burst of reiatsu, Sado eyes widen as the sight of Di-Roy now. His body got covered in diamond hard scales and his lower half his body becomes a serpent shape. On his forearms, he gains two diamond shape blades on them.

"This is the true power an Arrancar has, but before I kill you let me give you the name of you killing. I'm Arrancar 55, Di-Roy Linker!" Sado ready himself at Di-Roy charged right at him again.

Then all the other Arrancars sensed Di-Roy' using his Resurrección. "It looks like someone force Di-Roy to use his full power," said Shawlong.

"To think a human could so this time of this," said Rey. "He might be the second weakest of our group, but you group should underestimate us Arrancar at all no matter what."

With Grimmjow and Yylfordt, the blond man say, "That fool. Have to us his power to face an opponent at that level. He never was much of a warrior at all like the rest of us." Grimmjow remained silent and keep this sight on Ichigo for now.

"Then let's see how you guys like this," said Renji. "Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji's Zanpakuto turn into a long 6-parted segmented blade. It when at Grimmjow, but Yylfordt step in the way of it and bashed it away with his bare hand. Renji was shock to see his shikai deflected so easy.

"If you think you going to try anything against him," said Yylfordt pointing back at Grimmjow. "You're going to have to get passed me first. Besides, brother here have more interested in your orange hair pal then you red head."

With Edrad he was standing before Ikkaku and Yumichika. "Whoever fighting Di-Roy now is very lucky," said Edrad. "The truth is for an Arrancar, he was incompetent. A failure of incredible portions. Being have to use his full power against an opponent of this level is sad. Even if he calm to have the strongest defense out of us all, it still doesn't make up the lack of strength he got. However, you won't be that lucky because your up again me and I'm always victorious in battle. I'm play about until your exhaust." As he flared his spiritual power. "Then I'll destroy you!"

* * *

Back with Chad, he was dodge Di-Roy's swing form his wrists blades. Try to look for an opening and when he did, Chad made his move and punch Di-Roy. However, Chad's did completely nothing as Di-Roy laugh and slashed Chad across his shoulder and forced him to back away.

Chad clutched his left shoulder as was bleed. Di-Roy laugh and said, "What the matter human? Is my release form for to strong for you to do anything at all to me?"

Chad held his right arm up and said, "El Directo!" Chad fire a reshi blast at Di-Roy again, but unlike before the attack hit him and didn't do anything at all.

"Like I say, you no match again me human," grin Di-Roy. "I might be the weakest on when it come to offenses, but my defense can be match. My Hierro is as hard as diamonds are!"

Chad didn't seem fazed or worry about it at all. All he did was told out his right arm and said, "Brazo Derecha de Gigante!" His right arm becomes a shield, which extends from his hand to some distance beyond his forearm, with the same intricate pattern as before. Hollow-like teeth lie in the center, with a rose-like pattern or skeletal nose and eyes near the end. He loses the wing-like protrusion which extended from his shoulder and replaces it with a hexagonal plate, which covers his wrist up to his shoulder.

Di-Roy was a bit shock, but said, "Do what, you have a shield arm now it would matter again me." However, after he said that Chad just punch him in the face once again. Di-Roy was sent fly back into the remains of the build he was in before.

Di-Roy grabbed his face in pain and was shock. "The Hell, how were you about to hurt me?" Chad didn't say anything at all as he just walk forward. This of course annoyed Di-Roy as he used sonido to appear before Chad and strike down with his wrist blades.

Chad used his shield arm to block the strike and pushed Di-Roy back again. Chad fire another reishi far more larger and power then the one before. All Di-Roy could do was cross his arms and withstand the attack.

Di-Roy took it hard and Chad wait to see how much damage his attack did to the Arrancar. When the smoke cleared, Di-Roy was on his hands panting and breathing heavy. Seem his hierro was about to withstand that blast, but it take a toll on him.

"Damn it," cursed Di-Roy as he glared at Chad as he still had an emotionless look. Just make Di-Roy mad as he charged again. He swung his left wrist blade at Chad, but he used his shield arm to block it.

However, grin and said, "I got you now!" He trust his right wrist blade at Chad to stand him were his heart is to kill him. However, to Di-Roy's shock, Chad was able to stop and grab his wrist blade.

"That impossible!" said Di-Roy shock, but he saw something. Chad's left arm was now different too. "What is that?"

"Brazo Izquierda del Diablo!" said Chad. His arm is white, with a red stripe running down the length of the center. His fingertips have red diamond shaped marks on them. A spike protrudes from the shoulder. and two more, resembling claws, extend over his chest.

"What this Hell is this power?" yelled Di-Roy. "How do you have power that are Spanish like us? Right Arm of the Giant and Left Arm of the Devil! What are you, you can't be human."

Chad remained silent as his squeezed his left hand and snapped Di-Roy's right wrist blade. Di-Roy used sonido to move back, but look in shock at his broken blade.

"Sorry, I'm just a human with power like I said before. I'm a Fullbringer. However, the reason you about to understand the meaning of my arm is because I'm part Mexican. I see you don't have much fight in you either."

Chad started to walk to Di-Roy, which made him start to shake in a bit of fear. Di-Roy then grabbed his bandages and ripped them off reveal his scared right eyes.

"I don't care anymore!" yelled Di-Roy. "You a freak and you going to die now!" Di-Roy charged a red cero from his right eye, but Chad just continue coming to him.

Di-Roy the fired his cero, but all Chad did was hold out his left hand and grabbed the cero. Chad stop as Di-Roy couldn't believe a human was able to stop his cero. Soon Chad just clutched his left hand and crushed the cero.

"I'm guessing that all you have left? Sad, but I can't so mercy to your kind so easily," said Chad. Di-Roy was frozen in place in fear now as he was shaking. "I guess I'll finish this now."

Chad grasping spiritual power focused on the five fingertips. His fingertips charge in the forms of five disks of crackling spiritual energy, and he forms a fist. "La Muerte!" He then punched Di-Roy as a devastating blast of power hit Di-Roy making a large explosion.

Chad look to see a huge skull shape on the surface of the street were Di-Roy was. Chad didn't say anything was started to walk away.

I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes,

I am the ghost, that hides in the night

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! [x4]

Wait, wait a minute take a step back

You gotta think twice before you react

So stay, stay a little while

Because a Promise not kept is the road to exile

HEY! Whats the circumstance

You'll never be great without taking a chance so

wait, you waited too long

Had your hands in your pocket

when you shoulda been gone

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

One push is all you'll need

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

A fist first philosophy

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

We watch with wounded eyes

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

So I hope you recognize

I'm on the front line

Don't worry I'll be fine

the story is just beginning

I say goodbye to my weakness

so long to the regret

and now I see the world through diamond eyes

DAMN! Damn it all down

Took one to the chest without even a sound so

What! What are you worth?

The things you love or the people you hurt

HEY! it's like deja vu

A suicidal maniac with nothing to lose

So wait, it's the exception to the rule

everyone of us is EXPENDABLE

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

One push is all you'll need

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

A fist first philosophy

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

We watch with wounded eyes

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

So I hope you recognize

I'm on the front line

don't worry I'll be fine

the story is just beginning

I say goodbye to my weakness

so long to the regret

and now I know that I'm alive

I'm on the front line

don't worry I'll be fine

the story is just beginning

I say goodbye to my weakness

so long to the regret

and now I see the world through diamond eyes

Every night of my life

I watch angels fall from the sky

Every time that the sun still sets

I pray they don't take mine

I'm on the front line

don't worry I'll be fine

the story is just beginning

I say goodbye to my weakness

so long to regret

I'm on the front line

don't worry I'll be fine

the story is just beginning

I say goodbye to my weakness

so long to the regrets

and now I know that I'm alive

I'm on the front line

don't worry I'll be fine

the story is just beginning

I say goodbye to my weakness

so long to the regret

and now I see the world through diamond eyes [x2]

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! [x8]

Chad soon stopped as he heard a noise and look back behind himself. A hand shot out of the skull crater and soon Di-Roy pulled himself out still alive.

However, Chad strongest attack did a lot of him. Di-Roy was bleeding all over from his between his scales. He was on his hands again pants and wheezing as his release form started to fade away and his Zanpakuto reappeared in front of him.

Now on his hands and knees Di-Roy look up glared at Chad with hate. He forced himself to stand even if his legs were very weak. Di-Roy moved his right hand up to his face and grabbed his own nose. Chad then his a crack as Di-Roy snapped his broken nose back in place, but it didn't some the bleeding from in.

"Damn, you human you think this is over?" asked Di-Roy. "You think you defeat me? I'm still alive. I'm not going to dead you hear me! Not by a mere human!"

Di-Roy pick up his sword and was ready to draw it again. Chad ready himself, since Di-Roy look far to weak to hurt him anymore.

Di-Roy took a step forward, but then stop as he just remember something. He lost, but it still alive. His injure are bad, but not life threatening. His mind then thought about Loly and how she could feel if he let himself just die here. It would break her heart and make her live worst without him. Cirucci would be enraged at Grimmjow for let him be killed and break one of her fraccions heart.

Chad was a bit confused at why Di-Roy stop. Then saw him lower his arms and said, "You won this round, but don't think this it over. Your might have defeat me, but my comrades are stronger then me. So lets see if any of our friends can life after this.

Di-Roy used sonido and vanished. Going to find a place to hide and wait for the other battles to end. Chad deactivated his arm and look out hope the others are Ok and will be about to win too.

* * *

Back with Grimmjow and Yylfordt, but sense Di-Roy defeat, but most shocked he thought before getting himself killed. Something Grimmjow was happy because he would never be able to face Nelliel if he left his fraccions get killed.

"Yylfordt!" said Grimmjow. "Yes, what is it brother?" asked Yylfordt.

"Take the red hair guy away," said Grimmjow. "I like to fun with my opponent alone and personal."

Yylfordt smirked and said, "You got it. Oh Soul Reaper let fight a bit away from here. Brother here want to fight you orange hair friend alone."

"Like I would listen to you Arrancar," snapped Renji, but he felt Ichigo put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Renji, I got this," said Ichigo. "If he want a one on one fight then I give to him."

Renji sighed, but nodded. "Very well and good luck." Soon both Renji and Yylfordt used flash step and sonido a bit away. So the now Ichigo and Grimmjow were alone and could fight with need any of their comrades in their way.

* * *

Back with Edrad, he smashed Ikkaku through a wall, with make him start to bleed on his forehead. Edrad appeared with sonido and punched Ikkaku.

"What's the matter Soul Reaper?" laughed Edrad. "If that the best you got, you better give up now."

Ikkaku got up and said, "Hey big guy, while you were beating us around, I never got a chance to get your name."

"Oh your right, I'm Arrancar... never mind. I just realize I don't need to give my name to someone I'm about to kill," said Edrad.

"I see, in Soul Society is a courtesy to tell someone your fight their name, so let me introduce myself. I'm Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd seat in squad 11," he said as he got in a fight stances. "Just know that I'm the ones who are about to kill you."

The fight started and Ikkaku was using his sword and sheath to strike with, will Edrad was fighting bare hands. Yumichika was off to the side watching the fight, but he could also sense the others fight too and seem think were not going good for them either. _"Seem this Arrancars are stronger then we thought."_

As Ikkaku and Edrad fighting, Ikkaku asked,"What wrong big guy, are you going to use your sword?"

"Us arrancars have iron skin called Hierro," said Edrad. "There is no way a Soul Reaper sword can cut me."

"Oh really!" Ikkaku came at Edrad with a powerful strike, which made him draw is sword to block the attack. "How disgraceful to have to draw my blade against a soul reaper," said Edrad.

Ikkaku and Edrad clashed blades and used Flash Step and Sonido too. While fighting, Edrad used his Palma Plancha, a technique were one focus his spiritual power in one of his hand. _"His style is rough, but his skill is undeniable,"_ though Edrad. _"He provokes me just enough to be annoying. He keep his sword in his left hand to attack and his sheath in his right to defend. He easy to read, an open book."_

Edrad smashed his Palma Plancha into Ikkaku face and send him back. Edrad charged at Ikkaku and thought, _"Since I know, which arm he would attack with. I can easily know what he's going to do next. Then I can look for a weakness in his defends and punch throw then to finish me off should be easy!"_

Edrad used his Palma Plancha again, but Ikkaku jumped to dodge it. " _Here comes his attack for the left,"_ thought Edrad. He blocked, but found out Ikkaku switched hand. _"He switch hands!"_ thought Edrad as Ikkaku strike at him.

Edrad got cut sideway across the head and a bit of his mask remain was cut off. "Damn I missed," said Ikkaku. "I was try to cut you head off, but I aimed to high."

 _"How is this guy?"_ though Edrad. _"He made me think his attack were predictable, so he just catch me off guard and just as I made my move, he switched his sword to his other hand and slashed my face. That a crazy way to fight. Its possible to score big, but he able to wind up die himself. That not fight to win, that fight for sport. At first glance it my be clever, but it's not. It don't make sense? He expose himself to lure me in. This guy think this is a game. He doesn't take the dangers seriously. It that all your life means to you?"_

Meanwhile, Ikkaku was pulling a few of his teeth out, but said he would be some replacement later from Akon. "OK right, lets get back down to business. Your ready for round two?" asked Ikkaku. "I believe I got you figured out now. Another five or six more strike and you will release your Zanpakuto, weather you want to or not."

"Oh really, I underestimate you," said Edrad. "I guess there not point in holding back. You won't be satisfied in anything less. I should just release my Zanpakuto to fight you right?"

"That about the size of it," said Ikkaku. "Since you know how powerful I am."

"Fine, a fool like you who enjoys battle should be tough a lesson," said Edrad. "You need to learn what it is like to feel uncontrollable fear. Some thing so terrifying that it make you tremble into your bone. After this you'll never find it to pick a fight with an Arrancar."

Edrad held his sword out and said, "Erupt, Volcanica!" Flames surrounded him and he changed. After it was over, Edrad's mask reformed into wings on either side of his face and his arms morph to gigantic proportions, while growing large extensions beyond his shoulders. Each of these extensions contain an exhaust spout that releases flames.

Ikkaku looked shock and said, "What the hell is that?"

"I show you my secret power and all you can said is 'that'. This is what happens when an Arrancar release their Zanpakuto," said Edrad. "You said it was a courtesy for one to introduced ones name. I'm Arrancar 31, Edrad Liones."

I didn't know you were a fake

Every lie straight to my face

So blind I could not see

Right behind my back you stabbed me

Should've know you were a bitch

Shut up you're making me sick

Little man you're nothing like me

Lying cheating so deceiving

I trusted you broke me down

And you screwed me over

Don't try to deny it

You cannot hide it

Ill be ignited

When I get to watch you burn

Burn Burn

I wanna watch you burn

Burn Burn

I wanna watch you burn

You're gonna get what you deserve

I wanna watch you burn

You turn me inside out

My world is upside down

You're not hurt are you happy now

Looking over your shoulder fucking me over

I trusted you sold me out

This is far from over

Don't try to deny it

You cannot hide it

Ill be ignited

When I get to watch you burn

Burn Burn

I wanna watch you burn

Burn Burn

I wanna watch you burn

Burn

I wanna watch you burn

You're gonna get what you deserve

You'll never learn

Yah

Your time has come now

Its your turn

I'll watch you burn

Burn Burn Burn

I wanna watch you burn

Burn Burn

I wanna watch you burn

You're gonna get what you deserve

You'll never learn

Yah

Your time has come now

Its your turn

I wanna watch you burn

Burn Burn

I wanna watch you burn

Burn Burn

I wanna watch you burn

By with Grimmjow, he turn his eyes and thought, _"Now Edrad using his power? Seem this Soul Reapers are stronger then we thought. However, I know Edrad and he's one that both to smart and strong to lost at all."_

Ichigo seem to do the same think as his eyes look to the area not to far away. _"Dang Ikkaku, you up again someone that strong. I hope you know what you doing man."_

Grimmjow look to Ichigo and grin. "So your ready to fight?" Grimmjow cracking his kuncles. Ichigo look back at him and did the same. "Yes, I am."

"Oh your not going to us your Zanpakuto at all?" asked Grimmjow. Ichigo smirk and said, "That would be unfair for you. Maybe we can start out in a good of fist fight as a warm up."

Grimmjow just grin even more as he already like Ichigo. Both the moved at each other and throw a punch. Both fist clashed as a wave of strong reitsu off of them as they started their fight.

* * *

"Aloud me to explain," said Edrad. "You see, when us hollows become Arrancars our powers are sealed into swords. When we release our Zanpakuto we revert to our true form and our to powers are released. You were so wanting to see me to release my Zanpakuto, so here it is. Deal with it! This is my true form and my true power."

Edrad fired a flaming blast of fired called Onda de Fuego ( **Fire Wave** ) at Ikakku and burn him some. Yumichika put out a communicator. "Yes, Mr. Ayasegawa," said a voice of the other side. "What are your orders?"

"The destructive the power of the enemy has vastly exceed of estimations. We need to put up an area freeze in a radius of hundred unit around Ikkaku Madarame," said Yumichika. "The cost of the damage building will come out of the mission budget. Unfortunately, a number of souls will be caught in the crossfire of the battles. The protection of those souls as always are our top priority. I predict similar increase in power will take place with the remaining enemy units. Put other special freezes around the following others: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Meninas McAllon, Renji Abarai, Bazz-B, and Ichigo Kuroaski."

Ikkaku fellow back down hard, but stood up. "Goodbye Soul Reaper!" said Edrad. He used his Puño Fuego and send Ikkaku flying across a building. Edrad laughed and said, "The battle strength of an Arrancar increase exponential, when their Zanpakuto is released! A weakling like you with low spiritual pressure is no match again me!"

Edrad charged at Ikkaku, but he slam his hilt into his sheath and said, "Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku's shikai takes on the form of what initially appears to be a Kikuchi Yari (spear) with a wax wood shaft. The pommel has a red horsehair tassel. This didn't stop Edrad and used his Puño Fuego again. Burning Ikkaku more and send him crashing into the ground.

"That was almost to easy," said Edrad landing. Though he notes that Ikakku was still alive and trying to get back up. "You should give up now," said Edrad. "A truly wise warrior would know to admit defeat and though you didn't win, you fought well. If you don't surrender now, I'll be force to destroy you completely." Ikkaku just looked up and Edrad and grinned. "As you wish," said Edrad attacking with his Puño Fuego more powerfully.

After the smoke, Edrad was surprised. Ikkaku was in a crater, burned, but still standing. "I would never have guessed that there is much difference power," said Ikkaku. "I guess there in no choice. I didn't really want to use this here, but since everyone is off fighting somewhere else, I suppose nobody is going to notes. Now watch careful and don't tell anybody you saw me doing this. You think you have me, but I got a surprised for you."

Ikkaku connected his two broken piece of his shikai together and yelled, "BANKAI!" A powerful whirlwind of power surrounded Ikkaku. Edrad watching is surprised. "So he decided to use it," said Yumichika.

When it was over, Edrad said, "You're planing to use Bankai!" Edrad was one of the smart Arrancars and new a bit about Bankai. He just never face one personally.

"That right," said Ikkaku's voice within the smoke cloud. When it cleared Ikkaku said, "Bankai, Ryumon Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku's Bankai two main weapons are a Chinese Monk's spade and a standard Guan dao. Both have a traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt, and a long, cylindrical weight for a pommel. The pommels are connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembles an axe blade, with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade.

"An impressive display," said Edrad. "Don't try to throw me off," said Ikkaku. "I haven't release enough spiritual pressure yet to impress you, but believe me it coming." Both were flaring their reiatsu and Ikkaku said, "You can decide if its effective enough. After I cut of your head!"

Both jumped back into the air and re-continue their fight. Edrad used his Puño Fuego, but Ikkaku cut throw the attack and Edrad's hand, which shocked the Arrancar. _"Impossible! He cut threw my Volacnica's Hierro!"_

Ikkaku attacked from above and cut into Edrad's arm, but he was able to push him away. _"I can still win!"_ thought Edrad. _"His Bankai doesn't increase his Kido, speed, or his defenses abilities. The Bankai is a huge massive power of pure destructive force, but it's only effective for the warrior who's uses it. There's a flaw in his strategy, his reliants on the power of Bankai. It make his slow to counter my attacks."_

Ikkaku held his center blade of his Bankai up and started spin it around. _"He may be fearless, but he's not stupid,"_ thought Edrad. _"I need to find a way to out maneuver him before he cuts off my arms. I have the will to win. He'll never beat me in a battle against pure strength!"_ As Edrad unleashed powerful flames out of his exhaust spout. _"It will be power vs power and I'm fulling armed!"_

Then Edrad noticed something. _"What a minute? His Zanpakuto is getting stronger! His spiritual pressure is increasing."_

"Hozukimaru has finally awaken!" said Ikkaku. "He's such a slow starter. He usually asleep when I use my Bankai and he takes his own time to wake up, but he not good to me unless he fully awake. That went his power is activated, I have to force him awake by slashing up my enemy or letting him slash me up. I can monitor his progress by watching the dragon slowly light up on the blade. When it's completely red, his power will be at fully strength and when that happens, I can start cutting you up."

Then the dragon was completely red "Are you ready?" asked Ikkaku.

"Not just yet," said Edrad. "If you're going to do that, then I'll use my most powerful technique against you."

Edrad clutched his as his exhaust spouts were smoking out more as if Edrad was becoming more like a volcano. Soon molten lava was coming out of the spouts and going down his arm. Soon his hands to his elbows were cover in lava.

"Magma Prisa! ( **Magma Rush** ) Now I'm ready," said Edrad. Both charged and clashed with each other, causing a massive explosion in the sky.

* * *

Back with Ichigo and Grimmjow, they were in a fist fight or better term a street brawl fight. Both just punching each other not bother to dodge them much. However, they were not doing to much damage at each other either.

The two then come at each other with a punch in a jaw at each other. Both had a fist pushing right in the side of the face and look at one another before jump back.

"Got to say out not back human," said Grimmjow flicking some blood off the side of his mouth. Ichigo did the same think and said, "Of course, need to be when you have gangs in our town that you need to beat up to help your friends out. Still you have some strong skin."

"That would be my Hierro," smirked Grimmjow. "Iron skin that even can some a sword. Thought I'm shock you not all beaten up at all."

"That would be my Blut ( **Blood** ) or more precise my Blut Vene ( **Blood Vein** ), " said Ichigo as a blue grid pattern was going through his body briefly enjoy for Grimmjow to see. "It the Quincy defensive like your Hierro."

"I see," grin Grimmjow. "Seem my fists would be enough to take you down huh?" "Nope, so ready to move one and see how good you are with the sword?" asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow just laughed as his grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto and Ichigo did the same too. However, before either could drawn theirs they turn to see the large explosion in the sky near them.

They were not the only one at the other Arrancars that were fight their own Soul Reaper and Quincy opponent turn to see it too. Everyone seem to stop for a few moment because of it.

"Ikkaku!" said Ichigo surprised. "I really hope your Ok." Grimmjow the stare and thought _"Edrad... damn it don't you dare die on me. I know your strong then that and know how strong you are. I never be about to face Nelliel again if you gone."_

Back in the sky as the smoke started to clear, Yumichika could see Ikkaku. Out for the smoke cloud was one of Ikkaku's blades crashing down too. Ikkaku was looking at his broken weapon and said, "Damn!" Then he fell into the street below with his broken Bankai.

"Ikkaku Madarame," said Edrad and smiled. "I'm happy I asked for your name." Edrad had to large gash up both of his arms. He was bleeding bad, but didn't look like any danger of die lucky. Edrad felt his release form fade was his Zanpakuto return into his right hands. Edrad grunted in pain as it was almost hard to even hold his sword or even move his arms and hands. Seen nothing felt for him to do, Edrad sonido away to hide like Di-Roy and wait for the others to finish before returning to Grimmjow.

Yumichika when to his friend and said, "You alive, I know you would be." Ikkaku frown and said, "Yea, I was lucky, but sadly didn't win in the end. Hopefully we meet again and finish this fight once and for all Edrad Liones."

* * *

Elsewhere another fearsome battle was happening. Both Rey and Bazz-B were in the air and fight one another in a fist right too. Both seem equal in strength, but neither of them were using their powers at all. Just testing each other out, since either of them could hurt each other thanks to their Hierro and Blut Vene.

Both move back and could help to smirk at each other. "I got to say Arrancar, you not that bad," said Bazz-B. "I can say the some to you Quincy," said Rey. "However, time of play around in almost over."

Rey drew his Zanpakuto and sonido before Bazz-B and slashed at him. Bazz-B held his arms up and block as the sword hit him, but Rey narrowed his eyes seeing his strike didn't do anything at all. He quickly sonido back a bit before Bazz-B could do anything to attack him in close range.

"Sorry, but even a blade like that won't be cut through my Blut Vene," said Bazz-B. "Also if you think keeping you distance from me it good, your dead wrong."

Bazz-B held out his hand and gather reishi as he formed his Spirit Weapon. His took the form of a long crossbow with a handle shaped like that of a handgun.

Bazz-B pointed his crossbow at Rey and fired one of his Heilig Pfeil ( **Holy Arrow** ) at him. His are shaped like normal arrows, including feather-like protrusions on the side of the blunt end.

Rey move his head to the side to dodge them arrow. "Hmm, your fast," said Bazz-B. "Let try something else them." Target Rey again and fired another Heilig Pfeil.

Rey did the same think to dodge the arrow, but this one was different. Once it was next to him, but then exploded like a bomb. Bazz-B grin and said, "How did you like that? My personal Heilig Pfeil move I called Brennende Bombe Pfeil. ( **Burning Bomb Arrow** )

Bazz-B narrow his eyes to see the damaged his attack did on Rey. His left shoulder and some of his face was burn from the attack along with his uniform too. Other then that he looked Ok. Thank to his Hierro protecting him.

Rey look his friendly look and glared at Bazz-B. "Oh you now look more serious now," said Bazz-B. "That good. Let see how many of my Heilig Pfeil you can take."

Bazz-B fired again, but this time Rey counter by fire a red Bala from fist to take the arrow out. "You think we Arrancars don't have long range move then you know nothing about us."

Before Bazz-B knew it Rey sonido at him and come at him with a powerful slash that cut his crossbow in half. The Rey kicked Bazz-B in the stomach making him fly back a bit.

"I'm not done yet! Let see how you handle a few of my personal move!" said Rey. He look like he was going to us a Bala again, but this one was different, since light blue reiatsu was around his fist and not red.

"Balla Martillo!" Rey fired a light blue Bala at Bazz-B. Bazz-B crossed his arm, but gasped at the power of it still. "You like it my own personal Bala. However I'm not done just yet."

This time energy was forming around his blade and Rey said, "Proyectil Azul!" He fired a blue energy blast form him sword at Bazz-B and hitting him again.

Bazz-B look a bit injure now, but could help to chuckled a bit to himself. Rey look at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Damn, I didn't think you Arrancars were that strong," said Bazz-B spatting some blood. "Only need my Heilig Bogen ( **Holy Bow** ) when fight Hollows, but you Arrancars are strong. So allow me to show you my power."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" asked Rey. Bazz-B just grin and fire erupted around him. "Allow me to introduce myself to you. I'm SternRitter H 'the Hitze or Heat', Bazz-B!"

"Oh, you a fire using," grin Rey. "Against me and my powers, you don't have a change at all."

"Oh you think I just manipulate fire?" grin Bazz-B. Rey just look at him confused as he continue. "Don't worry you learn soon enough. I just going to take you on with just one finger."

Rey now felt more confused and a bit insulted too. Bazz-B pointed his right index finger at Rey and said, "Brenner Finger Eins! ( **Burner Finger One** )"

Bazz-B fired a narrow beam of fire, which pierced right thought Rey's left side of his chest. Also leaving a hole there too. Rey gasped and started coughing up blood gripping his chest in pain.

"The Hell was that?" asked Rey. Bazz-B smirked and said, "My Schrift is H 'the Hitze' or in better words 'the Heat' like I said before. I Don't manipulate fire, instead I manipulate Heat itself."

Rey just stared at Bazz-B a bit shocked. Bazz-B the pointed out both his index finger from both his hands. "Let try this! Burner Finger 1 Times 2!" Bazz-B fired two individual narrow beams of Heat/Fire from his index finger and both beam pierced right thought both of Rey's left.

"Damn It!" yelled Rey falling to his knees. Bazz-B look at his opponent and said, "Seem you done. Put up a good fight against someone as strong at me, but in the end. Wasn't good enough."

Bazz-B held his right hand out with his index finger pointed out and his thumb up making his hand into a shape of a gun. However, to his surprise Rey was slowing forcing himself to stand despite the injures he got.

"You think you defeat me?" asked Rey no happy at all. "Foolish Quincy, you now nothing about an Arrancar! Allow me to show you my true power and true form!"

Rey was flaring off blue reiatsu around him, give Bazz-B a shock. However, as Bazz-B looking up at the night sky, dark cloud were starting to form all the sudden too. "What the Hell is going on?" asked Bazz-B.

Rey held his Zanpakuto before himself and said, "Hunt, Tiburón Martillo!" A surge of water come out of his Zanpakuto and surround him. Bazz-B was a bit surprised by this too look at the water sphere, but soon the water stop and Rey appeared out of it before Bazz-B.

Rey transforms into a blue and white humanoid hammerhead shark. Bazz-B was taken back by this and look to see all of Rey injures were healed up too. Then all the sudden it started to rain down over them town.

"How you seem my true power. The power of Arrancar 20, Rey Tiburon!"

All around the other Arrancars and their opponent seem to stop as the look at the rain come down one them.

"What the heck is going one?" asked Hitsugaya. "I'm didn't do this at all?" Shawlong just look to where Rey was fighting and smirked.

Ichigo held out his hand and said, "Rain?" Grimmjow smirk and said, "Seem my most strongest fraccion as stop holding back. He was never the serious type, but whoever make him do this, must have pissed him off."

Bazz-B stood their calm as the raindrop just evaporate into stream because of the heat around his body. Rey just look at Bazz-B as they were wait for each other to make a move.

"So you can manipulate the weather?" asked Bazz-B. Rey shook his head and said, "No, I control water, but this is the first time I used my Resurrección it the Living World. This never happen in Heuco Mundo at all, but I have to guess my power so strong that in the Living World even the weather bend to my will just a bit. Who would have new. Now its time for the Shark to Strike. Get ready from me Quincy!"

Follow me down to the river, hey

Follow me out of the woods

Follow me in, to wash away my sins

The view up here's no good

Follow me down to the river, hey

Follow me out of the woods

Follow me in, to wash away my sins

The view up here's no good

Follow me down to the river, hey

To follow me here's no good

I'm goin' in, where the water lives

Couldn't stop me if you could

Follow me down to the river, hey

To follow me here's no good

I'm goin' in, where the water lives

Couldn't stop me if you could

Take me down, to the river

Where the water's clean, and the blood runs red

Take me down, to the river

Wash me in the water, take me to the bottom

Take me down, to the river

Where the water's clean, and the blood runs red

Take me down, to the river

Wash me in the water, take me to the bottom

Follow me down to the river, hey

Take a drink, it's good

Heaven knows, where the water flows

The view from here's no good

Follow me down to the river, hey

Take a drink, it's good

Heaven knows, where the water flows

The view from here's no good

Follow me down to the river bed

Into the open waves

Come and cleanse at the water's edge

And wash the stains away

Follow me down to the river bed

Into the open waves

Come and cleanse at the water's edge

And wash the stains away

Take me down, to the river

Where the water's clean, and the blood runs red

Take me down, to the river

Wash me in the water, take me to the bottom

Take me down, to the river

Where the water's clean, and the blood runs red

Take me down, to the river

Wash me in the water, take me to the bottom

Rey held his right hand out and created a blue reishi double side trident. "El Tridente! Get ready Quincy because here I come and I'm not holding anything back this time."

Rey charged at Bazz-B, while he created his Heilig Bogen crossbow again. Bazz-B took aim and fired a Heilig Pfeil. Rey just used his double side trident to bash the arrow away like nothing.

He stabbed forward and pierces Bazz-B's crossbow and then spun his trident around and stab at Bazz-B. Bazz-B used his Blut Vene to protect himself as his crossbow shattered into particles.

Bazz-B move back to counter, but Rey didn't let him. "I'm not done yet! El Lanza!" Rey created a blue reishi lance in his left hands and stab forward. He stabbed Bazz-B in the shoulder with his lance and stabbed him in the chest with his trident.

Bazz-B used his Blut Vene, but grind his teeth in pain still, since it still hurt. "It's all over Quincy. You done!" laugh Rey.

"Not just yet," smirked Bazz-B. "Brennen Stampfen! ( **Burning Stomp** )" Bazz-B stomp down releasing a torrent of fire and heat which sweeps over Rey and make him be sent back some.

"Seem it going to take then one finger to defeat," said Bazz-B. "However, you not up to being dangerous to me to use two fingers yet."

Rey just frown as he felt like he was being mocked. Rey tched at Bazz-B when at him again with his lance pointed forward. Bazz-B gathered fire around his right fist and said, "Brennender Schlag! ( **Burning Punch** )"

Bazz-B's punch hurt Rey's lance and to Rey's shock shatter his lance, but still was coming at him. Until Bazz-B punched Rey right on the left side of his face and leaving a badly burn there too.

However, Rey wasn't going to stop because of that and stabbed his trident at Bazz-B. The SternRitter grunted in pain, since he didn't have Blut Vene active, since he was using his But Arterie ( **Blood Artery** ) to strength his attack.

However, Rey's Hierro was most strong now too in his Resurrección about to half the damage, but it still burn like Hell. Bazz-B then said, "Brennender Kick!" Gather fire around his left boot. He kick Rey on the right side of his body making him grunt in pain more.

However, it didn't some Rey as he punched Bazz-B in the face. Which let both fighter be about to jump away from each other. Bazz-B rubbed off the blood dipping out of the side of his mouth and spat in out too.

Rey started to manipulate they rain of the water and move it to his two burn spot on this body. Bazz-B watch and titled his head a bit. "You can heal?"

Rey said, "No, but I using the water to cool down this burning injures you gave me. You really are strong. I guess it time for me to us my true power to wash you way."

Bazz-B seem unfazed at all. _"This guy not bad, but I have even used over 25% of my strength yet. Still about to last this long and forcing me to use my Schrift is still impress. I could end it with two fingers, but I like to see just a bit more though."_

Rey using his trident started to move it around gather water around him as it was flowing around. "Let see if you can hit me now Quincy!"

Bazz-B grin and pointed his index finger of each hand out. "Let see how you do again this. Brennende Maschinengewehr! ( **Burning Machine Gun** )" Like an actual machine gun Bazz-B fire a volley of flame bullet are Rey.

However, manipulate the water around him make it his shield to protect him from the attack. Bazz-B was a bit impressed, but Rey then said, "Now it my turn. Agua Corriente! ( **Current Water** )"

Rey made small wave and sent it at Bazz-B and hitting him dead on. Using his reishi trident, Rey was move the wave as hi slam into Bazz-B over and over again all around him.

"Seem my water going to extinguish you fire one and for all," laugh Rey. He stop to give Bazz-B a quick break, but stream just come off of Bazz-B as he was no happy anymore.

"You damn Arrancar how dare you!" yelled Bazz-B. "You got my magnificent Mohawk wet."

Rey just gave him a deadpan look and said, "Really? You got mad before I for you hair wet?"

"Well, some of us do care about our hair Ok," said Bazz-B. "How now you ready for me. Let see how you can handle two fingers!"

Rey didn't seem worry at all and launched his wave of water at Bazz-B again. However, held out two finger on his right again and said, "Brennender Finger Zwei!" ( **Burning Finger Two** )"

He concentrates the power of his flames into two fingers, causing them to leave a trail of fire behind in the air. He swing his arm forward creating a large explosion at the wave of water.

Rey was shocked as a large cloud of steam was now between the two of them. "The Hell, he was about to do that much with just two fingers?"

However, using Hirenkyaku Bazz-B appeared before Rey with arms out and two fingers out on both of his hands. "You were a worthy opponent Rey and I'll give you some respect to defeat you with this. Burning Finger 2 Times 2!"

Bazz-B swung his arms into a X motion and burn Rey across the chest and make a large explosion! Bazz-B jump back and waited how much his last attack did on Rey. Look up, Bazz-B started to see the rain started to stop and the night sky seen again too. The white cloud of stream was starting to clear up.

Bazz-B was a bit surprised, since Rey was still alive, but injured him very badly. Rey was burn all over in the front of his body. However, across his chest was a burned double X scar.

Rey fell to his knees as his Resurrección faded away and his Zanpakuto return into this hand. Bazz-B move forward a bit before stopping and hold his left hand out in the gun shape again.

"You were a fun and good opponent Rey Tiburon," said Bazz-B as he aim at Rey's head. "However, it time for me to end you."

Rey cough out blood and glare at Bazz-B. "Let Hell I going to let you kill me now. I got a pair of sexy women wait for me and I'm not going to let my life be ending now by likes of you."

This made Bazz-B flinched a bit hear Rey say that. Which gave Rey an open to fired his Proyectil Azul at Bazz-B. The red head was about to block the move take to his Blut Vene, but look back he saw the Rey was gone and must have used Sonido to get away.

"Damn, can't believe I let him get away, but many that was a good think," said Bazz-B smirking. "Get to fight him again another time, since I felt like he wasn't going at me with all his strength. Maybe he be about to make me us three or four fingers. Hmm, seem like there only four Arrancars left. Seem the other were defeated. let hope they can handle them because this Arrancars are no pushover at all."

* * *

Meanwhile, Renji and Yylfordt move to an area away from other to fight. Renji still had his Shikai, while Yylfordt drew his Zanpakuto. Soon both clashed at each other as their blades sparked. Both about to push each other away as they quick test each other strength out.

"No more playing around," said Renji. "Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji send his Shikai at Yylfordt, but he just dodge it. Renji continued his attack, but Yylfordt was just to fast to get it.

"I have to say that Zanpakuto is quite fast considering how break about it look brother," smirked Yylfordt. "Not very effective either."

"Go Zabimaru!" yelled Renji attacking again, but this time Yylfrodt blocked Renji's Shikai with his own blade and send it off to the side. Yylfordt used sonido and appeared before Renji cutting him across the chest. "Damn It" cured Renji as he tried to grab the Arrancar, but his got away.

Yylfordt laughed and said, "Don't tell me that all you got? That the best your Shikai can do? How did a loser like you make it as Lieutenant in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads?"

"This fight is not over," said Renji. He then flash step before Yylfordt and brought his sword down with more force. Yylfordt used his sword to block it, but was shocked at the force Renji put into this swing.

"Damn it!" cured Yylfordt as he was pushed away by Renji. He was about to stop himself, but Renji kept on coming with strong swings. "Seem you good at dodge long range attack 'brother'," said Renji mocking Yylfordt. "But in close range combat you no match again me."

"If we done play games, let get this fight over with brother," said Yylfordt. Renji smirked and said, "I couldn't agree more."

Renji swung down and push Yylfordt's Zanpakuto down too. As his Shikai's blade dig right into Yylfordt's shoulder. Renji pushed his it, making Yylfordt bleed even more.

"Damn it," Yylfordt grind his teeth. He couldn't be his Hierro was cut thought do easy. Renji come with another strike at Yylfordt pushed the blade away off to the side. However, Renji come at Yylfordt and just punched him right in the face.

This shocked the blonde Arrancar and said, "Did you just punching my in the face?" Renji grin and said, "Yea, got tried of look at your pretty face."

"Don't you mock me!" yelled Yylfordt as he fired a Bala at Renji. However, Renji held his sword up before himself and was about to block the attack too.

"Seem you got nothing let 'brother'" said Renji grinning. "Let me put an end to this right now!" Renji then just slashed at Yylfordt and slicing him across the midsection.

Yylfordt gasped at the about of blood that was spaying out of him. Renji rest his Shikai on his shoulder as he look at Yylfordt as he was about to fall out of the sky.

However, Yylfordt stop himself from falling and remain strong to stand. This took Renji back some. "Damn... YOU PEST! You dare put your sword on me?" growled Yylfordt in rage. "Now you'll pay! No one attacks me and live to tell about it."

Yylfordt was surrounded myself with yellow reishi and point his Zanpakuto forward. "Impale, Del Toro!" He was surrounded my a bright light and after was over he appeared changed. Yylfordt's upper body enlarges and is covered in armor shaped like a bull's head and torso. While his mask seems to completely regenerate and give him long, thin horns in the process.

"You what to test me?" said Yylfordt. "This is what happens went an Arrancar releases his Zanpakuto brother!" Yylfordt then used sonido and charged at Renji. Renji held his Shikai to protect himself, but Yylfordt's horn just piece thought it and pushed Renji back.

Before Renji could recover, he gasped as Yylfordt just piece him in the midsection with one of his horn. Yylfordt said, "You honestly think you can stop me, brother?"

Using one of his arms, Yylfordt just smacked Renji away. Renji held the area with a hole in his body and bleeding badly too. Yylfordt just laugh and said, "Before I kill you allow me to introduce myself. I'm Arrancar 39, Yylfordt Granz!"

Define your meaning of war

To me it's what we do when we're bored

I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop

And it makes me want it more

Because I'm hyped up out of control

If it's a fight, I'm ready to go

I wouldn't put my money on the other guy

If you know what I know that I know

It's been a long time coming

And the table's turned around

'Cause one of us is going

One of us is going down

I'm not running,

It's a little different now

'Cause one of us is going

One of us is going down

Define your meaning of fun

To me it's when we're getting it done

I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop

So get ready for another one

Let's take a trip down memory lane

The words circling in my brain

You can treat this like another all the same

But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain

It's been a long time coming

And the table's turned around

'Cause one of us is going

One of us is going down

I'm not running,

It's a little different now

'Cause one of us is going

One of us is going down

This is hardly worth fighting for

But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore

With my fist in your face, and your face on the floor

It'll be a long time coming

But you got the message now

'Cause I was never going

Yeah, you're the one that's going down

One of us is going down

I'm not running,

It's a little different now

'Cause one of us is going

One of us is going down

One of us is going down

Renji was breathing heavy. "Damn, I didn't think you Arrancars were this strong," said Renji. "I think it time to stop holding back and show you me true power. Don't worry, I end this quick."

Renji was flare his red reiatsu around him and said, "Bankai, Sōō Zabimaru! **(Twin Kings Snake Tail** )" Yylfordt look shock at the power and reiatsu he was give off. His eyes widen want he saw Renji's Bankai full now.

It takes on a more compact form that is predominately worn. On his right wrist, Renji gains a gauntlet resembling the top portion of a snake's skull, with a cowl of red fur surrounding its base. A long, bony tail composed of vertebra-like structures protrudes from the back of the skull, trails behind him and hangs around his waist like a loose sash. At will, Renji can extend a large blade from the snake's mouth. Renji also gains a large cowl of green fur that hangs down from his left shoulder. Additionally, he gains a pair of pauldrons that form an armored collar, as well as additional vertebral cords that hang down from his waist.

Yylfordt look at shock at Renji's Bankai and how dangerous it look too. "Ok, here I come," said Renji.

He charged at Yylfordt and said, "Hihiō! ( **Baboon King** )" The cowl portion of the Bankai transforms into a large, skeletal arm. With it Renji reached out and grabbed the right side of Yylfordt body and starting to crush it.

Yylfordt scream out in pain as his Resurrección armor was starting to crack and his own bones were being crushed too. Renji the throw Yylfordt off to the side. Though Yylfordt was still about to stop himself.

Yylfordt was in so much pain, but look to see Renji ready to finish him off too. "It all over Arrancar," said Renji. "Now to end this."

The upper snake skull move up and over Renji's right hand, while a lower jaw part appear under his hand too. Making it look like he had a full on snake skull over his hand. "Hikotsu Taihō!" Renji formed a red energy blast in the snake skull's mouth and fired a large blast.

Seeing this, Yylfordt quickly charged a yellow cero between his horns and fired it. Both power blast hit each other as the mix into a light of orange in color before exploding.

Yylfordt felt his Resurrección fade away as he was holding his sword again. Physically he looked Ok, but the bone in his right arm and left along with some of his right ribs were all broken. Using the large smoke cloud as a distraction. Yylfordt quickly sonido away to hide.

Soon Renji jump out ready to finish Yylfordt off, but look to see he was gone now. "Damn, I can't believe I let him again away," said Renji as he reseal his Bankai. "Well, seem like only three Arrancars are let now. Hope the other can win this fights too."

* * *

Elsewhere, Nakeem fight again Meninas seem to be even. Either seem to be fight for real yet. Nakeem came at Meninas with a punch, but she counter with her own. Both fist collide and make a small shockwave between them.

"You not the bad," said Meninas. "For a man of you size." Nakeem said nothing at all as he punched at Meninas again, but this time she grabbed hit with ease.

"Yea, just try that not going to work anymore," said Meninas. "Its boring and just not interesting anymore." Nakeem still remain silent, since he was one that didn't talk much. However, he did smirk at her.

Then using sonido Nakeem vanished and appeared behind Meninas and punched at her again. This one hit making the pink hair lady stumble forward a bit. "Huh, you fast to big guy," said Meninas. "Seem you weight don't effect you at all. So what was that? Seem a bit different from a Flash Step."

Nakeem grin and used sonido to get behind Meninas again. "It called Sonido!" Nakeem strike with another punch, but saw Meninas vanish herself.

"Oh, we have a same move ourselves," said Menians next to Nakeem. "Ours is called Hirenkyaku." Nakeem turn only to just punched right in the gut. Making his fall to his knee with widen eyes and cough too.

"Hmm, seems you have strong skin too," said Meninas titling her head to the side. "That punch would have make any hollow be sent flying away. Seem you Arrancars are more strongest."

Nakeem caught his breath and was about to get up too. "That called Hierro." Meninas nodded and said, "Ok. So what next Arrancar?"

Nakeem frown as he felt this young woman was mocking him or just stupid not care about this fight them much. Nakeem wasn't worry at all. He had several other moves left to give her a beating with.

Reishi for around one of his hands and said, "How about this? Bala!" Nakeem fire a fast reishi blast like a bullet at Meninas and hit her. He smirked at first, but frown at his attack didn't to much other then destroy a sleeve off her uniform.

However, because of that Nakeem saw a blue grid patter on her arm. "What that?" "Oh this?" said Meninas not in any pain at all. "It called Blut. Those this one called Blut Vene it like you Hierro it, but for Quincy."

Nakeem just frowned and started firing repeating blast of Bala at Meninas. However, the pink hair lady just skipped around with Hirenkyaku before appearing in front of Nakeem give him a shock.

She just punched him in the stomach again and another on the side of his face. This made Nakeem fly back, but he was about to stop himself before falling off the roof of the building they were fighting on.

Nakeem just cough in pain as Meninas just stood there with a clueless look. Just made Nakeem more annoyed at how stupid his opponent is and making a mockery of his strength.

Nakeem stood and open his mouth. He charged up a yellow cero and fired it at Meninas. The Quincy crossed her arms and took the blast head one.

Nakeem smirk believe that should have taken care of her. However, when the smoke all his cero did was destroy her gloves and other sleeve. Her Blut Vene protected her from getting any damage or being hurt at all.

Nakeem just stood the dumbstruck as Meninas sigh and frowned. "That was very mean of you. You ruin my favorite outfit, but at least I have few others to switch in to later. Lucky I pack some extra uniform before coming her."

Meninas was completely ignore Nakeem, but he didn't mind at all. He was try to figure out who he was fight. "What the Hell are you?"

"Oh me? I'm SternRitter P 'the Power', Meninas McAllon. So are you done because you not very strong at all and not a threat either."

By saying that, Nakeem shook in rage and grabbed his Zanpakuto and drew it. He sonido in front of Meninas and brought his sword down with all his strength. However, just blade hit her on the shoulder, but didn't do anything else.

"Impossible!" said Nakeem as he couldn't believe it. As Meninas just look at his sword and grabbed it and pushing it away, which make Nakeem try to push back, but couldn't at all. "Oh so where going to fight with weapons now?" asked Meninas. "Ok then."

She just pushed Nakeem as he stumble back. Meninas press the pink heart on her belt and popping out was her Heilig Bogen. It was a bow with a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it.

Meninas grabbed it and took aim at Nakeem. She fired a Heilig Pfeil that has a heart shape tip. It struck Nakeem in the right side of his chest as she stumble back even more until he was at the edge of the roof. Then he fell off into the street.

Meninas just skipped over to the edge and look down to see Nakeem in a small creator and still alive. "Still alive huh? I getting very bore of you very much."

Nakeem was about to stand again as he just glare at Meninas with hate. "I'm done with this. I'm going to crush you once and for all."

He held his Zanpakuto out and said, "Expand, Gigante! ( **Giant** )" Menians watch shock as Nakeem started to grow in size. He then grew in a giant version of himself that is 10 time larger then he is and was the size of a Gillian. His mask remain also reformed on the other side of his face too.

"Now you see the true form of Arrancar 60, Nakeem Grindina!"

Girl, what's come between you and me?

Look right through me

I won't let it go

I can't help this feeling anymore

I will go anywhere

Maybe you'll see

We are

We are the shaken (Shaken)

We are the monsters (Monsters)

Underneath your bed Yeah

Believe what you read

We are

We are mistaken (Staken)

We are the voices (Voices)

Inside your head Yeah

Believe what you see

It came as no surprise

You bring me back to life

Believe me

"You bleed for me, I'll bleed for you"

I caught you walking through walls

Drowned with applause

From the world that makes me crazy

We are

We are the shaken (Shaken)

We are the monsters (Monsters)

Underneath your bed Yeah

Believe what you read

We are

We are mistaken (Staken)

We are the voices (Voices)

Inside your head Yeah

Believe what you see Yeah

We are the monsters

We are the monsters

We are the monsters

Underneath your bed

We are the voices

We are the voices

We are the voices

Underneath your bed

We are the monsters

We are the monsters

We are the monsters

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

We are

We are the shaken (Shaken)

We are the monsters (Monsters)

Underneath your bed Yeah

Believe what you read

We are

We are mistaken (Staken)

We are the voices (Voices)

Inside your head Yeah

Believe what you see

We are

We are the shaken (Shaken)

We are the monsters (Monsters)

Underneath your bed Yeah

Believe what you see

Nakkem that grabbed Meninas in his huge hand and started to squeeze her. At first, there was nothing, but Nakkem up more pressure in his grip making Meninas whimper a bit. However, he wanted more then that. He wrapped his other hands around his other fist and squeeze as hard as he could. Meninas start to scream some in pain as Nakeem was crushing her small body.

He the stop, but held his arm up and throw Meninas down into the street, which made a big crater that Meninas was in. She coughed a bit, but look at Nakeem seeing him smirking and enjoy seeing her in pain too.

Nakeem gather reishi into his right fist and said, "Mega Ponche!" Nakeem punched done at Meninas, but he didn't stop there.

He then held his hands straight out and cover them in reishi too. "Brazo Confianza! **(Arm Trust** )" Nakeem repeatedly slam his hands down at Meninas making mimi tremors over the city. He didn't this for about 10 time and was going to finish Meninas for good with his next attack.

Nakkem created a bala in his fist, but didn't fire it. He then gathered his reiatsu around it to. "Golpe Dinámico! ( **Dynamic Blow** )" Nakeem just punched down created an earthquake and dug his hole fist into the ground. Nakeem brought his fist up and grin at the damage he did. A large hole in the street that had to be a mile down. Nakeem know nothing could survive his onslaught of attacks and believe he won.

However, to Nakeem completely shock, Meninas jump out looking a bit beat up and her outfit was ripped out and ruin make have reveal more skin and body. Something Meninas wasn't into like Candice was.

Meninas frown at her uniform was in ruin and look at the giant shocked Nakeem. "You ruin my favorite clothes. Well, I guess I should end this before you become to much of a threat."

Meninas the used her power of 'the Power' to increase her muscle some give her more of a bodybuilder look now. Meninas jumped up and just uppercut Nakeem in the chin making the giant fly up into the sky. Meninas then used her more serious punch at Nakeem making the giant cough up blood and because of the powerful blow made Nakeem's Resurrección fade away and he shrunk down and fell farther away.

Meninas land and return to normal too. She didn't both going after Nakeem, since she was bored with him. "Well, that done with. Look like only two more left. Hmm, maybe Orihime can help me out. I need a good bath and new outfit because of this." Meninas pick to go back inside to check how Orihime doing and relax.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Hitsugaya. He was using his Shikai, Hyōrinmaru. His Zanpakuo extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain. He current have an ice shaped like a Chinese Dragon flying around him.

Toshiro was also tried and breating hard, while his opponent was still fine. Shawlong had a clam smile and look perfectly find. "So it that all a Captain's Shikai has?" asked Shawlong. "What a disappointment, you're really quite pathetic"

Shawlong to look out and sensed everyone. _"So everyone has unleashed their power,"_ thought Shawlong. _"That means one of two thing. Either everyone got bored and want to wrap thing up or they were injured by an uninspected counterattack and had no choice. I high doubt that happen."_

Toshiro then send his ice dragon at Shawlong, but he swung his sword and was covered in ice, but broke out of it. "Pathetic!" said Shawlong.

"It's not over yet," said Toshiro. He used another ice dragon to attack Shawlong from behind, which made a mist. When it cleared Shawlong blocked the attack with his sword and only froze his blade and right hand. Shawlong was about to shattered the ice with ease.

"Attack me with your dragon. Such a desperate move," said Shawlong. "Really is that the best you can come up with? This is so disappointing. I can sense you reiatsu starting to lower down." "Yea, what about it?" asked Toshiro.

"Temper young man," said Shawlong. "I know something about your powers. It seems that long you us your Shikai the slow the weaker it becomes, I'm correct aren't I? You're still young, your Shikai still hasn't full develop all the way. I'm guess that why you can't use your Bankai. Bankai requires enormous amount of spirit energy and if you're a Lieutenant is must be difficult to control your Bankai for long periods of time like your Shikai now. So it impress that you've been about to remain fight like this for this long. However, soon or later your power will completely disappeared. At that point you'll be powerless against me. It was be easy for me to wait until you're weak and your power is gone, but it would be disrespectful for me to treat a Lieutenant in that matter. So I will crush you now, while we are still able to full engage each other. That the sporting thing to do."

Shawlong was surrounded by his light yellow reishi and said, "Awake and Snip, Tijereta!" A bright light yellow light surround Shawlong as he released. When it died down his Resurrección was revealed. Shawlong grew armor that covers his arms and upper chest, while his hands transform into long claws and his mask extends down to cover the left side of his face. While a part of his mask fragment extending out to his right, becomes a claw-tipped tail. Also, his original mask fragment extends downward to form a sort of half-helmet, and the side protrusion becomes mounted on the back of his head.

Shawlong was look at his claw for a moment. Before Toshiro knew it, Shawlong used his Cinco Palas Barra ( **Five Bladed Slash** ), slashing at Histugaya at high speed with one of his claw. "Before I kill you, allow me to give you me full name. I'm Arrancar 26, Shawlong Koufang. Please except my final respect little Lieutenant."

I've been the puppet master and I've been the strings

I've been the up and coming next big thing

I've been the photograph and I've been the lens

I've been the saint and baby I've been the sin

Life passes by with so few moments that define

My time is now (right now, right now)

It's my time to shine

It's my time to take you to the ground

You're going way, way down

You're going way, way down

It's my time to shine

I'm gonna push you, kill you, understand

I will break you down and you won't know where to land

A revolutions coming, I'm standing tall

The whole worlds waiting just to see you fall

Life passes by with so few moments that define

My time is now (right now, right now)

It's my time to shine

It's my time to take you to the ground

You're going way, way down

You're going way, way down

It's my time to shine

It's my time to take you to the ground

You're going way, way down

You're going way, way down

It's my time to shine

It's my time to shine

One, two, three, ugh!

Way, way down

You're going way, way down

It's my time to shine

It's my time to take you to the ground

You're going way,

(it's my time to shine)

(it's my time to shine)

(it's my time to...)

Way down

(Shine!)

Both Toshiro and Shawlong clashed with each other. Shawlong came out winning slashing Toshiro in his left arm. Toshiro started using his own ice to cover up his injures to stop the bleeding.

"Hmm, Exactly the kind of response I expect of a Lieutenant," said Shawlong. "I respect your courage in facing me. Despite the obvious difference in our powers, honorable."

"You said your name is Shawlong Koufang," said Toshiro. "I what you ask you something. I until stand your also known as Arrancar 26 and every Arrancar has their designated number. I'm confused about the meaning of those number? Does it mean you're both the 26th strongest Arrancar to be created or is it some kind of rank like in the military?"

"That is correct," said Shawlong. "Our numbers refer to the our strength and how powerful we are. However, when it come to number below 19 it a bit different," This surprised Toshiro some.

"You're confused," said Shawlong as he folded his claws behind his back. "Let me explain. The system Lady Unohana setup works like this. When we Hollows are reborn as Arrancars through the Hogyoku, we are give a number 1 and on. However the ranks 1 thought 18 are reserved. Those who are turned out to be skilled killers are assigned a number 1 to 18. By ordered of their abilities, strongest to weakest. Those select 18 are know as the Espada and their give numbers are tattoo somewhere on their bodies. They have the leadership to command the rest of us. The truth is most of our power are no were near the level of the Espadas. So you know importance of this attack. One of the Espada have come here with us. He has amazing power and a ruthless killer. Who ever will fight him will die. You should prepare their grave because they have no hope of surviving. The Eighth Espada is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!"

"I see," said Histugaya. "Thank you for the info. However, it time for me to end this." "What are you saying?" asked Shawlong.

"It true I have fully mastered my Bankai," said Histugaya. "However, I never say that I couldn't us it. So allow me to show you it for the info you gave me as a thank you gift."

Shawlong's eyes widen as he sense spiritual pressure rise up. Toshiro held his Zanpakuto up and said, "Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" Shawlong become shocked at what he was seeing now.

Hitsugaya's Bankai starting at his right arm, which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt, which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of an eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm and encases his hand, which ends in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand, as they also end in claws.

All the sudden Shawlong look to see his right arm to his elbow was frozen. "It over Shawlong Koufang!" said Toshiro as he point his blade at the Arrancar. "Ryūsenka! ( **Dragon Hail Flower** )"

Shawlong move back as fastest as he could, while Toshiro changed at him to finish him off. "I'm going to die by your blade. I can't die either," said Shawlong.

Shawlong used his left claw arm to shatter the ice over his right arm, even if it hurt him doing it. He the pointed all his fingers of his claw at Toshiro. Soon he charged up mini yelled cero at the tip of all ten.

"Bombardeo Cero! ( **Zero Barrage** )" Shawlong fired a barrage of mini cero at Toshiro and hitting him. They made small explosion and hurt very much to Toshiro, but he could let up his attack at all, even if he slow down some.

Which let Shawlong move back a bit more and charge a full on yellow cero in his left claw. "Farewell, young Lieutnant, we shall met again one day in the future, but fit not thank for help use get info on about your side too."

Shawlong fired his cero, while Toshiro stab forward freezing the cero in a huge chuck of ice. As it shattered, Toshiro didn't see Shawlong get trap in it or any where in the area anymore. Toshiro only cursed for letting his opponent get away. Though a large about of blood burst out of him as his Bankai faded and injured were bad again. Hopefully Orihime would be about to help him and he started to fall out of the sky.

With Shawlong, he reseal his Resurrección and sonido around to gather the others so they could wait now. Everyone was all in bad shape and injured bad, lucky nothing life threatening at all. Still only one the look unharmed was Shawlong, whoever that was not completely turn. He was having trouble moving his right arm as it felt still very cold. Soon the six fraccions wait for now until Grimmjow's fight would be done with.

* * *

Meanwhile, up high in the shy stood both Ichigo and Grimmjow ready to fight for real now and have no distraction either. However, Grimmjow look down unable to sense his fraccions fighting anymore. Using his Pesquisa, he was about to sense they were hiding and now waiting for him.

Grimmjow sigh lucky Nelliel would be mad at him and his boys were all alive. Grimmjow look to Ichigo and the both smirked at each other. Both of them drew their Zanpakuto and were ready to fight all now if they want to.

Soon they both charged at each other and their blades clashed a their reiatsu flared out and sparks were flying too. They strike at each other now show each other how killed swordsmen they were and how even they were too. Ichigo never was one that enjoy think a fight was fun, but for some reason he was enjoy himself. The same with Grimmjow too, he never fought anyone that make him feel this excited before. Feeling each other would be worthy opponent, both warrior were going to give it their all.

Ichigo the strike at Grimmjow, but this time Grimmjow block his blade with his arm, since his Hierro protected him. This let Grimmjow to strike Ichigo, but he blocked with his own arm and was protect by his Blut Vene.

"Not bad kid," said Grimmjow. "Didn't expect much from you, but don't think kicking Yammy's ass make you better them me. I'm a lot strong them he was."

"Is that so?" asked Ichigo. "Good because I like to fight someone that weak and make think boring for me. By the way we never introduce ourselves either. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Protector of Karakura Town."

"I'm Espada #8, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Now let see how strong your are if Ulquiorra got worry about you and Skullak felt threat by you too."

Both slam their blade together at each other make another strong blast of reaitsu burst around them. Think for being high and not in the town. Ichigo didn't need to worry about hold back at all. The same with Grimmjow, since the town felt more like a distraction to him to fight in. However, up in the night sky it was free of anything and a wide open area to fight without anything getting in the way too.

Ichigo strike again, but Grimmjow block it, but this time kick Ichigo in the side. Ichigo grunted, but turn his body so he could kick Grimmjow himself in the face. Grimmjow come with a punch, but Ichigo flash step behind him to strike, but Grimmjow sondio behind him to do his own slash. Only for Ichigo to flash step and appear a bit away from him.

"So no only you have strong skin. Your fast too," said Ichigo. Grimmjow smirk and said, "You're no bad yourself. Still I got plenty of moves for you to see."

Grimmjow then fired at Bala at Ichigo, but he block it with his sword. "Hmm now bad, let see how many your stop," grin Grimmjow as he started firing Balas from both of his hands making Ichigo block with his sword and use flash step to move and dodge too.

"What's the matter Ichigo?" asked Grimmjow laughing. "Are my balas to much for you? Not even one of my strongest move at all. If you having problem with that, then you not as strong as I thought you were."

Ichigo then used Hirenkyaku this time to appeared before Grimmjow give him a surprise. "What the Hell?" Ichigo then kneed Grimmjow's in the stomach just above his hollow hole. Then he punched Grimmjow in the face too.

He brought his sword up and swung down, but Grimmjow was about to grabbed it. Thought Grimmjow look to see his palm was slight bleeding now. "Hmm first blood," said Ichigo.

Grimmjow tch at Ichigo and slash at him, though this time Ichigo grind his teeth feeling Grimmjow blade about to cut him a little too. "Now we both drown blood from each other," smirk Grimmjow.

"Well, then let try something a bit different," said Ichigo. He flash step in front of Grimmjow with his sword rise over his head and swung down. Grimmjow move fast sheath his sword and putting his hands together and grabbing Ichigo's blade.

"Ha, you have to do better then that to catch me by surprised," said Grimmjow. Ichigo just smirk and let go of his own Zanpakuto too, which shocked Grimmjow.

Ichigo put his hands together and move then apart to created a Heilig Bogen, but unlike others his was black. Aim it at Grimmjow and said, "Getsuga Pfeil!" He fired a black Heilig Pfeil with a red outline.

It struck Grimmjow in the chest as he let go of Ichigo's Zanpakuto and Ichigo was about to grab his sword again. Grimmjow grind his teeth as he putted the arrow out and crush it in his grip.

"Damn you," cured Grimmjow and hold his hand out. "Let see if you can stop this" Grimmjow charged a red cero in his hand and fired it. Ichigo was a bit surprised and held his sword out to cut it in half.

Ichigo was about to cut half of the cero because the rest explode in his face. "How you like that Ichigo?" asked Grimmjow. Ichigo appeared before Grimmjow again a bit injured from the cero.

Ichigo strike down and said, "Getsuga Tenshō!" Grimmjow was washed over by a powerful reiatsu blast. The attack injured Grimmjow too, but didn't stop him.

"Damn, what the hell was that?" asked Grimmjow. "Ulquiorra and Skullak never reported anything about that attack at all." "So I won't be a disappointment after all Arrancar," said Ichigo. "After all it my signature move."

Grimmjow laughed and said, "Gauss I might have been warn about you. It may turn out the your worth killing after all." Grimmjow unsheath his Zanpakuto again and cut two of his own fingers. "Let me show you the more powerful Cero only the Esapda can use."

Grimmjow charge a powerful blue razor looking cero in his hand. "Behold Gran Rey Cero!" Grimmjow launch the blast as Ichigo held his sword to protect himself, but the Cero was more powerful then he thought and explode before him.

Grimmjow wait calm as the smoked start to clear and saw Ichigo was injured and some of his Shihakusho was ruin. "Most impress, that Blut of your must have protect you. If not my Cero would have done a lot worse."

Ichigo didn't say anything at first, but said, "Very well Grimmjow, if your show you power then I stop holding back for you." Ichigo held his Zanpauto froward and Grimmjow's eyes slightly widen remaining this from Ulquiorra saw.

"Piece Through the Rain, Zangetsu!" Ichigo's reiatsu burst out as Grimmjow held his spot and look seeing Ichigo hold his twin shikai and his Shihakusho fixed and changed too.

 _'What the hell? What am I sensing now?'_ thought Grimmjow. _'His power rise up so much. He up to the strength of the top 11 Epsada! Or even greater. How can his Shikai be at a level of a Vast Lorde Arrancar?'_

Grimmjow thought were interested as Ichigo held his short sword up and said, "Getsuga Tenshō." Ichigo just swing his sword to the side and a huge blue reishi blast when at Grimmojw and hit him.

Ichigo watch as the smoked clear to see Grimmjow cross his arms to block it, but Grimmjow's arm were baldly burned and scared some too. Grimmjow just look at Ichigo in pure shock a simple attack like that injure him so badly.

Grimmjow just blinked for a moment and saw Ichigo just vanish. "What The..." Grimmjow was interrupted as Ichigo slashed Grimmjow in the back and a large amount of blood come out of him.

"Damn It!" Grimmjow turn to slash at Ichigo, but Ichigo just block in with his large sword without budging an inch. Ichigo just rise his short sword again as Grimmjow cursed "Oh Shit!"

Ichigo brought his blade down using another Getsuga Tenshō one Grimmjow, but was point blank this time. Which Ichigo saw blood dripping out of the smoke. When clear Grimmjow look terrible. His face was burn and his chest have a huge scar let by the attack too.

Grimmjow panted as he cough up blood and glare at Ichigo. Ichigo just look at him with calm eyes with make Grimmjow grind his teeth and yelled, "Those Eyes, I Hate Those Damn Eyes! I Can't Stand Them!"

Ichigo smirked and said, "Just what is it you can't stand? Are you upset that a lonely human like me would treat you like an equal and beating you without much effort?"

"SILENT!" scream Grimmjow at the top of his lungs. "That has nothing to do with it. It doesn't matter to me if you were a Human, Soul Reaper, Quincy or an Arrancar. They're all the same. Anybody that look down at me, Will Be CRUSHED!"

Grimmjow then held his Zanpakuto up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows light blue as he puts his left hand up to it.

Ichigo remained calm and allowed Grimmjow to do what he is going. He was actually curious to see this too. If Grimmjow was about to release him Zanpakuto it would be very help to know what think an Arrancar can do for future battle.

Grimmjow then rakes his hand along the length of the blade with a swift motion and called, "Grind, Pantera!" Then a torrent of reiatsu that creates tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity.

Soon at the clouds cleared and Grimmjow revealed his Resurreccion. His appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. His clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armor. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves.

Don't cry victim to me

Everything we are and used to be

Is buried and gone

Now it's my turn to speak

It's my turn to expose and

Release what's been killing me

I'll be damned fighting you

It's impossible, impossible

Say goodbye, with no sympathy

I'm entitled to overcome

Completely stunned and numb

Knock me down, throw me to the floor

There's no pain I can feel no more

I'm entitled to overcome,

Overcome

Finally see what's beneath

Everything I am and hope to be

Cannot be lost

I'll be damned fighting you

You're impossible, impossible

Say goodbye, with no sympathy

I'm entitled to overcome

Completely stunned and numb

Knock me down, throw me to the floor

There's no pain I can feel no more

I'm entitled to overcome.

Overcome

Overcome

You'll never know what I was thinking before you came around

Take a step, take a breath, put your guard down

I cannot worry anymore of what you think of me

I may be crazy but I'm buried in your memory

I'm entitled to overcome

Completely stunned and numb

Knock me down, throw me to the floor

There's no pain I can feel no more (to feel no more)

I'm entitled to overcome (to feel no more)

Completely stunned and numb (to feel no more)

I'm entitled to overcome

Completely stunned and numb

I'm entitled to overcome,

I may be crazy but I'm buried in your memory

Ichigo was surprised by the appearance and held his swords up ready to fight. Grimmjow the roared out created a shockwave the blow away the cloud in the area. _"The Hell? A shockwave generates that much power just by screaming?"_ thought Ichigo.

"Here I come Ichigo!" grin Grimmjow. He was on all four for a few second and leap at Ichigo with is claws out. Grimmjow was strike at Ichigo slash his claws at him, but Ichigo was about to easily use his two sword to block Grimmjow's fury of strikes at him.

Grimmjow jump back and waved his claw to Ichigo. "Come on Ichigo show me that favorite move of your," Grimmjow grin. "Let see what it can do at me in my true form."

Ichigo held his short sword back and said, "Very well!" Swipe forward Ichigo launched his blue Getsuga Tenshō at Grimmjow. Grimmjow let his claws out and was about to stop the attack with his bare claws.

Grimmjow dig his nails in the Getsuga Tenshō and ripped the attack in half as the energy blast flew off in two haves. Ichigo was a bit shocked at Grimmjow's raw strength.

"Just an example of what I'm going to do to you Ichigo," Grimmjow still having a predator grin. "Now it my turn, Rasgar! ( **Rip** )"

Grimmjow lit up his claws in blue reiatsu and slash forward to attack with blue blades. Ichigo counterattack as both warrior battle each other again. Swords again Claws, a fearsome battle that Grimmjow was loving.

Ichigo impressed Grimmjow be about to handle his onslaught of strike and being about to strike back too. Which Grimmjow was about to block just as Ichigo could block him.

Grimmjow was about to push Ichigo back, but Ichigo said, "Most impressive Grimmjow. You are strong, but you think you can handle my other blade?"

"Tch, don't make a fool out of yourself. I rip and tare anything you sent at me," said Grimmjow. He held his position and ready himself for what Ichigo had for him.

"Very well, let see you handle this Getsuga Tenshō." Ichigo held his large sword up and brought in down releasing a Black Getsuga with a red outliine. Grimmjow look shock at his held his claws out to stop it.

He did, but was being pushing back too. "This can't be happening!" said Grimmjow as the attack overwhelm him. Ichigo wait to see how is stronger Getsuga Tenshō did on Grimmjow. The smoke clear to saw Grimmjow was injured some, but still look fine with some brushes.

"Most impress again Grimmjow you proving to be no push over at all and a strong fighter," said Ichigo. "Maybe when a worthy rival for a Hollow. Oh my mistake an Arrancar."

"What the Hell was that?" asked Grimmjow. "That attack had the same name as the one before, but was different."

"Allow me to explain," said Ichigo hold his swords up for Grimmjow to look at them. "My short sword represents my Quincy power, while my large sword represents my Soul Reaper and Hollow powers."

"What you have Hollow power?" asked Grimmjow shocked. Ichigo nodded and said, "Yes, but I didn't want to use them again you. Be no right make you lose again your own powers in away."

"Quite! I don't care if you have hundreds of different power. You look at me as if you care and looking down at me. I'm the Future King of Heuco Mundo and I would be defeat my the like of a humans of all being."

"A King you say?" asked Ichigo. "Interesting, Zangetsu alway talk about the King and a Horse when he was not full under my control. Still you not a Hollow anymore either. You look more human before this release form and even if you a violent guy the love battle. Is there anything else that you care about?"

Grimmjow rise a brow and look at Ichigo. "What the Hell are you talking about kid. All you need to know you be dead and once Lady Unohana see how powerful I am to kill you of all people. I'll be another even more closer to my goal in because one of the King of Hueco Mundo."

"Hmm, interesting," said Ichigo looking down at the town. "You have some pretty strong and loyal followers. However, tell me this what is a King without a Queen ruling by your side. Feeling empty still to me."

Grimmjow look at Ichigo in shock, but look down too. Thinking a bit Grimmjow look up and glared baring his sharp teeth out. "I don't need to be lecture by a person like you. You don't need to know anything about me other then what I say so far. Now if you don't mind its time to stop talking and continue this fight to the death."

"Very well Grimmjow," said Ichigo. "I ready for anything you can sent at me." Grimmjow grin and said, "Is that so?"

Grimmjow the pointed his elbow at Ichigo next making the young man look at bit confused at them. Several things seem to pop out of them. Five in each elbow.

"Garra de la Pantera!" Grimmjow fired acutely shaped bombs that appeared dark green, crystalline, unevenly cut stone darts at high speed.

Ichigo swung his large sword to unleash another black Getsuga Tenshō at Grimmjow's attack. His attack was about to destroy 7 of the projectiles. Since Ichigo gasped in pain as three of them stuck him body making Ichigo cough up blood.

This make Grimmjow happy and he started to spin around very fast and then kick down at Ichigo in his head. It make Ichigo fall some, but Ichigo was about to stop himself and look back up at Grimmjow.

"All right then it's my turn to finish this fight off," said Grimmjow. His claws glow, and he makes a slashing motion. Each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of Reishi that can be hurled at the enemy. He can swing a maximum of ten blades at the enemy.

"Are you ready?" asked Grimmjow. Ichigo look up surprised some and said, "What the Hell is that?"

Desgarrón! It's my Ultimate Technique!" said Grimmjow. Ichigo nodded and said, "Then I do the same and fire back with a more stronger move of mine."

"I'll like to see you try," yelled Grimmjow as he swung his arm down and all ten long blades when down at Ichigo.

Ichigo held his large sword up before him, while his short sword to the side. He move them at the same time, the large downward and his short sword to the other side.

"Getsuga Jūjishō!" By firing a Getsuga Tenshō with each blade, chigo can fuse them into a large, cross-shaped blast of energy. It just shattered through Grimmjow's Desgarrón and headed at the utterly shocked Grimmjow.

Thought at ground level look up at the huge crossed blast pieces thought the cloud higher up in the air. Ichigo soon wait to see what damage his attack did to Grimmjow. Ichigo knew someone at Grimmjow's level wouldn't been kill by this attack.

Soon the smoke clear as Grimmjow was seen again. He was looking terrible. His armor was cracked all around and he was bleeding badly too. Ichigo was impress Grimmjow was still about to stand and fall out of the sky yet.

"Damn It. Damn It. Damn It! DAMN IT!" yelled Grimmjow as blood come out of his mouth. His eyes burn at Ichigo with pure hatred. "I'm not done yet. You Here Me, I'M NOT DONE!"

Ichigo just look at him calm and said, "I've defeat your best move you had. I don't see how you can match it and attack me with anything better then it."

Grimmjow make sure to cover his right claw in his own blood pointed at Ichigo along with his left claw. In his right, he charged another Gran Rey Cero, while in his left a black cero with a blue outline.

"Let see how you deal with beating a Gran Rey Cero and a Cero Oscuras at the same time," said Grimmjow grin mad in blood. "Two of the most powerful Cero of all time."

"I see, that does sound powerful," said Ichigo. "Very well, I'll show you another one of my move."

Ichigo held his large sword up and side his short one in the hollowed opening in the middle of the blade. Grimmjow look at him and question what he was doing now.

Soon Ichigo's blades were cover in his black reiatsu and took the from a large bow. "Sankt Bogen! ( **Saint Bow** ) I'll end this with my most strongest bow. After all Grimmjow, I'm part Quincy too. As I Soul Reapers a Zanpakuto is my weapon, but a Quincy we most only use Bows and Arrow."

Grimmjow the yelled out and fired both of his ceros at Ichigo. Ichigo held his might bow sting back and fired a large Heilig Pfeil. The arrowed just piece through both of the cero like they were nothing at all and when at dumbstucked and utterly shock Grimmjow.

Another large explosion in the sky made all looking up again. Ichigo look at the cloud of smoke as a Grimmjow fell out of it, but stop himself half way before crashing into the town below. Ichigo look at Grimmjow seeing he was just a bloody mess with most of his armor shatter along with is left arm up to the shoulder was gone.

Grimmjow just panted and continue bleeding out. Soon his Resurreccion started to glow as it started to peel off of him and returned into its Zanpakuto form again. Though the blade had several cracks in it.

Ichigo just make his bow vanish and put his Zanpakuto together and swung them as they combined and return into it seal state too. "It over," said Ichigo.

"You can't defeat me," panted Grimmjow glare at Ichigo. "Look at you, your too weak. I'll Never Lose To You!"

Grimmjow to stubble forward despite all the injures he has all over him. His jacket was gone along with his left arm. Ichigo just at him and said, "Just let if go Grimmjow. "You already lose. You say your some type of King, but killing everyone you happen to dislike make you a King without subjects. What's the point in that? If you truly hate me, I'll fight you anytime you like, but for now you need to give up."

Both didn't know, but not to far away a Garganta open and someone walked out. Grimmjow didn't listen or care about it. Be defeat by a human with this kind of power made Grimmjow mad and sick too. Grimmjows hatred for Ichigo was strong, which is why he been about to remain in the sky and about to stand with his pure Will Power.

"Grimmjow grind his teeth as blood continue to drip out of his mouth. "NEVER! I"LL SHOW YOU!" However, before Grimmjow could do anything at all someone sonido behind him and said, "That would be enough Grimmjow."

Grimmjow's eyes wide and he look back and mutter, "Skullak? What are you doing here?" Skullak Tuma stood there look at Grimmjow and too Ichigo too.

"Him! He the one for the other day," said Ichigo. Skullak titled his head and said, "Why? Because you and your fraccions have done enough. Beside Nelliel not going to be happy see you like this at all either."

Grimmjow stared at Skullak, but held his head down. Didn't take to long before Shawlong and the others arrived by sonido too. Shock see Skullak was the one that came for them.

Skullak tip the air and with Descorrer ( **Drawing Back/Opening** ) open a Garganta up. "Come we are return to Las Noches before any of you loose even more blood."

Shawlong and the others walked in first. Soon Grimmjow and Skullak were too, but they heard Ichigo yell, "Hey you where do you think you going?"

Skullak was the one that stop and said with this back turn still," I'm taking them back to Hueco Mundo."

"No, they are not!" yelled Ichigo. "They come here and attack us, then you just come so they can leave? You got to be kidding me!"

Before Ichigo knew it Skullak was suddenly standing in front of him. Ichigo was shocked as she didn't seem him move, but he did so fast that Ichigo couldn't see. Skullak the punched Ichigo in the gut making him fall to his knees and cough out in pain.

"You don't need to worry Ichigo Kurosaki. We'll return again and next time we do. I'll personally deal with you," said Skullak using sonido again and walk through the Garganta as it closed.

Ichigo was about to recover, but he need to see how the others were and get Orihime to help in anyone was badly injures when fight the Arrancars.

* * *

Later, walking in the hallways of the medical wing of Las Noches was Ulquiorra. The black hair man with green eyes when to the main medical room. When he arrived, he open the door and when it.

Looking around Ulquiorra saw Skullak waiting in the room, while Grimmjow's and all his fraccions were lay in a bed want were covered in bandages for now until Unohana could come to treat them personally.

Ulquiorra look at Grimmjow and he just started back. Green and Blue eyes meant, but neither of them say a word at all to each other, since there was nothing to be said.

Ulquiorra walk over to where Yammy was. He treatment was almost done with his arm getting reattached back on. Working on it was one of the Arrancar Nurse that were Unohana most favorite Arrancars, since they were not fighting, but healing to help their Lady out when she need it.

Working on Yammy's arm was Arrancar 61, Roka Paramia. She is a rather slim woman with medium black hair, grey eyes, and her mask fragments take the form of half a skull on her face. She wears a long green striped dress with a turtle neck, and black boots.

"So you healed," said Ulquiorra. "Consider yourself lucky that I brought your arm back." "This took too long, it feft like my arm would going to rot away," said Yammy as Roka was finishing her job. "I wish we all had regeneration powers like you."

"Stop complaining, your lucky to have an arm at all," said Ulquiorra. "Look at Grimmjow over there his arm is completely destroy in his battle. Just be happy to you didn't need Lady Unohana to treat you personally. A simple arm attainment job is for Roka here and the others that are none fighters like us. Lady Unohana was very smart to make other Arrancars for herself to treat in healing and medical treatments."

"Yea, whatever," said Yammy in an annoyed tone. Skullak look over at Yammy and just shook his head. He look Ulquiorra and turn to look at him.

"I have completed the treatment," said Roka. Yammy stood and was flexing and moving his arm about. "How is it?" asked Roka. "Is the movement and the response time that same as before?"

Yammy was about to do something, but Ulquiorra said, "Don't do what I think you're going to do Yammy. If you do Lady Unohana will be anger at your and you know how threat she is mad."

Yammy's eyes widen and he seem to shaking a bit in fear. "Hey Skullak come here." Skullak walked over and said, "What is it Yammy?"

Yammy swung his arm and his fist smash right into Skullak's face. Grimmjow and his fraccions just look shocked or gasp, while Rokka look shock too. Ulquiorra was unfazed at all. Yammy moved his hands to see nothing happen to Skullak at all. He was completely unfazed and not even injured at all.

"Not good enough, if it was in it's usually condition I would made you nose at least bleed. Nevertheless, I know it will get better soon or later and when it done I get my revenge on the Soul Reaper."

"Idiot," said Ulquiorra. "Come Yammy we are leaving before Skullak good nature and kindness leave him and he get mad at you." "Fine whatever," said Yammy grabbing his jacket, since he wasn't wearing it and they both left.

Skullak just when back to where he was standing before, but Roka came over to him. "Are you Ok my Lord?" Skullak look at Roka and smiled. "I'm fine Roka, no need to worry about me. Yammy is one the can never hurt me at all. Please wait, since I know Lady Unohana going to need you to help her."

"Yes, of course my Lord," said Roka bowing. Didn't take long either as the door open and Retsu Unohana come in herself. "Hmm, so it seem your mission when good huh Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow look down unable to look in his Mistress eyes. "However, you did bring back all your fraccions and gain up a larger amount of intelligence to know how to fight and move on to future plans. Skullak you maybe leave and wait outside in the hallway please. Need you to keep anyone from coming in."

"Of course, My Lady," said Skullak bowing and leaving the room. Unohana look at the Arrancars to run a quick diagnosis. After all being Master Medic and Healing, Unohana can just look at them and know what she need to do and what problems they have too.

They also all have their jackets off too leaving them bare chest like Yammy was before. After a few minutes of looking at each of the seven and ready to give her diagnosis for each of them.

"Well, Di-Roy you not to bad," said Unohana. "A bit of blood lost and a few broken bone. You would be easy to heal up, just going to need a week of bed rest. As for you Edrad, I'm going to need to operate on your arms because you mostly will loss all movability in your hands and arms."

Edrad look shock and scared of this. If he long his arm he was be useless. However, Unohana smiled and said, "Don't worry, I should fix all the muscle, tissue, and anything in them." Thank made Edrad feel better have a powerful leader that was a Master Medic.

"Nakeem just some broken body that can be heal and a good weak of bed rest. Yylfordt seems your bones in your left arm, leg, and rip have been shatter and lucky that all. Most like going to two week of bed rest for you to after I get the healed up. Shawlong, seems your right arm if suffering from Hypothermia. Most like need to have to put you arm in a bucket of hot water and heal to fix everything too," said Unohana to them. Just make the guy felt a bit relieved hearing this.

"As for you Rey, your have several bad burn over you body and I'm not sure I going to be about to heal that double lined X scar on your chest full," said Unohana. Rey just nodded and understood. He didn't feel like saying anything anyway.

"As for you Grimmjow, you're badly injure, have some broken bones, scared and burned bad, which I'm not fully sure if I be about to heal those completely, lost a lost of blood and I'm sorry to say you're going to have to life with only one arm for them time being until I find away to be about to restore something that be completely destroyed," said Unohana. Grimmjow say nothing and just nodded. This lost really hurt his pride and being so injured like this it made him feel weak.

"Now then let start the healing and operating then," said Unohana as Roka brought over surgery tools and both got ready to get to work on the seven injured Arrancars.

A few hours passed by as Skullak remain outside the door to keep anyone from coming in. They only time he open it was let more Arrancars they were medic go in to help Unohana out.

However, he wasn't alone at all. Being with him were Loly, Menoly, Momo, Rukia, Isane, Rangiku and of course Nelliel. Most of the women were very worry about the men and really want to seem them badly. However, Skullak told them they have to wait until Unohana has finish her operation on them before seeing them.

Momo and Rukia listed, but it didn't stop the worrying about Rey. Isane was a worried woman already and just make her sad and worried more if Shawlong was Ok. Menoly understood and listen to Skullak being an Espada after all. She just really hope Yyfordt was Ok. Rangiku listen too and didn't question Skullak at all. She just want to do anything to make Grimmjow happy.

Loly was very short temper and didn't like being order around by anyone other then Cirucci, but when it come to Skullak she need to listen to him. After all he gave her a home when she didn't have one at all. She just hope Di-Roy was save too. Lastly was Nelliel, but unlike the others she wasn't scared up standing up to Skullak and want to see Grimmjow not matter what Skullak told her.

Skullak was calm of course, while Nelliel look a bit upset and had a glared too. Still didn't faze Skullak at all as he just stood with his arm across in front of the door. "For the last time Skullak get out of my way!" growled Nelliel.

"And like I have been telling you I'm not allow at all," said Skullak seriously. "Lady Unohana gave me order to not let anyone in while she and others are operating."

"I Don't Care!" said Nelliel. "I must see my Grimmjow Now!" Skullak rise a brow and said, "You seem to forget your place here."

"What that supposed to mean?" asked Nellile. Skullak said, "We might be both Espada, but when it come to our numbers the Sexta should be talk to the Tercero like that in that type of tone."

Nelliel look shock at Skullak as she shook a rage and screamed. She then punched Skullak with all her strength in the jaw. The other Arrancar women all gasped in shock seeing her do that.

Skullak didn't move, but his arms were to his side and his was turn to the right. There was silent before Skullak moved and turn his head to Nelliel and stared at her. He grabbed his lower jaw and the snap in back into place. That made the other Arrancars shiver at the sound.

Skullak smirked and said, "That good, when the war come use that anger and strength to our advantage. It will make you stronger and a fearsome warrior that others would fear and respect."

There was completely silent as no one talk and didn't anything at all. However, the door click open and Skullak move as Unohana, Roka, and the others Arrancars medic come out.

"There I finish with everything and all the operation have been successful," said Unohana. "You ladies are allow to go in and see them now. Just be gentle Ok?"

Nelliel and the others thanked Unohana and quickly when into the room. Roka and the others walked off leaving Skullak and Unohana alone. Unohana saw the injured on Skullak's cheek and said, "Are you Ok?"

Skullak moved his hand and rubbing it. "Yes, I am, my Lady. I'll be off now and if need be their want you need it." Unohana smiled and thanked Skullak watching him leaving before she walk of to return to her own room.

With the women, that all gasped and look shocked and worry about the Arrancars before them in the beds. Di-Roy had some bandages round him and patches of clothes tap over a few spot too. Most his nose being broken. Edrad had bandages wrapped around his arms. Nakeem have a few bandages wrapped around him. Shawlong had his right arm soaking in a tub of hot water. Yllfordt has his right arm in a collar, bandages wrapped around his midsection, and a right leg in a cast. Both Rey and Grimmjow have many bandages wrapped around them being the most injure of the group.

All the of the women when over to the men the loved and worry about each of them very much see how terrible they look. First was Loly and Di-Roy, of course how short temper Loly way, she want to beat Di-Roy up for doing this to himself and losing, but she was of course cry and worry about him too.

"Damn you Di-Roy, how dare you do this to me," yelled Loly with tears flowing face. "I hate being this emotional and you go off and fight and come back this injure and expect me to be Ok about it. You're An Idiot!"

Di-Roy rubbing his ears and said, "Jezz, girl don't need to lose it. I just lost once, beside I didn't fight serious anyway. If I used my full powers I would have one Ok. I was just not think. Beside I'm your idiot after all."

"I hate you so much, but I have to love you too!" scream Loly mad and sad at the same time. "I should punish you by not being with me for a month. Or on into my release and hear you beg for me to stop hurting you."

"Damn, you crazy one you know that," said Di-Roy. "And if you have forget you poison don't work on my release diamond hierro at all. You just sad you not going to have any action with me for a while."

Loly and Di-Roy just yelled and mocked each other as Edrad and Nakeem watch. "I never understood what the two see with each other," said Edrad. "Sigh, women are strange and confused a lot too." Nakeem nodded in agreement, since they were the only not that didn't have a woman of their own sadly.

Isane look to Shawlong and asked in a worry tone, "Are you Ok?" Shawlong smiled and said, "I am. As you can see only my right arm was damaged. However, I started to get feeling in it again and about to twitch my fingers. I should recover the fastest of everyone."

"That good," said Isane. "I just worry something bad would happy to you." Shawlong said, "I understand, but also remember being the leader of Grimmjow's fraccions make me someone important too. Without me, I don't think Grimmjow be about to operate good with a right hand man."

"Well, also as you Ok I'm happy," smiled Isane grabbed and holding Shawlong's left hand. "After all I would want someone important as you miss out getting a reward to live and fight so hard too."

Isane gave Shawlong a kiss on his left cheek making the Gentleman blushed. Both Edrad and Nakeem just stared at Shawlong a bit surprised too. He look at them and said, "You understand one day. I'm a Gentleman after all, but things can change a lot when you have a woman in your life."

Next was Menoly hugging Yylfordt as she cry on him. She made sure not to touch any of his right side injures, since it sad her to be the one to make him feel most pain as how injured and hurt he was already. Yylfordt was stroking Menoly's hair try to help calm her down.

"Oh Yylfordt I was so scare of losing you," cried Menoly and look up at him wit her green eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"Hey, it Ok," said Yylfordt. "Just broken bones after all. Just a few weeks I need to heal." Menoly nodded and said, "Ok, I be here when you need me and do anything you need until you heal fully too."

Yylfordt smiled and felt happy and lucky to have someone so caring and loving like Menoly. He just happy to be alive and just hope to help Menoly feel better too.

As for Rey, both Momo and Rukia look at their man worried seeing his burned and bandaged up a lot too. Both wanted to hug him, but couldn't because it would hurt him being touch in this state.

"Hey ladies nothing to worry about," smiled Rey. "I'll be healed in a few weeks. At least my face wasn't ruin at all."

"You just worry us Ok," said Momo. "You know how much we care about you."

"Yea, without you we never get the fun we get anymore," said Rukia. "However, if you try something like this again, I'll be the one give you the beating Ok?"

"Yea, Ok I got it," said Rey waving his hands. "Sigh, the Quincy was powerful. However, I didn't use my full power. Just made myself a rival and next time I'm hold nothing back."

Finally for Grimmjow, he was being hugged by bother Rangiku and Nelliel. Grimmjow wasn't much of the hugging type, but having his face in between the two more larger racks of two of them huge chested women. He can enjoy that and let the hold him.

"Oh Grimmjow look at you," said Rangiku sad. "You look so terrible and bad. Please if you need anything I do want you like to help your recovering feel better."

"Grimmjow, I promise I get revenge on whoever did this to you," said Nelliel serious and mad. "Whoever hurt you this back and look an arm away too will feel my wrath and the anger a woman get when they see their love injure so badly."

Grimmjow just look at Nelliel shock, she was always the calm and gentle one of the three women in the Espada, but see her like this shock Grimmjow, but he could help to grin loving Nelliel this side of Nelliel. That why to him she was the perfect Queen.

"Thank you my love," said Grimmjow. "Don't worry I learn my lesson now. I'm alive and all my fraccions too. I thank Lady Unohana for letting me do this. I understand that Ichigo Kurosaki is someone the Skullak must kill. You and Ulquiorra can try, but I believe Skullak need to do it. Still I know there more and other strong opponents out there to fight. After I fully recover, the King will rise again and show all the Soul Reapers and Quincy my powers."

This make Nelliel happy as Grimmjow and his fraccions rested. Being with their women help to and know they were by their side help the feel better too. This battle might have be lost for their side, but the War was far from over.

Elsewhere, Skullak return to his room and when to his personal blue chair that was his and his alone to sit on. Skullak started to think, but wasn't surprise that his most loyal fraccion was there.

Aisslinger set out and stood by his Lord's side. He saw Skullak's injury and asked, "My Lord are you OK?"

Skullak rubbing his cheek and said, "I'm fine. Just need to not try to get on Nelliel's bad side again."

Aisslinger look shock to know that Lady Nelliel was about to do that. However, he asked," So what now sir?"

Skullak sat back and smiled. "For now we wait. Lady Unohana will give us the time to strike again. Most like going to wait for Grimmjow and his men are fully healed so we be back up to full fighting strength again. We got info on how our opponents power are like and now it just a game of wait for the next move is played."

Elsewhere, Unohana arrived in her own room and discard all her clothes off. She stretched out a bit and lay down on her stomach on her bed. Soon she felt someone lay on top of her and Unohana smiled to see her lovely Giselle. She was wearing nothing too and started rub and pleasure her love.

Giselle rubbed her body on Unohana back and moved her hands to rub her loved large chest. Unohana enjoyed it, but also was watch the recording of what Ulquiorra saw in the World of the Living.

"You have an interesting ability, young lady!" said Unohana as she was very interested in Orihime and her powers too.

 **Everyone I'm very sorry it took me so long to finally get this finish. I've been very depressed and sad to write. One of my problems is Bladed Raptor still ignore me and not reply to me once. If anyone knows him please tell me if he's alive OK? I would like to thank Snakebit1995 for help me out and try to keep me happy and motivated.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy Grimmjow and his fraccions fights. They didn't full go out like Grimmjow, but their all alive and Grimmjow and his men will have future fight to use all their powers. Also yes this is Grimmjow's main fight with Ichigo. However, I never say he going to not be fighting other Kurosaki at all.**

 **Also I pick to make the Quincy technique be German, since we didn't get that many attack in German at all. So I changed it a little and hope it works too.**

 **So next time it more like obvious what going to happen next. However, I changed it some and the match up many want to see will be happening too. It not the main fight, but it going to be a very hard fight for Ichigo. So everyone that care please review and tell me what you think. Reviews help me some and I enjoy reading what things you all like and enjoy and hope to want to see later too.**


End file.
